¿Cuál es mi hija?
by steffy17
Summary: Dos mujeres de parto... un apagón en el hospital... dos niñas se van con unos padres que no son los suyos...
1. Chapter 1

Dos mujeres de parto... un apagón en el hospital... dos niñas se van con unos padres que no son los suyos... Durante tres años, Renesmee Cullen había criado sola a su hija Abby, para la que había construido un hogar lleno de amor y seguridad.

Pero su felicidad iba a verse alterada por la llegada de Jacob Black, que afirmaba que sus hijas habían sido intercambiadas al nacer. Renesmee estaba dispuesta a todo para no perder a Abby, la hija que con tanto amor había criado, aunque también quería a Marianne, la niña a la que había dado a luz... La única manera de tener a las dos pequeñas era casarse con Jacob, que aunque era un misterio para Renesmee, miraba a su hija con una ternura indescriptible. Sin embargo, a ella la miraba con pasión... ¿Tendría el valor de aceptar todo lo que Jacob le ofrecía?


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

Jacob Black sujetó con fuerza la mano de su esposa y la ayudó a pasar otra contracción. Sintió una nueva subida de adrenalina que alimentó su preocupación por Leah. La mascarilla y el gorro que se había colocado en la cabeza lo hacían sudar a pesar de la tormenta de hielo que estaba teniendo lugar en el exterior. El viaje al hospital público desde las afueras de Washington D.C. habría resultado peligroso. Este hospital estaba más cerca de su casa y les pareció más acogedor cuando asistieron allí a las clases de preparación al parto. Pero ahora Jacob se lamentaba por no haber llevado a Leah a un lugar más grande. Allí no había suficiente personal aquella noche y la maternidad estaba llena de mujeres que habían acudido al hospital con los primeros síntomas de parto ante el riesgo de que el temporal las dejara aisladas más adelante.

Las salas de parto estaban tan llenas que había dos mujeres dando a luz en el pasillo. Leah compartía sala con una mujer joven que tendría poco más de veinte años. Sólo había una enfermera para atender a las dos debido a la falta de personal. Antes de que la enfermera cerrara la cortina que separaba las dos camas, Jacob le echó un vistazo rápido a la joven. Estaba sola. Jacob no podía imaginar que alguien permitiera que una mujer pasara por aquello sin compañía. Desde su punto de vista, con treinta y cinco años cumplidos, le parecía demasiado joven para tener un hijo y para afrontar las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba. Leah y él deseaban a su bebé, pero eso no impedía que Jacob se sintiera algo abrumado por la inmensa responsabilidad de la paternidad.

La ginecóloga de Leah entró en aquel momento en la sala. Mientras la doctora Fenneker examinaba a Leah, la enfermera, que había estado ayudando a la otra mujer a respirar durante las contracciones, gritó de pronto:

—¡El bebé está coronando!

—Este también. Tendrás que atender tú sola a la señora Cullen — respondió la doctora.

—¿Seguro que tendré que encargarme yo? —preguntó la enfermera con voz temblorosa abriendo la cortina—. El doctor Singer dijo que vendría él.

—El doctor Singer está atendiendo un parto de gemelos. Si Leah da dos buenos empujones y saca a su bebé te echaré una mano.

—Tengo que empujar —anunció la señora Cullen con voz entrecortada.

—¡Ya viene el niño! —gritó la enfermera.

—Y este también —murmuró la doctora Fenneker con sequedad desde los pies de la cama de Leah—. Haz lo que te han enseñado. Estaré contigo en cuanto pueda.

En ese preciso instante, Leah dejó escapar un grito y empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Jacob casi pudo sentir su dolor y deseó que terminara cuanto antes.

Unos segundos más tarde la doctora sacó al bebé del cuerpo de Leah.

—Es una niña —anunció con voz triunfal.

Jacob sintió una oleada de amor por su esposa... y por su hija.

—Esta también es niña —dijo con voz trémula la mujer cortando el cordón umbilical.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Jacob le susurró al oído a su mujer todo lo que sentía. Cuando la doctora terminó de cortar a su vez el cordón dejó a la niña en la cuna de al lado de la que estaba a los pies de la hija de la señora Cullen. Y luego terminó de darle los puntos a Leah.

De pronto las luces parpadearon y tanto la sala de partos como el pasillo se sumieron en la oscuridad.

—No pasa nada —tranquilizó Jacob a su esposa agarrándola de la mano —. La luz volverá enseguida. Seguro que tienen un generador para emergencias.

—El generador no funciona —gritó una voz desde el pasillo—. Vamos a ver qué le ocurre.

Las dos niñas lloraban al mismo tiempo, y mientras la enfermera y la doctora andaban a tientas por la sala, Jacob escuchó cómo se movían las cunas a los pies de la cama.

Un instante después sintió la mano de su esposa apretándole con fuerza.

—¿Leah? —le preguntó inclinándose sobre ella.

La enfermera encendió una luz de pilas que había encima del mostrador. La doctora Fenneker estaba atendiendo a la señora Cullen. Ahora no había ninguna luz en los monitores. Ningún sonido tranquilizador.

A través de la penumbra, Jacob trató de encontrar a su hijita. La enfermera estaba delante de las cunas y no podía ver a los bebés. Unos segundos más tarde colocó a su niña en los brazos de Leah.

Pero su mujer no dijo nada. Jacob supo que algo no iba bien.

—¡Doctora! ¡Doctora Fenneker! ¿Qué le pasa a mi esposa?

En aquel momento volvió la luz.

Jacob se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Leah se había puesto muy pálida. Y luego vio la inmensa mancha de sangre en la sábana.

Al escuchar la llamada de Jacob la doctora dejó a toda prisa la cama de la señora Cullen.

Y entonces se hizo el caos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1**

Jacob Black ya ni siquiera pestañeaba ante los golpes que el destino le tenía preparados. Había tenido ya suficientes como para tres vidas. El último, sin embargo, era más perturbador que cualquiera que le hubiera ocurrido antes.

Mientras se iba acercando al parque sentía cómo la brisa le levantaba las puntas del abrigo. Aquella prenda no resultaba muy adecuada para Pensilvania, pero allí en Florida era demasiado abrigada incluso para mediados de febrero.

Cuando su vista alcanzó a la madre con su hija que estaban sentadas en el parque de Daytona Beach, toda su atención se concentró en ellas y todo lo demás dejó de importarle. Centró su interés en la niña de tres años que podría ser su hija biológica, pero no pudo evitar fijarse también en Renesmee Cullen, la mujer que había dado a luz la misma noche que Leah... Y en la misma sala. Unos instantes de confusión y caos habían unido sus vidas de un modo que ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado.

Jacob sabía que lo suyo no eran las relaciones con la gente. Leah lo sabía y lo aceptaba, e incluso a veces bromeaba con ello. Pero ahora sabía que tenía que tratar a Renesmee Cullen con suma delicadeza cuando lo único que quería era regresar al lado de Marianne, asegurarse de que no había empeorado y sentarse a su lado para leerle uno de sus cuentos favoritos.

Jacob miró de nuevo a Renesmee Cullen y se dio cuenta de que su cabello castaño brillaba con reflejos rojizos bajo la luz del sol. Y de que su rostro era todavía más hermoso tras haber dado a luz a su hija tres años atrás. Aquella noche sólo la había visto un instante. Pero la recordaba.

O tal vez veía su rostro en el de Marianne cada vez que su hijita sonreía.

Renesmee sonreía también. Estaba empujando a su hija en el columpio. Gracias al informe del detective privado sabía que le había puesto de nombre Abby. Abby. Su hija...

Renesmee pareció sorprenderse cuando Jacob se acercó a ella acortando por el césped. Pero no mostró un gesto huraño, lo que le dio a entender que era lo suficientemente ingenua o segura de sí misma como para manejar cualquier situación que se le presentara.

Tras observar detenidamente a Abby, que tenía el cabello largo y oscuro cayéndole sobre los hombros, clavó los ojos en los de Renesmee.

—¿Señora Cullen?

Los ojos verdes de Renesmee le plantearon cientos de preguntas al responder.

—Sí, soy Renesmee Cullen.

Él sabía ahora que era viuda, y eso facilitaría las cosas.

—Mi nombre es Jacob Black y estoy aquí por un asunto que les concierne a su hija y a usted.

—¿Qué clase de asunto? —preguntó ella acercándose todavía más al columpio en el que estaba la niña.

—Acabo de llegar esta mañana de Pensilvania. Dirijo allí una explotación vinícola llamada Willow Creek. Fui a su casa, pero no estaba y una vecina me dijo que solía venir a este parque con su hija. Necesitaba encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Renesmee con expresión de absoluto desconcierto.

—Tengo hambre —dijo entonces la niña girándose para mirar a su madre —. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

Renesmee centró de inmediato toda su atención en Abby. Se acercó para bajarla del columpio y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Nos iremos a casa ahora mismo.

La niña de tres años se llevó un dedito a la boca y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre antes de mirar a Jacob con timidez.

Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla, conocerla y averiguar si realmente era su hija. Pero otra parte de sí mismo no quería saber nada. No quería que el lazo que lo unía a Marianne se debilitara.

Renesmee llevaba puesta una camiseta de flores azules y pantalones vaqueros que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Jacob no pudo evitar fijarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le prestaba atención a la ropa de ninguna mujer.

—Ya que su hija tiene hambre y hace calor tal vez podríamos ir a su casa para hablar de esto.

—No voy a permitirle acercarse a mi casa hasta que me diga de qué tenemos que hablar. Yo nunca he estado en Pensilvania ni he oído hablar de las bodegas Willow Creek.

—Ya nos conocemos, Renesmee. Aunque no oficialmente. Mi mujer dio a luz la misma noche que usted. En la misma sala.

—¿En Washington? —preguntó ella abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes.

—Sí. No me sorprende que no me recuerde. Estaba usted de parto y echaron la cortina entre las dos camas. ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió después? Los partos se sucedieron simultáneamente y después se fue la luz.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Y luego su mujer...

—Tuvo una hemorragia —respondió Jacob con sequedad—. La perdieron en el quirófano.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

Renesmee parecía sincera.

Jacob no deseaba entrar en detalles sobre lo ocurrido con Leah, así que se limitó a decir:

—Al parecer aquella noche cometieron un error. Pienso que nuestras hijas fueron intercambiadas. Creo que Abby es hija mía. Y mi hija Marianne es suya.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —aseguró Renesmee palideciendo de golpe—. La enfermera le puso una pulsera de identificación a Abby.

—Creo que la enfermera colocó las pulseras en el bebé que no era. Tenemos que hablar de este asunto en un lugar privado.

Renesmee Cullen parecía absolutamente desconcertada. Jacob observó la negación, el pánico y el miedo sucederse en su rostro.

—Vamos a casa, mamá —dijo Abby agarrándose a las piernas de su madre —. Tengo hambre.

—De acuerdo, cariño —contestó ella acariciándole la cabeza—. Vámonos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Jacob sintió deseos de abrazar a Renesmee Cullen. Aunque sabía que era una locura. Por eso optó por el sentido práctico y trató de distanciarse un poco.

—Señora Cullen...

—Llámame Renesmee —dijo bajando el tono de voz—. Vayamos a mi casa y prepararé algo de comer. Cuando haya acostado a Abby podrás contarme todo lo que tengas que decirme. Pero será mejor que tengas algo más que una leve sospecha respecto a este supuesto error.

—Tengo algo más —respondió él con brusquedad.

Renesmee le dedicó una última mirada antes de emprender el camino hacia su casa con su hija de la mano.

Renesmee temblaba mientras observaba a Abby correr hacia la cocina, dispuesta para almorzar. Aquel hombre estaba loco. Equivocado. Tenía que estar confundido respecto a todo lo que había pasado. Pero no parecía loco ni equivocado ni sonaba confundido. Parecía...

Parecía como si estuviera al mando del mundo entero. Era alto, ancho de hombros y con ojos color tabaco, más oscuros todavía que su cabello. Parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en su dúplex decorado con cojines de colores, dibujos enmarcados y vasos de porcelana. Ella le había enseñado a Abby lo que podía tocar y lo que no. Le había enseñado a...

Los ojos de Renesmee se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se dirigía a la cocina detrás de la niña.

Jacob Black había agarrado una de las sillas y tomado asiento como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces antes.

Renesmee sabía que tenían que hablar. Sabía que tenían que poner aquello en claro. Pero cada vez que lo miraba el corazón le latía más deprisa. Se le aceleraba el pulso. El calor se le subía a las mejillas. En un intento de mantener la calma, se dijo a sí misma que todo aquel asunto estaba haciendo mella en su sistema nervioso.

Apartándose de él, Renesmee se acercó a la nevera, la abrió y miró su interior. Pero no vio nada.

—Mamá, mamá, tengo mucha hambre —canturreó la niña—. Quiero pollo y zumo.

Renesmee trató de tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta pero no fue capaz de articular palabra.

—¿Renesmee? —preguntó Jacob levantándose y colocándose a su lado.

Ella parpadeó varias veces.

—Sé cómo te está afectando esto —dijo en voz baja tras colocarle la mano sobre el hombro.

Renesmee trató de serenarse y pensó que efectivamente, Jacob lo sabía porque él también lo estaba sufriendo en sus carnes. Pero no podía soportar el tono compasivo de su voz. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte por ella y por su hija. Por Abby.

—Estoy bien —murmuró finalmente—. Dame sólo un minuto.

Sintió cómo Jacob daba un paso atrás. Lo escuchó acercarse de nuevo a su hija y preguntarle si el conejito de peluche que tenía en la mano era su mejor amigo.

—No, no —respondió Abby inmediatamente—. Mi mejor amiga es mami.

Cuando Jacob se apartó, Renesmee dejó de sentir tantos escalofríos. Agarró un cartón de zumo de naranja, una fiambrera con ensalada de pollo y un pepino. En cuestión de minutos había preparado la comida de Abby pero se había olvidado de la suya.

—¿Qué quieres que te prepare? —le preguntó a Jacob mientras la niña

daba buena cuenta de su sándwich—. Tengo jamón, queso...

—No tengo hambre —aseguró él expresando con exactitud lo que ella sentía—. Prepara lo que a ti te apetezca.

—No podría probar bocado —respondió Renesmee mirándole a los ojos.

—Entonces déjame contarte porqué estoy aquí y lo que me gustaría hacer.

Si se sentaba y se disponía a escuchar aquella historia parecería más real. Pero vio la determinación dibujada en los ojos de Jacob Black y supo que no le quedaba más remedio. Abby se llevó un trozo de pepino a la boca y Jacob esperó a que Renesmee se sentara. Entonces él hizo lo mismo frente a ella.

—No sé si deberíamos hablar delante de la niña —dijo Renesmee mirando a su hija comer.

—Te contaré lo que yo sé y luego tal vez puedas entretenerla dándole unos lápices de colores para que pinte mientras hablamos.

Estaba claro que sabía cómo tratar a una niña de tres años, lo que significaba que ejercía realmente de padre.

—A Abby le gusta dibujar —admitió ella—. ¿A tu hija también?

—Casi tanto como las pegatinas —dijo Jacob mirando a la niña antes de revolverse incómodo en la silla y clavar la vista en Renesmee—. Mi esposa y yo vivíamos en Washington D.C. cuando se quedó embarazada. Soy bioquímico y Leah era una de mis técnicos cuando la conocí. Llevábamos un año casados, y ya que los dos teníamos treinta y cinco años no queríamos esperar para tener hijos.

—Me dijiste que ahora vives en Pensilvania, ¿verdad?

—Sí. En un viñedo cercano a Lancaster. Me hice bioquímico por las bodegas en las que crecí. Pero cuando terminé la universidad sólo regresaba de visita. Hasta hace nueve meses. Mi padre murió de un repentino ataque al corazón y yo me hice cargo de los viñedos.

—Entonces, ¿tu hija y tú vivís en Willow Creek?

—Sí, con mi madre. Ella ha sido de gran ayuda con Marianne desde que...

Por eso estoy aquí —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Renesmee supo por la intensidad de su mirada que era el tipo de hombre que sabía dónde iba y cómo llegar. No se parecía en nada a Nahuel. Al menos en ese sentido. Pero Nahuel le había enseñado que no se podía confiar en los hombres. Los hombres sacaban provecho de cualquier situación en su propio beneficio. Cuando Nahuel murió se prometió a sí misma que pondría siempre en primer lugar a su hija por encima de todo. Su hija.

Renesmee volvió a tragar saliva.

Cuando miró a la niña vio que había terminado su sándwich y estaba dando cuenta de las galletas saladas que tenía en el plato. En aquellos días sólo estaba tranquila cuando comía. ¿Sería la hija de Jacob Black tan bulliciosa, vivaz y llena de energía como la suya?

¿Y cómo era posible que Abby fuera hija de él?

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo la voz de Jacob devolviéndola al presente—. Cuando miro a Marianne no puedo imaginar que sea de otra persona.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. La fuerza del impacto pilló a Renesmee por sorpresa, y supo con certeza que pasara lo que pasara a partir de aquel momento, su vida nunca sería la misma.

—Cuéntame el resto —le pidió.

—Leah tuvo un embarazo complicado —continuó explicando Jacob—. Pero se lo tomó con calma. Ambos queríamos tener un hijo. Las náuseas matinales le duraron los nueve meses. Pero era una luchadora. Cuando se puso de parto pensábamos que teníamos de frente al mundo y toda nuestra vida.

Renesmee pensó que su parto había sido muy distinto. En aquellos momentos había estado tratando de asimilar la traición de Nahuel y su decisión de perdonarlo y seguir adelante con su matrimonio.

—¿Tardó mucho tu mujer en dar a luz? —le preguntó con dulzura.

—Muchísimo. Doce horas. Cuando la llevaron a la sala de partos estaba agotada. Tú ya estabas allí.

Renesmee había dilatado completamente cuando la llevaron a la sala. Tuvo tiempo de observar que había mujeres en los pasillos que estaban más o menos en su situación y que aquella noche el hospital estaba hasta la bandera. Luego se concentró únicamente en traer a Abby al mundo. Cuando llevaron a Leah Black a la sala, la enfermera había echado la cortina. Renesmee recordó ahora haber visto brevemente a Jacob. Recordó su expresión de absoluta adoración cuando miraba a su esposa y cómo se había preguntado el modo en que una mujer podía conseguir aquello. Ella no se había sentido nunca tan sola como entonces. La noche en que Abby nació, Nahuel estaba otra vez fuera de la ciudad. A pesar de los dolores del parto, Renesmee no podía evitar preguntarse con quién estaría y qué andaría haciendo. Y si podría volver a confiar en él.

—Dimos a luz casi a la vez —recordó.

—La doctora le iba dando instrucciones a la enfermera que te atendía. Después colocaron a los dos bebés en las cunas.

—Y entonces se fue la luz —murmuró Renesmee.

—Sí, hubo un apagón. Yo escuché cómo se movían las ruedas de las cunas —aseguró Jacob pasándose la mano por el cabello—. Mi detective privado localizó a la enfermera. Ella admitió que desde aquella noche tenía el temor de haberse equivocado al ponerles las pulseras a los bebés.

—¿Y por qué no dijo nada?

—Es madre soltera. Ya lo era entonces. No quería arriesgarse a perder el trabajo.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste tú de esto? ¿Qué te hizo sospechar que habían cambiado los bebés?

—Ya he terminado, mamá —dijo en aquel momento Abby levantándose—. ¿Puedo ver un ratito los dibujos animados de Epi y Blas?

Cinco minutos más tarde, la niña estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la televisión acompañada de tres muñecas. Jacob Black las había seguido hasta el salón. Parecía ocupar toda la estancia con su presencia. Renesmee pudo sentir el rastro de su colonia mezclado con su propia esencia varonil. El estómago le dio un vuelco.

Tomó asiento en el sillón que había al lado de la ventana, frente a la silla que había ocupado él. Se sentía algo frustrada por la reacción que había experimentado ante aquel hombre. No había salido con nadie desde que Nahuel murió. Salir con alguien no estaba siquiera en la lista de las cosas que quería hacer durante los próximos cinco años. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan consciente de la potente virilidad de Jacob Black?

—Dime, ¿cómo averiguaste lo del error? —le preguntó tratando de concentrarse en la razón por la que aquel hombre estaba en el salón de su casa —. Si es que hubo algún error...

—Cuando llevaron a Leah al quirófano a toda prisa dejaron a Marianne en el nido. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por mi esposa.

Jacob se detuvo un instante, como si aquellos recuerdos permanecieran todavía nítidos en él.

Entonces se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando.

—Después, cuando yo estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, vino la pediatra y me dijo que a mi niña le habían diagnosticado una dolencia cardiaca. Tenía, para entendernos, un agujero en la pared que divide las dos secciones del corazón. Me dijo que la mayoría de las veces el agujero se cierra por sí mismo en el primer año de vida, pero que si a los dos o tres años no ocurría así o tenía algún síntoma, entonces habría que operar. La muerte de Leah me afectó profundamente. Gracias a Dios tenía a Marianne para concentrarme en ella. Me refugié en mi hija y en el trabajo.

Jacob miró un instante a Abby para asegurarse de que seguía viendo los dibujos antes de continuar.

—Hace un año mi padre murió. Unos meses después, Marianne y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Willow Creek para ayudar a mi madre. Enseguida me puse en contacto allí con un cardiólogo infantil. Marianne iba muy bien hasta que hace tres semanas tuvo una ligera arritmia. El cardiólogo dijo que el lado derecho del corazón había aumentado y que sería preciso operarla dentro de una semana. Yo doné sangre por si acaso la necesitaban y entonces fue cuando descubrimos lo que había pasado. Nuestros grupos eran incompatibles. No podía ser hija mía. Al descubrir aquello recordé el caos que hubo aquella noche en la sala de partos. El apagón. El hecho de que tú dieras a luz al mismo tiempo que Leah. Entonces contraté a un detective privado para que te siguiera.

La mente de Renesmee estaba tratando de asimilar toda aquella información: La enfermedad de Marianne, las repercusiones que eso tenía... Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había otra posibilidad en aquella historia, una posibilidad que no cambiaría su vida ni la de Abby.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Jacob con brusquedad—. Lo primero que sugirió el detective fue que Leah pudo tener una aventura. Pero ella no era esa clase de mujer. No había nada en su vida diaria que sugiriera semejante posibilidad. Trabajábamos juntos y pasábamos juntos nuestro tiempo libre. Apenas nos separábamos. Y por otro lado la enfermera admitió que pudo haber un error. Por eso tomamos este camino. Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo con certeza. La prueba del ADN.

—¿Antes de la operación de Marianne? —preguntó Renesmee.

—No. Eso no puede esperar. Fui a solicitarle a un juez una orden de custodia provisional para poder tomar una decisión respecto a su salud en caso de que no te encontrara.

Renesmee sintió una oleada de miedo mezclada con la duda y la confusión. Jacob Black tenía la custodia legal de Marianne. Si realmente era el padre de Abby podría reclamar a las dos niñas.

—Escucha, Jacob —comenzó a decir con voz pausada—. ¿Entras en mi vida de golpe y esperas que me crea todo esto?

—He entrado en tu vida de golpe, pero tengo pruebas de todo lo que te he contado —respondió él sacando unos papeles del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta —. Tengo el informe del cardiólogo sobre la enfermedad de Marianne. Tengo la transcripción de la entrevista del detective con la enfermera. Y también tengo mi tarjeta de la Seguridad Social y el permiso de conducir por si quieres verlos también.

Renesmee sintió que las mejillas le ardían y se dio cuenta de que Jacob iba un paso por delante de ella en aquel asunto. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Ahora él tenía la custodia legal de Marianne y si Abby era su hija...

Jacob le tendió los papeles y ella los tomó.

Entonces él se puso de pie para buscar la cartera en el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones. Renesmee no era ninguna florecilla delicada. Medía casi un metro ochenta y nunca se había considerado una mujer frágil. Pero al estar sentada delante de Jacob Black se sentía demasiado... femenina. Demasiado intimidada.

Estaba tratando de comprender el significado de la primera hoja de papel que le había pasado cuando Jacob le tendió el carné de conducir y su tarjeta de la Seguridad Social. Los dedos de Renesmee rozaron su palma al agarrarlos. La descarga eléctrica fue tan intensa que no tuvo más remedio que alzar los ojos y mirarlo con sorpresa. Jacob tenía la mirada vacía. No se leía nada en ella. Nada indicaba que hubiera sentido algo.

Así debía ser. Así tenía que ser.

Jacob no volvió a sentarse. Se quedó allí de pie mientras ella lo leía todo.

—¿Quieres preguntarme algo? —le preguntó cuando Renesmee terminó de leer el informe médico.

—¿Corre peligro Marianne mientras espera a que la operen?

La expresión indiferente de Jacob se convirtió en una mueca de dolor.

—El médico cree que no. Por eso la operación está prevista para el lunes de la semana que viene, no para mañana mismo. Pero somos conscientes de que eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Mi madre la observa con suma atención. Si hay algún cambio en su condición avisaría a una ambulancia para que la trasladaran de inmediato al hospital. Por eso quería encontrarte antes de la operación, si fuera posible.

—Porque hay alguna posibilidad de que... —comenzó a decir Renesmee con voz entrecortada—. ¿De que no lo supere?

—Toda cirugía conlleva un riesgo —aseguró Jacob con rotundidad.

—Gracias por buscarme. Si es hija mía...

—¿Cuál es tu grupo sanguíneo? —le preguntó.

—AB. Nahuel era B.

—¿Y cuál es el de Abby?

—A.

—Marianne es AB —dijo Jacob—. Yo soy O. Leah era A. Así que Abby podría ser tuya y de Nahuel o de Leah o mía. Pero Marianne sólo concuerda contigo.

—A menos que tu esposa hubiera tenido una aventura con un hombre que perteneciera al grupo B —murmuró Renesmee llevándose al regazo el informe del cardiólogo—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que concierte una cita con el médico de Abby para hacer una prueba de ADN?

—No. Quiero que Abby y tú vengáis a Pensilvania conmigo, hoy mismo si es posible. Sólo tienes que decir que sí y reservaré los billetes.

Renesmee tenía un negocio que atender. Pero también tenía una socia, y Kara podía encargarse de todo si no hubiera otro remedio. Tal vez podría contratar ayuda extra.

Si Marianne era hija suya nada podría alejarla de ella. Tenía que volar hasta Pensilvania. No tenía otra opción.

—Yo me dedico a organizar eventos. Tendré que llamar a mi socia y ver la manera de que pueda encargarse ella de las fiestas del fin de semana. Pero de una manera u otra lo arreglaremos, Jacob.

Renesmee agarró todos los papeles y se puso de pie. Todavía tenía sus carnés en la mano derecha.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta.

Su voz era grave y segura y la atravesó con la misma fuerza que el miedo que sentía ante lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de aquel momento.

Renesmee miró su carné de conducir antes de clavar sus ojos en los de él. Tenía que mantener el equilibrio. Superaría aquello del mismo modo que había superado todo lo demás.

Le entregó a Jacob los papeles y los carnés y se dispuso a telefonear a Kara con la esperanza de que su socia y mejor amiga le dijera palabras esperanzadoras a las que agarrarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 2**

Jacob estaba sentado en el asiento del pasillo, Renesmee iba a su lado y Abby en la ventanilla. La niña de tres años tenía miles de preguntas. Le brillaban los ojos y abría la boca desmesuradamente al contemplar por la ventana la frenética actividad de la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto.

Jacob recordó cómo aquella misma tarde a primera hora, Renesmee había llamado a su socia y a un par de personas más antes de hacer su equipaje y el de la niña y decirle a Abby que iban a ir en avión a Pensilvania para visitar a la familia de Jacob.

Era una madre sola con muchas responsabilidades. Parecía una buena madre, aunque Jacob no comprendía muy bien los entresijos de su vida ni cómo se las arreglaba para llevar un negocio y criar a una hija sin que ninguna de las dos se resintiera por ello. Jacob tenía también por si lo necesitaba el nombre y la dirección de una señora que supuestamente cuidaba de Abby cuando Renesmee trabajaba. El detective privado había conseguido mucha información en un corto espacio de tiempo.

Renesmee y él no hablaron mientras embarcaba el resto de los pasajeros. Cuando la azafata hizo las demostraciones de emergencia, ella agarró a Abby de la mano y acercó la cabeza a la de su hija para despegar.

—¿Has volado mucho? —le preguntó Jacob.

—No, no mucho —respondió ella negando con la cabeza—. Hice un par de viajes de negocios con mi marido antes de que Abby naciera. También vinimos en avión a Florida cuando nos mudamos desde Washington.

—¿Los tres?

—No —respondió ella con expresión súbitamente sombría—. Nos mudamos cuando Nahuel murió.

Jacob pensó que tal vez se sintiera unido a Renesmee porque ambos habían perdido a su cónyuge.

—Nunca se repone uno de una pérdida así.

—Cualquier tipo de pérdida es difícil de asimilar —respondió ella con voz

suave.

Jacob le hubiera preguntado a qué se refería, pero Renesmee se inclinó sobre la niña y abrió la bandeja del asiento para que pudiera pintar.

Cuando llevaban un rato de vuelo, la azafata pasó con el carro sirviendo bebidas y aperitivos. Abby mordisqueó las almendras. La imagen de Marianne se dibujó en la cabeza de Jacob, y deseó que no lo estuviera echando mucho de menos. Confiaba en que su madre la entretuviera con actividades reposadas. La preocupación por ella no le había abandonado desde que el médico le había hablado de su problema. Tal vez después de la operación aquella angustia desaparecería por fin.

—¿Seguro que no quieres? —le preguntó a Renesmee ofreciéndole su bolsa abierta de almendras.

Ella le sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Llevaba puesta una camisa verde de algodón y pantalones. Había colocado su chaqueta y la de Abby en el compartimento superior, y Jacob se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que no les abrigarían lo suficiente en Pensilvania. Pero la ropa era el menor de sus problemas en aquel momento.

Incapaz de apartar los ojos de Renesmee, observó que tenía unas cuantas pecas en la nariz. Por lo demás, su piel era de una porcelana perfecta. Una oleada de deseo lo animó a mantener las distancias.

—Tienes que comer algo, Renesmee. Por el bien de Abby y también por el de Marianne.

Sus palabras sonaron algo más asertivas de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero Renesmee no se amilanó. Se mantuvo en sus trece.

—He desayunado copiosamente esta mañana. Cuando lleguemos a Pensilvania ya pensaré en la comida. Ahora mismo estoy mejor sin probar bocado, sobre todo mientras volamos.

Jacob supuso que el sentimiento de protección que ella le provocaba se debía a que era doce años mayor.

—Debiste casarte muy joven —comentó.

—Tenía veintiún años —respondió Renesmee parpadeando ante aquel súbito cambio de tema—. No sé si eso es ser muy joven.

Jacob sabía por el informe del detective que Nahuel tenía tres años más que

ella.

—¿Podría volver a ver esos papeles? —le pidió Renesmee, impidiendo así que la conversación continuara por aquellos derroteros—. Los de la custodia y la transcripción de la entrevista. Antes no he podido estudiarlos bien.

Jacob los sacó del bolsillo y se los pasó.

Estaba vez, Renesmee los repasó con gran atención.

—Aunque yo vaya contigo serás tú quien tome todas las decisiones respecto a Marianne —concluyó ella.

—Fui a buscarte porque puede que seas su madre —respondió él en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera oírlos—. Discutiremos juntos todo lo que le concierne. Pero sí, hasta que tengamos los resultados finales de la prueba de ADN, yo tomaré las decisiones.

Jacob observó un destello de desconfianza en sus ojos y se preguntó por qué no terminaba de creerse lo que le decía.

—Y aunque Abby puede ser hija mía —continuó utilizando el mismo tono de voz—, tú tomarás todas las decisiones que le conciernan hasta que conozcamos la verdad.

Renesmee volvió a concentrarse en los papeles y él observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al leer la transcripción de la entrevista con la enfermera. Parpadeó rápidamente para tratar de contenerse.

Jacob le colocó suavemente la mano en el brazo.

El contacto de aquel hombre casi desconocido la hizo soltar algo de presión. Una lágrima resbaló a través de las pestañas de Renesmee. Jacob sintió al instante deseos de secársela, sentir el calor de su piel bajo su dedo pulgar, aspirar la dulzura que desprendía su aroma. Pero una punzada de culpa le atenazó el pecho. De alguna manera, tocar a Renesmee le hacía sentirse desleal hacia Leah. Tras su muerte, Jacob había prometido no volver a pasar por una pena así. El amor dolía demasiado cuando terminaba. Al regresar a Willow Creek se había quitado el anillo, pero todavía se sentía casado con Leah. Y tenía la sensación de que eso no cambiaría nunca.

Apartó la mano de Renesmee y pensó en que iba a regresar a casa.

Antes de aterrizar, el piloto les dijo cómo estaba el tiempo en Pensilvania, y no era bueno. La temperatura rozaba los cero grados y la lluvia que estaba cayendo podía llegar a convertirse en agua nieve. Abby se había quedado dormida durante el último tramo del viaje y no se despertó al aterrizar.

—Dejemos que bajen los demás pasajeros —le dijo Jacob a Renesmee—. Luego yo la llevaré en brazos.

Parecía como si ella fuera a protestar. La vio morderse el labio inferior, sopesar las opciones respecto al equipaje y la lluvia y lo que pasaría después.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente—. Es una buena idea.

Jacob no sabía todavía con exactitud qué tipo de mujer era Renesmee, pero podía percibir que estaba muy unida a Abby. Le resultaría muy difícil soltar un poco aquel lazo.

Abby se despertó cuando desembarcaron, pero no protestó por el hecho de que Jacob la llevara en brazos.

—Vamos a visitar el sitio en el que yo vivo —le explicó él.

Aquello pareció bastarle a la niña. Se metió el pulgar en la boca y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Jacob sintió una tensión en el pecho al pensar una vez más en la posibilidad de que Abby fuera hija suya. Tenía que encontrar la manera de convencer a Renesmee para que se fuera a vivir a Pensilvania. Tendrían que aprender de algún modo a compartir a sus hijas.

Durante la hora de viaje que se tardaba en llegar a los viñedos de Willow Creek, el tiempo empeoró. Comenzó a nevar y la nieve se confundía con el granizo, así que Jacob tuvo que concentrarse en la conducción. Pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que Renesmee no dejaba de mirar hacia el asiento de atrás, en el que Abby iba dormida en la silla de viaje de Marianne.

—¿Quieres que suba la calefacción? —preguntó al ver que Renesmee se abrazaba a sí misma.

—No. Estoy bien.

—El tiempo aquí es muy distinto al de Florida.

—Sí, lo es.

Hablar del tiempo no los llevaría a ninguna parte. Jacob casi podía sentir la tensión de Renesmee. La veía en sus hombros, en el modo en que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Jacob decidió adentrarse en territorio desconocido.

—Háblame del padre de Abby.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Renesmee a la defensiva.

—Porque podría ser el padre de Marianne.

Renesmee se quedó mirando los limpiaparabrisas, que se agitaban furiosamente para limpiar los copos de nieve y el granizo.

—Era asesor financiero.

Jacob ya sabía eso, y también otros datos básicos.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó.

Sabía que Nahuel había muerto de cáncer, pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo comenzó todo y cómo lo había llevado Renesmee.

—Desarrolló un cáncer de páncreas. Había nacido en un pueblecito de Pensilvania con muchas fábricas químicas y una tasa muy elevada de cáncer. Pero según los médicos eso es pura coincidencia. Murió cinco meses después de que le diagnosticaran la enfermedad.

—Eso es muy duro.

Renesmee no contestó. Siguió mirando fijamente por la ventana, y Jacob se preguntó qué estaría viendo, ya que no había más que agua y nieve.

—¿Estaba muy unido a Abby?

—No sé qué importancia tiene eso.

—Quiero saber cómo ha crecido Abby. El papel que Nahuel y tú habéis jugado en su vida.

—He querido a Abby con todo mi corazón desde el momento de su concepción —respondió ella con la voz inflamada—. Sólo tenía seis meses cuando Nahuel enfermó.

—No estuvo contigo aquella noche —insistió Jacob—. La noche que te pusiste de parto.

Renesmee se quedó callada el tiempo suficiente como para que él no la creyera cuando contestó.

—Viajaba mucho. Estaba fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo.

La delicadeza no era el fuerte de Jacob, pero se jugaba demasiado como para presionar a Renesmee o buscarse en ella una enemiga. A pesar de la tensión que había entre ellos y de su actitud a la defensiva, el cuerpo de Jacob respondía ante ella. O tal vez fueran sus hormonas o lo que fuera que hacía que un hombre deseara a una mujer. No había sentido aquellas descargas eléctricas, la necesidad física ni el deseo de tocar a alguien de manera íntima desde que Leah había muerto. El hecho de sentirlo ahora con aquella mujer no tenía sentido y complicaba todavía más la situación. En cualquier caso, él siempre había presumido de saber controlar sus emociones y también sus actos. Podía controlar el deseo exactamente igual que las demás cosas. La mano invisible de Leah sobre su hombro lo ayudaría, porque no estaba dispuesto a olvidarla ni a ella ni a lo que habían compartido.

—Me dijiste que tu esposa y tú llevabais casados un año cuando ella se quedó embarazada, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Renesmee desviando la conversación hacia él.

—Sólo pasé con ella veintiún meses. Muy poco tiempo.

Jacob esperaba que ella indagara más, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo. Guardó un silencio incómodo, y él deseó tener el poder de leerle la mente.

Cuando llegaron a Willow Creek, Jacob se dio cuenta de que Renesmee leía el cartel de entrada al camino privado. Resultaba difícil ver nada en medio de la oscuridad, la nieve y el granizo, pero él estaba tan familiarizado con su propiedad que conocía cada uno de sus rincones.

—¿Es muy grande Willow Creek? —preguntó Renesmee.

—Unos cincuenta acres. Los árboles que hay alrededor del camino son arces plateados que plantó mi abuelo.

El camino fue siguiendo por los viñedos durante algunos kilómetros hasta que dejaron el edificio de las bodegas a la derecha y se encontraron con una casa de ladrillo de tres plantas y un amplio porche iluminado.

—Es muy grande —murmuró Renesmee.

—Sí lo es. Así que hay sitio de sobra para Abby y para ti.

Jacob encendió la luz interior del coche y miró hacia la niña. La pequeña tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Entremos a ver a mi madre —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Seguro que te tiene algo preparado de comer por si tienes hambre. A lo mejor ha hecho galletas.

—¿Puedo comer galletas? —preguntó Abby mirando a su madre.

—Claro —respondió Renesmee sonriendo a su hija.

Pero Jacob notaba que seguía tensa.

Él había llamado a su madre desde el aeropuerto para avisarla de que habían llegado. Confirmando su sospecha de que probablemente estaría esperándolos nerviosa y preocupada, su madre abrió la puerta de entrada antes de que salieran del coche. Cuando Jacob se dio la vuelta para sacar a la niña de la silla vio que Renesmee ya le había desabrochado el cinturón y la tenía en brazos.

Sabía que era inútil ofrecerse a llevarla. La mirada de los ojos de Renesmee indicaba a las claras que podía encargarse perfectamente de cuidar y proteger a su hija.

Con su hija en brazos, indiferente a la nieve que le caía sobre el cabello, Renesmee se aproximó a la puerta de la casa, se quedó delante de la madre de Jacob y finalmente, tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, dijo:

—Hola. Soy Renesmee Cullen.

—Yo soy Sarah Black —respondió la otra mujer asintiendo brevemente con la cabeza.

Jacob se reunió con ellas en el porche tras sacar las maletas.

—Entrad, hace mucho frío —dijo su madre mirándolo a él y cerrando tras ellos la puerta al frío y el viento de febrero.

Jacob trató de mirar la casa a través de los ojos de Renesmee. Y se dio cuenta de que le parecería absolutamente pasada de moda. El papel pintado del salón era el mismo que hacía diez años, blanco y con flores rosas. Era una estancia amplia con grandes butacones y un sofá lleno de cojines a juego con el papel de pared.

Jacob sabía que Renesmee encontraría también la cocina pasada de moda. Todos los electrodomésticos, a excepción del microondas, tenían casi veinte años. Pero su madre mantenía los muebles de madera de cerezo relucientes como espejos, y tanto el suelo de gres como la vieja encimera estaban tan inmaculados como el resto de la casa.

Jacob hizo las presentaciones con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

—Mamá, ya conoces a Renesmee. Y esta es Abby —dijo mirando a su madre.

La expresión de Sarah no dejaba dudas de que estaba dispuesta a aceptar a Abby como su nieta, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto. Se limitó a tenderle la mano extendida a Renesmee.

La joven se la estrechó haciendo equilibrios con Abby en brazos para que no se le cayera.

—Esa ropa no sirve para el mes de febrero en Pensilvania —aseguró la anciana mirando a la madre y a la hija—. Espero que hayáis traído algo más abrigado.

Renesmee estiró los hombros y abrazó a Abby con más fuerza.

—Pensilvania es muy diferente a Florida. He traído la ropa más de invierno que tenemos.

Viendo que las líneas de la batalla comenzaban a trazarse, Jacob trató de apaciguar un poco los ánimos.

—Le he dicho a Abby que a lo mejor habías hecho galletas.

—Claro que sí —respondió Sarah suavizando la expresión—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo para que te dé una?

Abby observó a aquella mujer que tendría unos sesenta y tantos años, el pelo rizado y canoso y gafas de montura plateada. Sin contestar, se dio la vuelta y hundió el rostro en el hombro de su madre.

—Es tímida con los desconocidos —aseguró Renesmee acariciándole la espalda a su hija pero sin animarla a que fuera con Sarah.

—¿Por qué no vienes a la cocina conmigo y buscamos esas galletas? —le preguntó Jacob a la niña.

—Quiero que venga también mamá —respondió Abby con una firmeza que él sabía que era inamovible.

—Claro. Mamá te llevará. Vamos, seguidme.

Sarah pareció decepcionada, pero cuando Jacob pasó a su lado le murmuró:

—Dale tiempo.

Luego encabezó la comitiva, preguntándose cómo encajaría Marianne en aquella mezcla y si habría sido una buena idea reunirse todos.

Una hora más tarde, Renesmee se vio en una habitación con una enorme cama de madera y se sintió como si hubiera aterrizado en Oz. Los acontecimientos del día se habían desarrollado a tanta velocidad que no sabía muy bien ni dónde estaba.

—Buenas noches, mami —murmuró Abby a su lado abrazándose a su conejito de peluche.

Renesmee sintió una punzada en el corazón mientras arropaba a su hija. Sarah Black había intentado que Abby y ella durmieran en habitaciones contiguas pero separadas. Pero Renesmee había rechazado la idea diciéndole a la madre de Jacob que aquella noche su hija y ella dormirían juntas. No quería que Abby se despertara por la noche en un lugar desconocido y le entrara miedo. Para su sorpresa, Jacob la respaldó.

Renesmee se sentó en la cama y deseó abrazar a su hija y no soltarla nunca. Su cabeza le decía que ella también debería prepararse para dormir. Debería introducirse en el mundo de los sueños, igual que Abby, y tratar de ver las cosas por la mañana con una perspectiva diferente. Pero los pensamientos no dejaban de rondarle por la cabeza. Sentía como si se hubiera tomado diez tazas de café. Aunque no había bebido ninguna.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces y entró Jacob.

—No quise llamar por si estaba dormida. Para no despertarla.

—Creo que está completamente rendida —respondió Renesmee mirando a Abby en lugar de a él—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Jacob se acercó a la cama y ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Se dijo a sí misma que se trataba sencillamente de una reacción a las noticias que le había dado, a aquel viaje tan repentino, al hecho de encontrarse en un lugar extraño. Pero la luz que emitía la lamparita que había al lado de la cama le confería a la habitación una atmósfera íntima.

De pronto, Renesmee sintió la necesidad de ponerse de pie para no tener a Jacob tan cerca.

—A tu madre no le caigo bien —dijo sin más preámbulo.

—No te conoce —respondió él.

—Eso no parece importarle.

Jacob se pasó la mano por el cabello y Renesmee observó las líneas de cansancio que se dibujaron en la frente y alrededor de los ojos. Él también había tenido un día muy largo. Más que ninguno de ellos.

—El año pasado no ha sido fácil para ella. La muerte de mi padre fue muy repentina. Y aunque mi tío trató de ayudarla a llevar la bodega, ella no había tenido que enfrentarse nunca antes con todos los aspectos del negocio. Antes ayudaba a mi padre a su manera, actuando como anfitriona y estando en contacto con la comunidad. Pero el proceso de fabricar vino la ha sobrepasado.

—Muchas mujeres se encuentran en una posición semejante cuando su marido muere.

—¿Tú también? —inquirió Jacob.

—No. Yo ya llevaba antes mi propio negocio.

—Y mi madre lo sabe. Sabe que eres una viuda con una niña pequeña que se encarga de todo sola. Por eso tal vez está a la defensiva. Tal vez vea en ti el tipo de mujer que ella siempre quiso ser: independiente y con vida propia. También se ha vuelto muy posesiva con Marianne. Creo que el hecho de que la niña y yo estemos aquí le ha dado un nuevo sentido a su vida.

—¿Y me ve a mí como una amenaza? —preguntó Renesmee.

—Probablemente.

Jacob la miraba pensativo, como si estuviera tratando de averiguarlo todo sobre ella. A su vez, Renesmee estaba haciendo lo mismo, por lo que sintió de nuevo entre ellos un campo magnético que la sacudió emocionalmente casi tanto como la propia situación.

—¿Te gustaría ver a Marianne? —preguntó finalmente él—. Duerme como un tronco. Aunque entremos no se despertará.

Renesmee sentía de alguna manera como si llevara toda la tarde y toda la noche aguantando la respiración. Nunca había sido una persona miedosa. Siempre había rechazado el temor y se había enfrentado a las situaciones. Pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse al miedo que había estado intentando asaltar su corazón desde que Jacob Black había entrado en su vida.

¿Y si Abby no era hija suya? ¿Y si la perdía?

—Enseguida vuelvo, cariño —dijo girándose para darle un beso a la niña en la mejilla.

Renesmee no quería que Jacob captara su miedo porque sabía que lo utilizaría en su contra. Así que se puso muy recta, trató de tranquilizarse y dijo con voz pausada:

—Me gustaría ver a Marianne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 3**

Mientras caminaba al lado de Jacob por el pasillo, Renesmee sintió que estaba en un sueño. Nada de todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día le parecía real. Ni la aparición de aquel hombre en el parque, ni la historia que le había contado ni el vuelo. Le resultaba imposible imaginarse que en unos segundos tal vez conociera a su propia hija.

De uno de los dormitorios que había a la derecha salía una luz tenue, y cuando Jacob se detuvo, ella lo imitó.

—Está ahí —dijo él en voz baja.

Renesmee pudo ver el amor que sentía por Marianne y también el dolor en sus ojos. Jacob tenía miedo de perder a su hija en la operación o como consecuencia de su enfermedad.

Él se echó a un lado para permitir que Renesmee entrara primero en la habitación. Ella apenas se fijó en los muebles blancos, las paredes rosas y los muñecos de peluche, probablemente más grandes que la propia niña.

Entonces vio la bombona de oxígeno en el rincón y se quedó paralizada.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que a los pies de la cama había un perro. El animal la miró con los ojos brillantes. No estaba durmiendo, sino guardando el sueño de su ama. La niña tenía el pelo castaño, más liso que Abby. A la luz de la lamparita parecía muy frágil.

Renesmee no pudo evitar acercarse más a la cama y ponerse de rodillas. Entonces vio el intercomunicador para bebés y una especie de monitor en la mesilla de noche.

—El monitor es una medida de precaución. Si su ritmo cardíaco cambia suena la alarma —susurró Jacob en la oscuridad con una voz que parecía de terciopelo.

Aunque Renesmee sólo tenía ojos para Marianne, él siguió hablando.

—Yo entro dos o tres veces por la noche para comprobar que todo va bien. También lo hacía cuando no tenía ningún síntoma. Tenemos la bombona de oxígeno por si acaso hay una emergencia. Esperemos que después de la operación ya no haga falta.

Renesmee cayó entonces en la cuenta de lo duro que debía resultar todo aquello para Jacob. No lo demostraba, y tenía la sospecha de que tampoco hablaba mucho de ello. Seguramente tampoco sería de los que expresaban abiertamente sus sentimientos.

No lo sabía pero tampoco importaba. Lo único que importaba eran aquellas dos niñas.

El perro la miraba con desconfianza. Y cuando estiró la mano para tocar a Marianne, Jacob le dijo:

—No pasa nada, Buff. No le hará daño.

Aquella bola de pelo pareció tranquilizarse y colocó la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras.

—A Marianne le encantan los animales —murmuró Jacob—. Tiene a Buffington desde que cumplió un año y medio. Él ha sido su compañero cuando yo no podía estar con ella.

Renesmee le apartó a la niña un mechón de cabello que tenía en la cara. Era una criatura preciosa.

Entonces se puso de pie, abrumada por un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias, de sensaciones extrañas, por una confusión que parecía no tener fin. Las vidas de todos iban a cambiar.

A menos que Marianne no fuera su hija.

Una vez de vuelta en el pasillo, Renesmee dibujó el rostro de Abby en su cabeza. Siempre había pensado que era una mezcla de Nahuel y de ella. Pero ahora... ¿No podría su nariz ser de la esposa de Jacob?

Cuando había mirado a Marianne; con un poco de esfuerzo, pudo ver en ella algo de sí misma y también de Nahuel.

Renesmee estaba tan sumida en sus emociones que no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Jacob la detuvo colocándole el brazo en el hombro.

—Tienes que pensar que todo va a salir bien.

—No puedo renunciar a Abby —dijo ella sinceramente negando con la cabeza—. No renunciaré a ella. Ella es mi hija.

Apartándose de Jacob, Renesmee se sintió más sola que en toda su vida.

—Las niñas merecen conocer la verdad —respondió él agarrándola de nuevo suavemente—. Y nosotros también. Si no te enfrentas a ella regresará para perseguirte.

Renesmee se sentía como si acabara de regresar de la guerra. Quería volver al lado de Abby. Necesitaba dormir un poco para poder pensar con más claridad. Por la mañana vería las cosas con otra perspectiva.

Las palabras de Jacob le retumbaban en la cabeza. A veces pensaba que habría sido mejor que nunca se hubiera enterado de la aventura de Nahuel. Haber vivido en la ignorancia. Entonces tal vez no se le habría roto el corazón. Entonces tal vez no le costara tanto confiar.

—Pareces agotada —comentó Jacob mirándola como si realmente le importara su cansancio.

—Sólo necesito acostarme al lado de Abby y dormir toda la noche de un

tirón.

Era totalmente ilógico y no venía al caso para nada con lo que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos, pero Renesmee se preguntó si Jacob habría tenido alguna relación con alguien desde que su mujer murió. Era tan guapo, tan sensual... tan seguro de sí mismo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó él.

—En nada importante —respondió Renesmee sonrojándose.

—Mientes fatal.

—No estoy mintiendo —contestó ella con indignación—. Pero tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mis pensamientos.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante varios segundos. El silencio se hizo tan audible como los latidos del corazón de Renesmee.

—Cierto —reconoció Jacob con sequedad—. No tengo ningún derecho. Soy consciente de que lo único que nos ocupa es conocer la verdad. Mañana llamaré a nuestro médico para hacer cuanto antes la prueba de ADN.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Renesmee vio cómo Jacob miraba

de reojo hacia dentro. Las circunstancias los unían a los hijos del otro, al menos momentáneamente, hasta que estuvieran los resultados de las pruebas de paternidad. Luego sus vidas serían más simples o mucho más complicadas. Lo mejor para ella sería guardar en lo posible las distancias con Jacob Black. No podía dejarse llevar por las emociones. No podía permitir que la electricidad que sentía que había entre ellos se convirtiera en auténtica corriente.

—Está dormida —comentó él con expresión indescifrable.

—Duerme como un tronco. Seguramente no se despertará hasta por la mañana.

—Os veré mañana —se despidió Jacob dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Al verlo bajar, Renesmee entró en el dormitorio, cerró la puerta y sacó un camisón de la maleta. Se desvistió a toda prisa y se lo puso antes de deslizarse al lado de su hija.

Rodeándola con el brazo, apoyó la cabeza contra el sedoso cabello de la niña y rezó para quedarse dormida.

Renesmee estaba colocando dos lazos rosas en las trenzas de Abby a la mañana siguiente cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Adelante —dijo con voz neutra mientras remataba el lazo.

La puerta se abrió y Jacob entró. Ella contuvo la respiración sin poder evitarlo. Estaba tan atractivo... En lugar del traje llevaba puestos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de Leahela con las mangas remangadas a la altura de los codos. Aunque el día anterior, ella se había percatado de su fuerza y su buena forma física, no habían sido tan evidentes. Tenía los brazos musculosos. Las piernas, embutidas en los pantalones, parecían poderosas. Sus caderas estrechas, los hombros anchos y aquel mechón de cabello oscuro que le caía sobre la frente provocaban sensaciones extrañas en la boca del estómago de Renesmee. Aquel Jacob Black parecía... menos civilizado. Más primitivo.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Abby.

Renesmee sabía que no le gustaba estarse quieta ni siquiera un momento.

—¿Te gustaría conocer a un persona? —le preguntó Jacob a la niña con una sonrisa.

—¿A quién? —inquirió Abby.

—A mi hija. Es de tu edad. Le he dicho que teníamos visitas.

—¿Podemos verla? —le preguntó la niña a su madre.

—Claro. Pero Marianne ha estado malita y necesita estar tranquila, así que no puedes andar corriendo por ahí.

—Vamos —dijo Jacob tendiéndole la mano—. Te enseñaré donde está.

Para sorpresa de Renesmee, Abby le agarró la mano a Jacob y se fue con él. Al parecer, ya no era un extraño para ella. Confiaba en él lo suficiente como para seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Marianne, la niña estaba tendida encima de la cama, tapada con una manta y apoyada sobre tres almohadas. Cuando los vio llegar sonrió.

—Marianne, esta es la amiguita de la que te hablé —dijo acercándose con Abby todavía de la mano—. Abby, te presento a Marianne.

Sin preguntar siquiera, Abby se subió encima de la cama al lado de la otra

niña.

—Tal vez no deberías... —intervino Renesmee acercándose al instante.

—No pasa nada —respondió Jacob—. Se cansa enseguida y por eso tiene que estar en la cama la mayoría del tiempo. Pero puede estar acompañada.

Abby miró con timidez a su nueva amiga y agarró uno de los peluches que había encima de la cama.

—Epi —dijo con una risa.

Marianne le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba claro que las niñas habían encontrado un punto de conexión.

—Y esta es Renesmee, la madre de Abby —le dijo Jacob a su hija.

La niña ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y la estudió con curiosidad.

—Hola, cariño. Vamos a quedarnos un tiempo aquí con tu padre y con tu abuela.

—¿Mientras estoy en el hospital? —preguntó de un modo tan adulto que a Renesmee casi se le olvidó que tenía tres años.

—Sí. Mientras estás en el hospital.

En aquel momento entró Sarah con la bandeja del desayuno de Marianne y Buffington pisándole los talones.

—¡Oh! —exclamó con sorpresa al toparse de frente con Renesmee—. ¿No es un poco pronto para que Marianne tenga tantas emociones? —preguntó mirando a su hijo.

—Está harta de estar en el dormitorio. Y está harta de vernos a nosotros las caras. Creo que Abby y Renesmee le vendrán muy bien.

—Pero ahora es la hora de desayunar —insistió Sarah dejando la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche.

—Yo también tengo hambre, mamá —aseguró Abby aspirando el olor de los huevos fritos y el beicon—. ¿Puedo comer también?

—Claro —respondió Jacob— Aquí hay suficiente para las dos. Sólo hace falta otro vaso de leche y más zumo.

—Iré a buscarlo —se ofreció Sarah—. También traeré algo más de beicon. Luego me quedaré con ellas un rato para asegurarme de que Marianne no se cansa demasiado.

—¿A ti te parece bien, Abby? —le preguntó Jacob a la niña cuando Sarah desapareció por las escaleras—. Quiero llevar a tu madre abajo para que desayune un poco.

—Podemos jugar con Epi —dijo la niña con entusiasmo tras mirar largamente a Marianne y después a Sarah, que acababa de subir con otra bandeja.

—Me parece muy bien —aseguró Jacob agarrando suavemente a Renesmee del brazo—. Bajemos a la cocina. Luego subiremos a ver cómo están.

—¿A qué hora la operan el lunes? —preguntó ella cuando estuvieron abajo.

—La ingresan sobre las seis de la tarde.

—Tengo la sensación de que tu madre no quiere que toque nada por aquí.

—No está acostumbrada a tener visitas en casa. Pero tengo la sensación de que tú no eres el tipo de mujer que permite que le digan lo que tiene que hacer y lo que no.

—¿Me estás comparando con alguien? —preguntó Renesmee sin poder evitar pensar qué veía Jacob en ella cuando la miraba.

—Tal vez sí —respondió él tras una pausa en la que pareció sorprendido—. Leah se mantenía siempre en un segundo plano. Por encima de todo pensaba que lo mejor era no crear problemas.

—¿Con tu madre?

—Sólo estuvimos una vez en Willow Creek. Yo tenía un asunto de negocios por la zona y ella quería ver los viñedos.

—Pero esta es tu casa.

—No, no lo era. Mi hogar estaba en Washington.

—Pero...

—Tengo mucho trabajo —la interrumpió él—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que desayunabas antes de irme. ¿Quieres huevos revueltos y todo eso o...?

—Café con tostadas es suficiente —lo atajó Renesmee esta vez.

—A las nueve llamaré al médico para ver cuándo podemos hacer la prueba del ADN —dijo Jacob sacando el zumo de naranja de la nevera—. Puedes recorrer los viñedos tranquilamente con Abby. Así se entretendrá. Y si quieres llévate a Buff. Le encanta correr por el campo. Pero no paséis cerca del riachuelo que hay detrás de la casa. Es peligroso.

Jacob señaló la cafetera que había en la encimera y la tostada de pan casero que había al lado sobre un plato.

—Intenta sentirte cómoda aquí, Renesmee —dijo agarrando la cazadora de cuero que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla—. Quiero que Abby y tú os sintáis como en casa.

Y dicho aquello salió por la puerta de atrás. Renesmee se preguntó si lo que Jacob quería realmente era que ella se sintiera como en casa o estaba más interesado en que fuera Abby la que se sintiera así.

Y ese pensamiento la asustó.

Cuando terminó de desayunar subió y estuvo un rato charlando y jugando con las niñas mientras Sarah estaba abajo. Renesmee tuvo la sensación de que Marianne estaba muy pálida aquella mañana. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por la idea de la prueba de ADN mientras las dos niñas jugaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

A media mañana, Sarah entró en la habitación, miró a Marianne y dijo:

—Creo que será mejor que descanses, cariño.

—¿Tenemos que irnos? —preguntó Abby.

—Un ratito —respondió la mujer sonriendo—. ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo con Buff? Creo que necesita estirar las patas —dijo mirando a Renesmee.

—¿Podemos ir a ver los viñedos? —preguntó ella.

—Supongo que sí. Aunque no hay mucho que ver en esta época del año.

Renesmee estuvo a punto de sonreír al escuchar los gruñidos de Sarah. Parecía como si en su interior hubiera una mujer agradable a la que no supiera cómo dar salida.

—Para nosotras todo será nuevo.

—La nieve y el hielo se habrán mezclado con el sol, así que estará todo embarrado.

—Tendremos cuidado por donde pisamos.

—Será mejor que Abby se ponga uno de los abrigos de Marianne. Fuera

hace frío. Si tú quieres uno de los míos...

—No hace falta —aseguró Renesmee—. No estaremos fuera mucho tiempo.

Diez minutos más tarde madre e hija caminaba por el sendero que llevaba al viñedo. Pasaron delante de un establo y Renesmee se preguntó si lo seguirían utilizando o estaría abandonado. Mientras Abby corría detrás del perro se fueron acercando a las viñas, que tendrían unos tres metros de altura y estaban alineadas en extensas filas. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando vio cómo Buff salía disparado. Jacob estaba entre dos filas y sujetaba unas uvas con la mano, estudiándolas. Renesmee no tenía ganas de iniciar otra conversación con él, sobre todo de carácter personal. Pero no podía sencillamente ignorarlo y seguir andando.

Al verla acercarse, Jacob se puso de pie. Renesmee aspiró con fuerza el aire y se llenó los pulmones con el frío aire de febrero. Su chaqueta no le abrigaba lo suficiente, así que se frotó los brazos.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Jacob.

—Estoy bien.

Al menos lo estaba antes de hallarse tan cerca de él. Ahora el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía las mejillas calientes. Era un fenómeno curioso que no había experimentado con anterioridad y que no le gustaba.

Jacob alzó las cejas ante aquella respuesta, como si no se la hubiera creído ni por un momento. Se bajó la cremallera de la cazadora y se la quitó. Antes de que Renesmee pudiera averiguar lo que iba hacer, él se la colocó por encima de los hombros. Estaba calentita y olía ligeramente a colonia y a una indiscutible virilidad que le atravesó el cuerpo en forma de oleada de calor.

—La necesitas —le ordenó cuando ella trató de quitarse la cazadora—. Yo estoy acostumbrado al frío de Pensilvania, tú no.

Jacob le sujetaba las solapas alrededor de los hombros. Tenía las manos grandes, fuertes y callosas. Eran las manos de un hombre que trabajaba la tierra, no de un bioquímico.

—¿Siempre has ayudado a tu padre con el vino? —le preguntó por curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó Jacob con expresión sombría.

—Creciste aquí. Luego te hiciste bioquímico, así que supongo que en parte fue para trabajar la uva.

—Esa fue mi primera intención cuando me matriculé en la universidad. Pero luego... las circunstancias me llevaron por un camino diferente. Mi padre era el que llevaba el viñedo hasta que murió hace un año.

Renesmee tuvo la sensación de que había algo más en aquella historia. Si Jacob amaba aquella tierra, como parecía que así era, y le gustaba el proceso de fabricar vino, ¿por qué no había ayudado a su padre? ¿Por qué no había regresado hasta entonces?

Renesmee escuchó el sonido de la risa de Abby y se giró para mirarla. La niña había encontrado una piedra muy bonita.

—Hace colección —murmuró al ver la mirada de curiosidad de Jacob.

—Marianne no es una entusiasta de la naturaleza. Supongo que se debe a que haa pasado la mayor parte de su vida dentro de casa. La ciudad no es el mejor sitio para recoger las hojas que caen de los árboles o cuidar las flores del jardín. Cuando llegamos aquí le compré un pony para que pasara más tiempo fuera.

Renesmee había visto el establo pero en aquel momento no supo si estaba habitado.

—Le tiene miedo —explicó Jacob sacudiendo la cabeza—. No he

conseguido que se suba a él. Y ahora...

Renesmee sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que podría perderla. Que nunca llegaría a montar en aquel pony.

—¿Has concertado cita con el médico? —le preguntó.

—Esta tarde a las tres.

Un grito proveniente de la casa interrumpió la conversación. Era Sarah, que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Jacob! ¡Marianne tiene problemas para respirar!

—¡Llama a urgencias! —respondió él saliendo disparado—. Yo le pondré el oxígeno.

Renesmee se acercó a toda prisa a Abby y la tomó de la mano. Luego se apresuró hacia la casa con Buff pisándole los talones. Mientras caminaba, el corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho. Si Marianne era hija suya...

Tratando de mantener a raya sus pensamientos, Renesmee agarró en brazos a Abby y subió a toda prisa los escalones del porche. Siguió a Jacob y deseó poder ayudar de alguna manera, rezando para no perder a Marianne... ni a Abby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras el personal sanitario sacaba a Marianne en camilla de la habitación, Abby contemplaba asustada la escena desde el pasillo.

—Se la van a llevar al hospital para que se ponga buena —trató de tranquilizarla Renesmee.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —le preguntó Jacob de pronto agarrándola del

codo.

—Si quiero ir, pero...

Sarah se inclinó en ese momento sobre Abby y la tomó suavemente de los brazos.

—¿Quieres hacer galletas conmigo? Y luego Buff y yo te llevaremos a ver el pony de Marianne. ¿Qué te parece?

—Quiero ver al pony —dijo la niña palmoteando alegremente.

—Estaremos bien —aseguró Sarah mirando a Jacob y a Renesmee—. Vamos, marchaos.

—Luego te llamo para ver si te estás divirtiendo mucho, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo Renesmee abrazando a su hija.

—Adiós, mami —se despidió Abby asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella se giró hacia Jacob y ambos bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

Una vez en la ambulancia, Renesmee miró a la niña. Estaba enganchada a un monitor con una mascarilla de oxígeno que le cubría la nariz y la boca. Sintió como si la partieran por la mitad. Podía verse reflejada en los ojos de Marianne. Y si se fijaba con atención, podía ver la forma de la mandíbula de Nahuel en la cara de la niña.

—Te vas a poner bien —dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña—. Enseguida estarás jugando con Abby y persiguiendo a Buff por el campo.

Renesmee lo decía de corazón, porque su instinto así se lo indicaba. Y se fiaba de él para los asuntos familiares y para los negocios. Pero en lo que se refería a los hombres no podía decir lo mismo.

Cuando conoció a Nahuel estaba terminando la carrera de empresariales. Era guapo, encantador, y sólo tenía ojos para ella. Se enamoró perdidamente, y tras un breve noviazgo se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Washington. Pero transcurrido un año, cuando Renesmee estaba embarazada, descubrió que Nahuel había tenido una aventura. Entonces decidió seguir adelante por el bien del bebé. Su marido le juró que no volvería a serle infiel, pero la confianza se había roto y ella no parecía capaz de recuperarla. Nahuel seguía viajando mucho y no siempre le decía donde estaba. Cuando Abby nació, su hija reclamó por completo su atención hasta que a Nahuel le diagnosticaron cáncer. No podía abandonarlo en aquella situación.

Así que se quedó y cuidó de él y también de la niña.

Pero su experiencia la había vuelto desconfiada. No necesitaba apoyarse en ningún hombre. Se había equivocado con Nahuel, no era el tipo de persona que ella pensaba. Así que no confiaba en su instinto respecto a los hombres, y mucho menos respecto a Jacob Black, cuando la base de su vida estaba en juego.

La ambulancia se detuvo finalmente en la puerta del hospital. Renesmee no era capaz de imaginar lo que les aguardaría los próximos días.

Jacob y él esperaron en la sala de urgencias mientras se llevaban a Marianne en camilla. Unos minutos más tarde apareció el médico de Marianne en la puerta y la dejó semi abierta para que pudieran ver a la niña.

—Vamos a operar. Ya te expliqué el procedimiento la semana pasada — dijo dirigiéndose a Jacob—. Estaremos en el quirófano aproximadamente tres horas. Estará en la sala de reanimación otras dos. Las primeras doce horas después de la operación serán el indicativo del resultado. La enfermera traerá los papeles para que los firmes.

Renesmee se giró para mirar a Jacob y vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sintió que el labio inferior le temblaba. Un instante después, él la tenía abrazada y ella apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando se sintió algo más entera, Renesmee alzó la cabeza. Él la miró. En sus ojos había una luz profunda que la emocionó y al mismo tiempo la asustó.

En cualquier caso, Jacob se recompuso en cuestión de segundos y ella comprobó con alivio que se apartaba.

—¿Podemos esperar aquí a que salga del quirófano? —preguntó Renesmee saliendo del círculo de sus brazos algo avergonzada.

—No sé si podemos, pero vamos a hacerlo.

Estaba segura de que Jacob no quería estar tampoco lejos de allí. Pero el momento reconfortante e íntimo que acababan de compartir había creado una atmósfera extraña entre ellos. Tal vez se les pasara durante la espera. O tal vez volverían a sentir aquella conexión otra vez. Una conexión que a Renesmee le daba pánico.

Porque era demasiado peligrosa como para pensar siquiera en ella.

Jacob regresó a la sala de espera con dos vasos de café y unos sándwiches. Había llamado a su madre para decirle que iban a operar a Marianne y Renesmee había hablado un momento con Abby. Él también había hablado con la niña. Quería que se fuera acostumbrando a que formara parte de su vida.

Cuando llegó a la sala vio que Renesmee no estaba y casi lo agradeció. Prefería estar solo en situaciones de aquel tipo. Cuando tenía problemas o sentimientos a los que no quería enfrentarse, Leah solía decir que era como un oso que se metía en la cueva hasta que llegaba a un acuerdo consigo mismo. Ahora el viñedo era su cueva, excepto cuando su tío Stan andaba por allí. Desde que él había regresado a Willow Creek, Stan estaba completamente a la defensiva. El hermano de su padre siempre había echado una mano en los viñedos. Jacob nunca había estado muy unido a su tío hasta que descubrió la verdad sobre sus padres cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Entonces, todo se vino abajo.

Jacob dejó la bandeja con el café y los sándwiches encima de la mesa que había delante del sofá. Agarró uno de los vasos de plástico y se acercó a la ventana. Desde allí paseó la mirada por el campo.

Y viajó hacia atrás en el tiempo.

Siempre había respetado a su padre. Preston Black había visto las posibilidades de fabricar vino en el valle de Susquehanna antes de que se convirtiera en un sector importante de la zona. Jacob sentía fascinación por el proceso de la bodega y había decidido desde muy joven sacarse el título de bioquímico para aumentar la reputación de los vinos de Willow Creek. Desde niño sintió que entre sus padres había una especie de distanciamiento, aunque nunca

Necesitaba su libro de familia para sacarse el pasaporte y poder realizar un viaje a Europa. Cuando lo encontró en el desván no dio crédito a sus ojos. El nombre de su madre no figuraba en su partida de nacimiento. En su lugar aparecía el de Doreen Edwards. Jacob se encaró a sus padres y descubrió que Preston había tenido una aventura diecinueve años atrás. Sarah era amiga de su padre y siempre lo había amado. Doreen era muy hermosa pero al parecer aspiraba a convertirse en una cantante famosa y por eso quería abortar. Cuando el padre de Jacob la convenció para que tuviera al niño y se lo entregara, Sarah estuvo de acuerdo en criarlo como si fuera suyo.

El mundo de Jacob se vino abajo aquel día. No sabía ni quién era, y por eso lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Doreen. La encontró cantando en un hotel de Atlantic City. Ambos comprendieron enseguida que no tenían nada en común ni ningún lazo que los atara, y después de aquel encuentro no volvieron a verse más.

Jacob se convirtió en un joven amargado, incapaz de perdonar a sus padres por haber alimentado aquella mentira durante tanto tiempo. Cuando se graduó decidió dedicarse al campo de la investigación en lugar de regresar a Willow Creek. Cuando su trabajo empezó a ser reconocido ganó más dinero del que podía gastar. Con una reputación ya ganada, comenzó a tomarse más tiempo libre y entonces reparó en la asistente de investigación de su laboratorio, Leah Matthews. Seis meses más tarde se casó con ella.

—¿Jacob? —lo llamó Renesmee con voz suave.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios lo devolvió al presente. Al mirarla vio en ella todas las cosas que la diferenciaban de Leah. El pelo de Renesmee tenía reflejos pelirrojos. También era más alta. Y tenía mucha más energía que su esposa.

Jacob se detuvo en aquel punto. No debería estar haciendo comparaciones. No tenía ninguna necesidad.

—He ido al mostrador de enfermeras para ver si sabían algo —dijo ella tomando asiento en el sofá.

—No sabremos nada a no ser que... hasta que termine —se corrigió Jacob.

Había estado a punto de decir «A no ser que algo salga mal». Pero ninguno de los dos tenía interés en ir por aquel camino.

Al sentarse al lado de Renesmee, Jacob no pudo negar la atracción que sentía por ella y lo culpable que se sentía. Nunca habían saltado las chispas de aquella manera con Leah. Se preguntó si lo que su padre había sentido por Doreen Edwards no habría sido algo parecido.

Durante la hora siguiente, Renesmee se concentró en sus propios pensamientos y él hizo lo mismo. Ambos pasaron las hojas de las revistas sin leerlas realmente.

Cuando el cardiólogo hizo su aparición en la sala todavía llevaba el gorro y la mascarilla.

—La operación ha salido bien. Voy a dejar a Marianne en la UCI de pediatría durante las próximas doce horas. Dentro de una hora y media podréis entrar a verla.

—Gracias —dijo Jacob acercándose para estrecharle la mano.

—No me las des —contestó el médico—. Es mi trabajo.

Y dicho aquello desapareció.

—Siento como si otra vez pudiera respirar —dijo Renesmee con una sonrisa.

—Te entiendo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Jacob? —preguntó ella poniéndose seria.

—Relajarnos unos minutos y despejarnos la cabeza.

—No me refiero a ahora. Me refiero a... Yo tengo mi vida en Florida y la tuya está aquí. Las niñas se llevan fenomenal. Si Marianne es realmente hija mía...

—No adelantes acontecimientos o te volverás loca —dijo Jacob agarrándola suavemente de los hombros—. Dejemos que Marianne se recupere, hagamos la prueba del ADN y después ya veremos.

Ella lo estaba mirando con aquellos ojos grandes y verdes que le provocaban una tensión por todo el cuerpo. Jacob sabía qué pensamientos le estaban pasando por la cabeza porque eran los mismos que le pasaban a él: Traslados, custodia compartida, una vida en la que ya nada sería igual... Deseaba que aquel torbellino emocional se detuviera para ambos, quería que se le pasaran las ganas de besar a Renesmee y regresar a la vida que tenía antes de que los síntomas de Marianne hubieran hecho necesaria la cirugía.

El aroma del perfume de Renesmee era ligero y seductor. La camiseta que llevaba puesta le marcaba los senos, y Jacob supo que le cabrían perfectamente en las manos. La parte inferior de su cuerpo pareció despertarse de deseo y experimentó una necesidad que no había conocido hasta entonces.

Cuando se inclinó para besarla supo que ella no se apartaría. Sabía que las chispas de aquella atracción también habían alcanzado a Renesmee. Y también sabía que ella era lo suficientemente independiente y segura de sí misma como para haberse alejado mucho antes si no hubiera querido que aquello sucediera.

—No deberíamos —la oyó susurrar mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—Deber o no deber no tiene nada que ver con esto —musitó él sin saber muy bien a qué se refería Renesmee exactamente.

Entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus senos se aplastaron contra la Leahela de su camisa. Fue un contacto electrizante que se hizo todavía más intenso cuando apoyó los labios en los de ella. El impacto y la potencia de aquel beso atravesaron el cuerpo de Jacob y la besó con más intensidad, deslizando la lengua en el interior de su boca, taladrando su mundo y sus defensas. Él nunca había experimentado un deseo tan animal por nadie. Ni siquiera por Leah.

El sonido de una camilla de metal por el suelo del pasillo le hizo ser consciente del lugar en el que se encontraban. Jacob dio un respingo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Tienes razón —dijo apartándose ligeramente de ella—. No debería haber hecho esto. Ya es todo bastante complicado.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Renesmee se hizo cargo de la parte de culpa que le correspondía.

—Supongo que he dejado que ocurriera porque necesitaba distraerme.

A Jacob no le gustó escuchar aquello, aunque pensaba que podía ser

cierto.

—Voy a dar un paseo para despejarme.

Con un poco de suerte el frío conseguiría helarle también el cuerpo.

—Yo voy a volver a llamar a Abby. Le contaré a tu madre la buena noticia.

Mientras Renesmee se dirigía al teléfono, él salió de la sala tratando de sacarse aquel beso de la cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que se había tratado de un experimento. Nada más.

Un experimento que le había estallado en la cara.

Quince minutos más tarde, Jacob caminaba por la acera con las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora de cuero. Con la derecha sujetaba un trozo de papel. Había apuntado en él un número de teléfono por si acaso lo necesitaba.

Tenían que hacerse las pruebas de ADN lo antes posible. El médico le había dicho que podrían tener los resultados en dos semanas, tal vez antes si recurrían a un laboratorio privado. Jacob quería tenerlos antes. Todo estaba en suspenso hasta que supieran con seguridad que Renesmee era la madre de Marianne.

Se había levantado de pronto un viento cortante, pero a Jacob no le importó. Mientras caminaba hacia el hospital cruzó para colocarse en la acera del edificio, se refugió bajo un toldo y sacó el teléfono móvil. Marianne iba a pasar tiempo con Renesmee y él quería saber exactamente qué tipo de madre era. Y eso no podía averiguarse con el informe de un detective privado.

Pero Jacob tenía el nombre de la mujer que cuidaba de Abby cuando Renesmee estaba trabajando. Si le decía sinceramente lo que quería, tal vez la mujer estuviera dispuesta a confiar en él.

Marcó el número de teléfono de Loretta Carmichael y esperó.

—¿Diga?

—¿Señora Carmichael? Hola, me llamo Jacob Black.

—¿Black? Ah, ya. Usted es el hombre que se llevó a Renesmee y a Abby a Pensilvania.

—¿Le ha contado ella lo ocurrido? —preguntó Jacob, pensando que una de las llamadas que Renesmee hizo antes de salir de Florida fue a aquella mujer.

—Por supuesto que sí. No me lo podía creer. ¡Bebés cambiados! Yo creía que esas cosas sólo sucedían en las películas. Pobre Renesmee, con todo lo que había sufrido...

—Supongo que para ella sería muy duro que a su marido le diagnosticaran un cáncer.

—¿Duro? Es una manera suave de decirlo. Fue una vergüenza.

—¿Se refiere a la enfermedad?

—No, por Dios. Renesmee me contó que cuando estaba embarazada, él tuvo una aventura. No era la primera vez, si me permite que se lo diga, pero Renesmee quiso creer que sí. La pobrecilla, embarazada y tan joven... Así que lo perdonó y aguantó.

—¿No se separó de él cuando enfermó?

—¿Separarse? Eso habría sido lo mejor para ella y para la niña. Pero no. Renesmee no lo abandonó cuando él la necesitaba. Lo cuido hasta el final.

Jacob se estaba formando una imagen nueva de Renesmee. La habían decepcionado una vez y no permitiría que volvieran a hacerlo. Había sido confiada y leal y lo único que había conseguido había sido que toda su vida se volviera del revés.

—Muchas gracias, señora Carmichael. Ha sido usted de gran ayuda.

—Renesmee va a regresar a Florida, ¿verdad?

—Seguro que ella misma se pondrá en contacto con usted para contarle cómo va todo. Gracias de nuevo.

Jacob colgó el teléfono y se preguntó si la mujer le contaría a Renesmee que él la había llamado o se cuidaría de hacerlo, ya que le había contado tantas intimidades. Daba igual. Si Renesmee lo averiguaba, él le explicaría que sólo estaba recabando información.

¿Y si ella recababa información sobre él?

Pues mejor. Así no tendría que contarle por qué se había distanciado tanto de su padre de mayor ni por qué su relación con su madre seguía siendo tensa.

Todo terminaría por salir a la luz tarde o temprano. Siempre ocurría así. Los secretos hacían daño. Jacob lo sabía de buena tinta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5**

Durante los días siguientes, Renesmee y Jacob se turnaron para estar con Marianne en el hospital. Renesmee le había llevado dos de sus peluches favoritos y varios cuentos. Cada vez que se sentaba a su lado le leía uno y disfrutaba de la felicidad que brillaba en los ojos de la niña cuando lo hacía. Cada vez que entraba en la habitación de Marianne, ella la recibía con una sonrisa. Y mientras le leía el cuento se apoyaba contra el corazón de Renesmee.

Cada momento que pasaba con la niña la hacía acercarse más y más a ella. Se estaba recuperando muy bien y pronto estaría en casa.

Cuando Renesmee regresaba a Willow Creek jugaba con Abby, recorría con ella las viñas en compañía de Buff y visitaban a los caballos en el establo: A Giselle, la yegua de Sarah, el pony de Marianne, llamado Prancer, y el gran caballo Apalusa de Jacob, Desperado. Jacob nunca estaba muy lejos de sus pensamientos... ni tampoco su beso. Nunca debió haber dejado que la besara porque ahora aquello se interponía entre ellos.

En ese momento en su cabeza se sucedían imágenes todavía más vívidas que la realidad.

Ahora cada mirada y cada contacto eran mucho más potentes.

El sábado por la mañana, Renesmee y Jacob iban a llevar a Abby al médico para extraerle de la boca una muestra de ADN. Mientras la niña buscaba su muñeca favorita para llevársela con ella a la consulta, Renesmee se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno. Unos pasos antes de la puerta escuchó voces y se detuvo. Una voz de hombre que no reconoció hablaba con decisión.

—Deberías vender Willow Creek —decía—. Tu relación con Jacob nunca va a ser como fue antes. ¿De verdad crees que puedes confiar en que se quede?

No hubo respuesta, y Renesmee supo que no debería estar escuchando. Asegurándose de que sus mocasines de cuero sonaran bien en el suelo, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y entró en la cocina.

Sarah estaba sentada al lado de la mesa. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años con el pelo negro plateado por las sienes y barba poblada se apoyaba contra la encimera con una taza de café en la mano.

Cuando Renesmee entró en la cocina, él la miró con una expresión de curiosidad un tanto hostil.

—Buenos días —saludó ella amablemente.

Parecía que Sarah y ella habían llegado a un acuerdo de entendimiento. La madre de Jacob había hecho todo lo posible para que Abby se sintiera como en casa y Renesmee le estaba agradecida por ella.

—Buenos días —dijo Sarah echando un vistazo al jersey y los pantalones de la joven—. ¿Has comprado ropa nueva?

—Ayer por la tarde, mientras Marianne dormía la siesta me hice con algunas cosas: jerseys, pantalones de pana y abrigos para Abby y para mí.

—Stan, te presento a Renesmee Cullen —dijo Sarah haciendo un gesto con la mano al hombre que estaba apoyado en la encimera—. Renesmee, este es Stan Black, mi cuñado.

—Encantada —contestó Renesmee avanzando hacia el hombre con la mano extendida.

—He oído que vas a hacerte hoy la prueba de ADN —comentó Stan estrechándosela—. Así se resolverá todo este misterio.

—Quizá —respondió ella, que todavía albergaba la secreta esperanza de que Abby fuera hija suya.

En aquel momento entró la niña corriendo en la cocina con la muñeca en la mano. Renesmee la cargó en brazos y le presentó a Stan.

—Ya nos conocemos, ¿verdad, Abby?

Abby apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su madre y sonrió. Renesmee besó a su hija en el pelo, disfrutando de aquel momento en el que todavía pensaba que Abby era hija suya.

Dentro de una semana todo aquello podría cambiar.

Cuando Marianne volvió del hospital, Jacob se mostró muy protector con ella. Renesmee lo consideró algo natural ya que durante las primeras semanas la niña no podía realizar ningún esfuerzo.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que el médico de cabecera les había tomado muestras para la prueba de ADN. Pero cada minuto que pasaba

Renesmee sentía que estaba aguantando la respiración y que así seguiría hasta que conociera los resultados. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Abby y con Marianne pero evitaba en la medida de lo posible a Jacob. Y cuando no podía evitarlo procuraba no reaccionar ante su presencia. Estaba intentando dar marcha atrás emocionalmente hablando. Trataba de fingir que no existía entre ellos ninguna atracción aunque cuando estaban en la misma habitación o se rozaban accidentalmente la reacción de su cuerpo le indicara lo contrario.

Habían adquirido la costumbre de acostar a las dos niñas al mismo tiempo. Abby y Buff se subían a la cama de Marianne y Renesmee y Jacob se turnaban para leerles a todos un cuento.

Aquella noche, cuando Renesmee cerró el cuento de mariposas que acababa de terminarles, Marianne le preguntó:

—¿Puede dormir Abby conmigo?

Renesmee miró de reojo a Jacob sin saber qué le parecería a él la idea.

—La pregunta es: ¿Dormirás de verdad si Abby se queda contigo? — preguntó Jacob muy serio.

Marianne asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Hay sitio de sobra —le comentó él a Renesmee.

La cama de Marianne era de matrimonio y las niñas estarían muy cómodas. Pero a Renesmee empezaba a preocuparle el lazo afectivo que se estaba creando entre ellas. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando se separaran?

—Probemos por esta noche —dijo Jacob al ver que ella vacilaba—. Pero si oigo a través del monitor que habláis hasta muy tarde o que os bajáis de la cama, entonces no os volveremos a dejar, ¿de acuerdo?

Renesmee arropó a las dos niñas y les dio un beso a cada una en la frente.

—Que durmáis bien —dijo acariciando en la cabeza a Buff, que se había echado a los pies de la cama.

Renesmee esperó fuera a que Jacob saliera de la habitación antes de abordarlo.

—No sé si ha sido una buena idea dejarlas dormir juntas.

—Es sólo una noche, Renesmee.

—Pero lo has decidido sin consultarme.

—Qué querías, ¿celebrar una cumbre?

—Tal vez sí —contestó ella molesta por su tono jocoso—. Estás tomando decisiones que incumben a las dos niñas... Y a mí.

—¿Es ese realmente el problema? —preguntó Jacob con expresión seria.

—Sí. Estamos viviendo en tu casa. Tú estás al mando. Hasta que lleguen los resultados de la prueba de ADN, Abby sigue siendo mi hija y yo sigo siendo su madre. Soy yo la que tomo las decisiones.

—¿Te preocupa que se estén comportando como hermanas?

Renesmee dio un paso atrás para no estar tan cerca de él... y no sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Sí, me preocupa. Cada día están más unidas. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando tengamos que separarlas?

—Deberías considerar la posibilidad de la custodia compartida. Además tenemos que ver si mantenemos a las niñas juntas cuando estén con uno de nosotros o quedarnos cada uno con una y cambiar cada seis meses —aseguró Jacob con expresión neutra.

—¿Así de fácil? —exclamó Renesmee, que sentía cómo se le rompía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en tener que separarse de Abby.

—¿Fácil? ¿Crees que me apetece renunciar a cualquiera de las dos aunque sea sólo durante un día? Si te mudaras a Pensilvania todo sería mucho más fácil —le espetó él.

—Tengo un negocio en Florida. Mis amigos están allí. Y también los de Abby. Tenemos la vida organizada allí. Ya me mudé una vez en mi vida y no estoy dispuesta a repetir.

—¿Por qué te trasladaste a Florida? —le preguntó Jacob mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a contarle la verdad.

—Kara, mi socia, estaba allí. Siempre habíamos hablado de poner un negocio juntas. Aquel era el momento perfecto.

—¿Quieres decir que corrías hacia algo en lugar de huir?

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —preguntó Renesmee sin contestarle—. Cuando te mudaste a Willow Creek, ¿corrías hacia algo o huías?

El silencio y el ceño fruncido de Jacob le dejaron claro que no le había gustado la pregunta.

—Al principio pensé que era mi obligación —admitió finalmente—. Mi madre necesitaba mi ayuda. Ella no es viticultora. Se planteaba incluso vender los viñedos. Yo le dije que le ayudaría a tomar las decisiones.

—Has dicho que esa fue tu razón al principio. ¿Y luego?

—Transcurridos unos meses me di cuenta de que en Washington estaba tratando de mantener la vida que llevaba cuando Leah estaba a mi lado, pero ya no era lo mismo. Venir aquí fue bueno para Marianne. Y ahora te toca a ti.

¿Cuando te fuiste de Washington estabas huyendo de algo?

—Me ocurrió lo mismo que a ti —respondió Renesmee yéndose por las ramas—. Mi antigua vida ya no me servía.

Lo cierto era que no sólo había salido huyendo de su vida, sino de la traición de Nahuel y los tristes recuerdos asociados a su enfermedad. Pero no quería hablar de todo aquello con Jacob. Tenía miedo de que llegara a conocerla demasiado bien.

Sin previo aviso, él alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Renesmee se estremeció. No quería que Jacob viera cómo reaccionaba ante su contacto.

—¿Bajas alguna vez la guardia? —le preguntó él.

—Sólo con los amigos en los que puedo confiar —respondió Renesmee con sinceridad.

—En mí puedes hacerlo. Te doy mi palabra.

—Eso no es suficiente —aseguró ella negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces esto tal vez ayude.

Renesmee podía haberlo evitado. Podía haber dado un paso atrás. Pero el beso la pilló tan de sorpresa que no tuvo tiempo de pensar ni mucho menos para reaccionar. Cuando estaba entre sus brazos sólo existían sus besos y ella se olvidaba hasta de quién era. Se dijo a sí misma que la había pillado desprevenida y por eso el sabor de su lengua le resultaba tan deliciosamente intoxicante. Y por eso no se apartó. Por eso su deseo creció, floreció y llenó todo su cuerpo de un calor lánguido. Jacob exudaba virilidad. Parecía poseer una fuerza avasalladora contra la que tenía que estar continuamente luchando para mantenerse a salvo. Pero al sentir su mano en la cabeza y sus dedos enredados en su cabello se sentía también segura. Aquello era una paradoja.

La boca de Jacob se deslizaba sobre la suya mientras hundía la lengua con más profundidad. Su esencia varonil la rodeaba, trasladándola prácticamente a otra dimensión. Todos los puntos de su cuerpo en los que latía el pulso estaban electrizados gracias a la corriente que parecía existir entre ellos. Los labios de Jacob se mostraban duros durante un instante para convertirse en seductores un instante después.

Renesmee sabía lo que era un beso seductor. Nahuel había sido un experto. Pero en los besos de Jacob había tantos elementos que se sentía incapaz de nombrarlos todos. Había excitación y deseo pero también reto. Había una determinación para romper su sistema defensivo y convencerla para que confiara en él, para que se enfrentara a la realidad de que a causa de sus hijas tendrían que relacionarse durante mucho tiempo.

La química que existía entre ellos era demasiado potente como para que Renesmee pudiera pensar en nada más. La química se convirtió en placer y en ansia mientras seguían besándose y ella no se apartó. Le ardían los senos al contacto con el pecho de Jacob. Sentía la parte inferior de su cuerpo apretándose eróticamente contra el suyo. Renesmee no había estado con ningún hombre desde que Nahuel y ella habían intentado sacar adelante su matrimonio. Pero aquello no se parecía en nada a esto. Aquello había sido un deber y una obligación que no había dejado lugar al placer.

Y ahora Jacob le estaba dando tanto placer...

Le estaba dando placer, sí. ¿De qué estaba tratando de convencerla? ¿De que debería renunciar a su hija? ¿De que no debería regresar a Florida?

A los hombres se les daba bien salirse con la suya y seguro que Jacob Black no era ninguna excepción.

Renesmee se apartó de él y trató de recuperar el aliento. Trató de aparentar que estaba en su sitio cuando no era así. Trató de fingir que aquel beso no había sido el mejor que había recibido en su vida.

Trató de agarrarse a algo, de decir cualquier cosa que tuviera el mínimo de sentido.

—No sé si puedo confiar en ti —le espetó—. Ni siquiera somos amigos. Y si lo que me has contado es verdad tal vez tengamos que enfrentarnos en el juzgado durante la batalla por la custodia. Así que esto no es una buena idea.

—¿La batalla por la custodia? —repitió Jacob con tono amargo—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¡No! Pero si tú quieres una cosa, yo otra y no nos ponemos de acuerdo...

—Somos adultos. Podemos anteponer nuestras hijas a cualquier cosa.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es que intentes manipularme para que haga lo que tú quieras.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, Renesmee. Si no, esto será cien veces más duro de lo que ya es.

—Tal vez para ti. Pero yo voy a proteger a Abby y a mí misma como sea.

Dicho aquello se dio la vuelta tratando de no dar la sensación de que estaba huyendo de él. Jacob Black tenía demasiado peligro como para ignorarlo.

Cuando tuvieran los resultados de la prueba de ADN ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Si era la madre de Marianne, el siguiente paso sería consultar con un abogado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 6**

El jueves por la tarde, Jacob estaba colocando botellas de vino en las cajas detrás de la barra en la que se realizaban las catas cuando la gruesa puerta de madera se abrió y entró una pareja de veintipocos años. Los jóvenes estudiaron la rústica construcción, observando los muros de piedra y las puertas de cristal que daban a la bodega.

—¿Hacen aquí catas de vino? —preguntó el hombre acercándose a Jacob.

—Claro —contestó Jacob indicándole con una mano los taburetes de madera que había frente a la barra—. Me llamo Jacob.

—Nosotros somos Sherry y Tom —dijo la joven tomando asiento—. En realidad no hemos venido sólo a probar el vino.

—¿Os gustaría dar una vuelta por la bodega y por los viñedos? —preguntó Jacob tuteándoles.

—Sí, nos gustaría —aseguró Tom—. Pero por una razón muy concreta. Queremos casarnos en junio. Una amiga nos habló de Willow Creek y se nos ocurrió plantearnos si no celebraríais bodas aquí.

—No, creo que nunca hemos organizado ninguna —contestó Jacob—. Sería un lío tremendo porque no nos dedicamos a eso.

—Pagaremos bien —se apresuró a explicar Tom—. Seguramente contrataríamos a una persona que se encargara de la organización. Estaríamos hablando de solo cincuenta invitados, aproximadamente.

Una persona que se encargara de la organización. Una coordinadora de eventos. De bodas. ¿No era eso a lo que Renesmee se dedicaba?

Renesmee. No habían arreglado las cosas desde que se habían besado. Desde que ella se apartó. Excepto para tratar con las niñas, ambos habían estado evitándose durante los últimos días. Jacob no se arrepentía de haberla besado. La tentación había sido demasiado fuerte. El hecho de que Renesmee estuviera tan a la defensiva provocaba en él deseos de derribar sus barreras. Lo único que había pretendido era liberar algo de la tensión que se apoderaba de él cuando la tenía cerca. Lo único que había pretendido era averiguar si un segundo beso le sabría tan bien como el primero.

Y lo que averiguó fue que el segundo beso los llevaría directamente a la

cama.

Tal vez fuera más seguro librar una batalla en la sala del juzgado.

Porque aunque la hubiera besado no quería seguir adelante. No quería dejar atrás su matrimonio.

Una boda en Willow Creek.

Un sinfín de posibilidades cruzaron por su cabeza. Jacob descolgó el teléfono que había al final de la barra y marcó el número de la casa.

La propia Renesmee contestó.

—¿Puedes venir a la sala de catas? Me gustaría consultarte algo.

—¿Relacionado con las niñas? —preguntó ella tras una larga pausa.

—No. Relacionado con la bodega.

—Veré a ver si tu madre puede echarles un vistazo a las niñas —dijo finalmente Renesmee tras otra pausa—. Enseguida voy.

Cuando Renesmee entró en sala diez minutos más tarde, la atmósfera del lugar se transformó por completo. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul turquesa que se había comprado para hacerse visible cuando caminaba entre las viñas o cuando montaba la yegua de su madre. El cabello, suelto y sedoso, tenía aspecto de recién lavado. Todo el cuerpo de Jacob se puso tenso al recordar los besos que se habían dado y la pasión que habían compartido. Se la imaginó tumbada sobre su cama.

Ella lo miró un instante a los ojos antes de fijarse en sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa de Leahela a cuadros verdes y negros. Luego apartó la vista y observó a la pareja que estaba en la barra.

Jacob hizo las presentaciones.

—Renesmee se dedica a organizar bodas —les dijo a Tom y a Sherry—. Ella puede deciros lo que opina de celebrar una en Willow Creek.

—No sé lo que tenéis en mente —respondió ella mirando con severidad a Jacob.

Estaba claro que no le gustaba que la pusieran en el estrado sin su consentimiento. Pero Jacob valoraba su opinión y tenía una buena razón para hacerle aquella pregunta.

—Una boda al aire libre en el mes de junio —aseguró Sherry como si ya fuera un hecho—. Algo sencillo. Unos cincuenta invitados. Nuestra amiga dice que estos campos se ponen preciosos en primavera y en verano. Podríamos hacernos las fotos con el arroyo de fondo.

—¿De verdad quieres saber mi opinión? —dijo Renesmee mirando a Jacob.

—Por supuesto. Si no, no te la habría pedido.

—La zona del arroyo es demasiado inestable para celebrar allí la boda — comenzó a decir midiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—. Pero podríais haceros las fotos al lado de los sauces. Creo que la parte que hay detrás de la bodega sería mucho mejor. He visto que allí hay dos naranjos que seguramente en junio estén en flor. Los arces proporcionarían sombra —prosiguió Renesmee—. Sería sencillo instalar allí una carpa y colocar debajo las sillas para los invitados.

—¿Podríamos verlo? —pidió Sherry con premura.

—Ahora mismo está todo gris y lleno de barro —señaló Jacob.

—Ya, pero me gustaría hacer unas fotografías. Por favor —suplicó la futura

novia.

—Podemos echar un vistazo —respondió él sonriendo.

—¿Podrías darnos una idea de cuánto nos costaría? —preguntó Tom girándose hacia Renesmee.

—No estoy familiarizada con los precios de Pensilvania —reconoció Renesmee

—. Pero puedo hacer algunas llamadas...

—¡Estupendo! No os podéis imaginar la ilusión que nos haría celebrar nuestra boda aquí —aseguró Tom.

Una vez en la zona a Renesmee se le ocurrieron miles de ideas y Sherry se apresuró a tomar buena nota de ellas. Tras echar un vistazo, Renesmee señaló dónde colocaría ella la carpa y las sillas, y también el sitio del oficiante.

Jacob sabía que no podría darles una contestación a la pareja hasta que hablara con Renesmee y con su madre.

Cuando la pareja se hubo marchado tras intercambiar con ellos los números de teléfono, Renesmee no pudo contenerse más.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Jacob? ¿Por qué me has pedido mi opinión?

—Porque tú te dedicas a esto.

—Pero no aquí.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Eso era lo que pensaba. Tú ves esto como una manera de...

—Renesmee, no tengo intenciones malévolas. Yo no provoqué que esta pareja pasara hoy por aquí. Pero así ha sido. Tú eres una experta en lo que ellos necesitan y di por hecho que te quedarías unas semanas hasta que Marianne se recuperara.

—O hasta que conozcamos los resultados de la prueba de ADN.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte: Si eres la madre de Marianne, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé —reconoció Renesmee tras guardar unos segundos de silencio.

—Comprométete a quedarte durante las próximas seis semanas más o menos. Organiza la boda de la pareja.

—Tendré que regresar a Florida en algún momento —respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos—. Tengo obligaciones allí.

—Ya lo sé. Pero aunque me haya equivocado al cien por cien con la prueba del ADN, quédate y organiza esa boda. Cuando regreses a Florida, siempre podrás tomar un vuelo y estar presente en junio el día que se celebre. No se trata de nada extravagante. Es solamente una boda.

—Incluso las bodas más sencillas necesitan mucha organización.

—¿Te imaginas dejar a Marianne en este momento?

Renesmee pareció dolida por aquella pregunta, y Jacob supo que había dado en el blanco.

—No, no me lo imagino.

En lugar de seguir presionando, él guardó silencio. Renesmee se quedó mirando el teléfono y en aquel instante tomó una decisión.

—Necesito hablar con mi socia.

—Habla con ella. Y luego cuéntame lo que hayas decidido. Yo voy a subir a relevar a mi madre.

Jacob sabía que si decía algo más, Renesmee sería capaz de echar abajo la idea entera para desafiarlo. Así que sin decir ni una palabra salió de la cocina y la dejó allí sola con la esperanza de que ella tomara la mejor decisión para todos.

Después de acostar a las niñas, Jacob se dirigió a la bodega. No tenía sueño. Tenía trabajo que hacer en el despacho que estaba al final de la sala de catas, y en aquel momento del día nadie lo interrumpiría. Renesmee había estado distraída durante la cena, por lo que Jacob supuso que estaría pensando en la organización de la boda y lo que ello suponía. Al parecer, no había podido contactar con su socia, pero dijo que seguía intentándolo. Como Jacob suponía, su madre se había mostrado encantada de celebrar una boda en Willow Creek y sobre todo de tener la posibilidad de estar con Abby durante otras seis semanas.

Cuando Jacob abrió la puerta de la zona de almacenaje de la bodega vio una luz encendida. Tal vez se hubiera olvidado antes de apagarla. Para su sorpresa, cuando entró en el despacho vio a Stan sentado frente a la mesa del ordenador sacando una carpeta de uno de los cajones.

—No sabía que estuvieras aquí a estar horas —señaló Jacob—. No he visto tu camioneta.

—La he aparcado detrás —respondió su tío con tono malhumorado.

Desde que Jacob había llegado, Stan se había mostrado frío y distante con él. Si se debía a los años que Jacob había estado fuera sin mantener el contacto, le hubiera gustado que su tío se lo dijera claramente.

—Stan, hace unos días mandamos un pedido a una dirección que no existía —le dijo Jacob sin inquina—. Y cuando miré en el ordenador tampoco aparecía. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Me estoy haciendo viejo, muchacho. Mi memoria ya no es la de antes. Tal vez me vino a la cabeza y ya está.

Jacob se sintió algo molesto por el modo en que su tío le contestó, porque no había observado ningún indicio de que el hombre tuviera problemas de memoria.

—Los errores en los pedidos nos pueden hacer perder clientes.

—Llevo en este negocio mucho más tiempo que tú —le espetó su tío.

—Entonces comprenderás por qué estoy preocupado.

—Tienes asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparte que de un cargamento de vino.

—¿Te refieres a Marianne? —preguntó Jacob con tono tenso.

—Sí. Y a Abby. Y a esa mujer que está viviendo aquí. Sarah quiere que se marche.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos hombres hasta que Jacob se decidió a hablar.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—No con esas palabras, pero lo sé. Dos mujeres en la misma casa no pueden traer más que problemas.

A través de las paredes de piedra del edificio Jacob escuchó una voz suave que lo llamaba.

—Estoy aquí —exclamó.

Él sólo había cerrado la puerta de fuera. De pronto se preguntó por qué Stan habría tomado la precaución innecesaria de cerrar tras de sí.

Stan salió del despacho con la carpeta que había ido a buscar bajo el brazo y salió antes de que Renesmee entrara. Tras saludarla con una inclinación de cabeza se marchó de la bodega sin despedirse siquiera de Jacob.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada —dijo ella dando un paso al frente—. Sólo he venido a decirte que por fin he contactado con Kara. Dice que puede defender ella sola el fuerte de Florida con una excepción: Tengo que regresar a Daytona antes de Semana Santa. Llevo casi un año preparando la fiesta del vigésimo primer cumpleaños de la hija del senador Grayson. Me he encargado yo personalmente de todos los detalles.

—Eso no tiene por qué ser un problema. Podrías dejar a Abby aquí. Se siente a gusto con nosotros.

—Tengo que pensarlo, Jacob. Seguro que la niña echa también de menos su casa.

—Marianne tiene cita con el médico la semana que viene —dijo él para intentar desviar la conversación y no empezar a discutir—. ¿Quieres venir tú también?

—Claro que quiero.

—No olvides que yo tengo la misma preocupación por Abby —aseguró Jacob mirándola fijamente.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? —preguntó Renesmee.

Aunque estaba a dos metros de distancia, Jacob sintió el deseo inexorable que la empujaba hacia ella.

Tratando de conjurar las imágenes de su matrimonio y del rostro sonriente de Leah, Jacob se giró hacia la mesa.

—Me quedaré aquí unas horas. Tengo mucho trabajo. Pero luego pasaré a darles a las niñas un beso de buenas noches.

Al verla marcharse balanceando suavemente las caderas, Jacob se repitió una vez más para sus adentros que su amor por Leah perduraría para siempre. No podía simplemente olvidarla y seguir adelante.

Ni siquiera sabía si conseguiría alguna vez seguir adelante.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Renesmee estaba ayudando a Marianne a colorear el dibujo de una ovejita que acababa de hacer cuando Sarah entró como una exhalación en el salón.

—Jacob está al teléfono con el médico de cabecera. Dice que si quieres oír lo que tiene que decir...

Cuando Renesmee se puso de pie no estaba muy segura de querer correr hacia el teléfono o intentar evitar la verdad el tiempo que pudiera. Aquel gesto era muy propio de Jacob. Quería que ella escuchara el veredicto de labios del propio médico para que no le cupieran dudas.

¿Conocería ya él el veredicto?

Renesmee agarró el teléfono inalámbrico de manos de Sarah y se metió en la cocina para tener un poco de intimidad.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo a Jacob con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.

—Renesmee, soy el doctor Liebermann. La recepcionista está enviando por fax a Jacob el informe del laboratorio mientras hablamos.

Jacob guardaba silencio, pero ella sabía que estaba allí... esperando.

Renesmee se las arregló a duras penas para pronunciar las palabras que podrían cambiar para siempre sus vidas.

—Adelante.

—Gracias a vuestras muestras puedo asegurar con un noventa por ciento de fiabilidad que Jacob es el padre de Abby y que tú eres la madre de Marianne.

Renesmee sabía que las conclusiones del informe no significaban para Jacob un impacto tan grande como para ella. Aquello era lo que él pensaba desde el principio. Confirmaba con rotundidad que su esposa no había tenido ninguna aventura. Sin embargo, a Renesmee acababa de caérsele el mundo encima y se vio obligada a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Renesmee, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la voz de Jacob con tono de preocupación.

—No, no estoy bien. Nada está bien.

—Iré a la casa enseguida.

—No. Dame un poco de tiempo. Necesito asimilar esto. Necesito pensar en qué voy a hacer ahora.

Renesmee colgó el teléfono, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Tecnología punta. La ciencia del nuevo milenio. Se suponía que el progreso tenía que servir para mejorar las cosas.

Escuchó la risa de Abby que venía desde el salón y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Renesmee parpadeó con fuerza pero no pudo evitar que le resbalaran por las mejillas. Abby, su querida Abby. Su niñita. Siempre sería su niñita.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció Jacob.

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir.

Renesmee ahogó un sollozo en la garganta mientras sentía un dolor que amenazaba con partirle el corazón. Sí, claro que Jacob sabía. Sabía perfectamente. No supo si fue ella o fue él quien se acercó, pero un momento más tarde, Renesmee estaba entre sus brazos, que la estrechaban con fuerza contra sí. Mientras ella lloraba, Jacob le acariciaba la espalda de arriba abajo en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Lo sé —repitió él sin tratar de decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

Porque no era así. Renesmee acababa de perder una hija. Ya no era la madre de Abby. Así de simple.

—No puedes intentar buscar ahora respuestas, Renesmee. Date tiempo.

Pero ella no estaba escuchando las palabras que quería oír. Palabras del tipo: «Abby sigue siendo tu hija. Nunca la apartaré de ti».

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Jacob no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras del mismo modo que tampoco ella podía decirlas respecto a Marianne.

¿Qué iban a hacer?

Lo primero que tenía que conseguir ella era recuperarse. No podía esperar que nadie la llevara de la mano en todo aquel asunto porque tenía que protegerse a sí misma y a las niñas. No conocía las intenciones de Jacob, y mucho menos los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón. Podrían convertirse en enemigos en lugar de ser dos adultos que miraran en la misma dirección.

Renesmee se liberó de su abrazo, dio un paso atrás y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas. No podía ser débil y no se mostraría vulnerable ante Jacob. Nahuel había jugado con todas sus debilidades, incluidos los que ella consideraba como sus puntos fuertes: La sinceridad, la lealtad y la capacidad de comprometerse. Su marido se había burlado de todo aquello hasta convertir su matrimonio en una farsa. Hasta que lo único que Renesmee pudo sentir fue responsabilidad y lástima.

—Necesito tiempo para pensar en esto —repitió—. No podemos empezar a tomar decisiones hasta estar seguros de que son las correctas.

—Tal vez, pero hay algo que tendrás que decidir más tarde o más temprano. Tienes que mudarte a Pensilvania, Renesmee. Eso no tiene vuelta de hoja.

—Si tu madre está pensando en vender Willow Creek tú podrías trasladarte a Florida.

—Todavía no ha decidido si vender o no. Ahora mismo una mudanza no está entre las opciones.

—Entonces tenemos un problema —aseguró ella.

—Voy a decirle a mi madre el resultado del laboratorio —dijo Jacob sin abandonar la expresión de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—No voy a hundirme otra vez. Voy a ayudar a las niñas a terminar sus dibujos y luego cenaremos.

Jacob la estaba mirando como si sintiera compasión de ella, y eso era algo que Renesmee no podía soportar.

Sin intentar convencerlo de que tenía sus emociones bajo control, se dirigió al salón para estar con Abby y con Marianne. Necesitaba aferrarse a Abby del mismo modo que necesitaba conocer a su hija tan bien como a la que había criado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 7**

Jacob se inclinó para cortar otro racimo de uvas. Era un día soleado de principios de marzo. El cielo estaba de un azul brillante. Se había pasado la mayor parte del día en las viñas.

Algo hizo que Jacob levantara la cabeza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Renesmee caminaba hacia él entre las filas de los viñedos con Buff correteando entre sus piernas. Jacob recordó la expresión del rostro de Renesmee cuando acostó a Marianne la noche anterior.

La niña se había acurrucado en su regazo, le acarició la mejilla y le pidió:

—¿Me lees un cuento, Rennie?

Los ojos de Renesmee se habían llenado de lágrimas. De alegría por conocer a su nueva hija y de angustia por haber conocido la noticia de que Abby no era suya. Los últimos días habían sido muy duros para ella.

Aquella mañana se había puesto pantalones vaqueros y la chaqueta verde que había llevado de Florida. La brisa le apartaba el cabello de la cara, y aunque el terreno era irregular y tuviera que vigilar cada paso que daba, a Jacob le maravillaba la gracia con la que caminaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó incorporándose con las tijeras en las manos.

—Ha llamado Sherry —contestó Renesmee arreglándoselas para componer una tenue sonrisa—. He intentado localizarte en el móvil pero lo tienes apagado.

—Lo he dejado cargando en la bodega. ¿Qué quería Sherry? ¿Ha cambiado de idea respecto a la boda?

—No —contestó ella acariciando la cabeza del perro—. Pero al parecer la amiga que les recomendó el viñedo es una periodista que quiere hacer un reportaje del lugar y de la celebración. No sabía que te parecería a ti.

Cuanto más pensaba Jacob en la boda más se preguntaba hasta qué punto valía la pena. Willow Creek se vería invadido por cocineros, floristas e invitados.

—Tal vez Sherry y Tom deberían casarse en secreto —sugirió con ironía.

—¿Eso fue lo que tú hiciste? —le preguntó Renesmee, que había tenido una intuición.

—Leah y yo nos fugamos a Las Vegas —recordó Jacob, cuyos recuerdos matrimoniales, para su disgusto, estaban cada vez más borrosos—. Ninguno de los dos queríamos grandes fastos, así que tomamos un avión hacia Nevada. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu boda?

Jacob quería animar a Renesmee a que hablara de su matrimonio, aunque no sabía muy bien la razón. Pero le parecía importante que ella le confiara todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Pensó que ella no iba a responder a su pregunta, pero finalmente le dijo:

—Nos casamos en el juzgado en presencia de unos cuantos amigos. Luego nos fuimos todos a cenar. Sigues echando de menos a tu mujer, ¿verdad? — preguntó Renesmee desviando la conversación de nuevo hacia él.

Lo cierto era que la nostalgia había ido disminuyendo, sobre todo durante el último año. Pero eso se debía a todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, pensó Jacob: La muerte de su padre, el traslado con Marianne a Willow Creek y la enfermedad de la niña. Sin embargo, el amor de Leah y sus recuerdos seguían deslizándose como las aguas de un río en medio de todo aquello.

—Sí, la echo de menos. ¿Y tú? ¿Echas de menos a tu marido?

—Me acuerdo de él —se limitó a contestar Renesmee—. Será mejor que entre en casa para ayudar a tu madre con la comida.

—Te acompaño. ¿Crees que ella te va a dejar? —preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa tratando de suavizar la situación.

—Creo que permitirá que pele las patatas —bromeó Renesmee avanzando hacia la casa—. ¿No es esa la camioneta de Stan?

Sin decirse nada ambos apretaron un poco el paso, temiendo secretamente que hubiera ocurrido algo.

Cuando entraron en la cocina encontraron a Sarah sentada al lado de la mesa con una manta cubriéndole los hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jacob mirando alternativamente a su madre y a su tío.

Renesmee se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de la silla. Se dio cuenta de que Sarah tenía muy mal color.

—Tiene casi cuarenta de fiebre y le duele la garganta. Cuando se sintió mal me llamó —dijo Stan—. Las niñas están jugando en su cuarto.

—¿Por qué no nos has llamado a nosotros? —preguntó Renesmee—. Estábamos más cerca.

—No quería molestaros —respondió Sarah encogiéndose de hombros y parpadeando como si aquel movimiento le hubiera dolido—. Si hubiera habido algún problema con las niñas sí lo habría hecho.

Una expresión extraña se dibujó en el rostro de Jacob y Renesmee se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

—Tú eres igual de importante que las niñas —aseguró él con voz firme.

A Sarah se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Renesmee sospechó que había algo más que ella no consiguió captar.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Stan se decidió a hablar.

—Necesita estar en la cama. Siempre está pendiente de todo el mundo. Ahora necesita que la cuiden a ella.

—Tonterías —dijo Sarah agarrando suavemente a Stan del brazo—. Mañana ya me encontraré mejor.

—Lo dudo —respondió Stan—. Pero te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que eres una cabezota. Ya que han llegado los refuerzos yo me marcho.

—Gracias —dijo Sarah deteniéndolo cuando cruzaba hacia la puerta.

—No hay de qué —murmuró él saliendo a toda prisa en dirección al vestíbulo.

—Es un buen hombre —dijo Sarah pensativa cuando hubo salido.

—En una cosa tiene razón —aseguró Jacob—. Tienes que meterte en la cama. Deja que te ayude a subir.

—Yo te llevaré una taza de té y un vaso de zumo —añadió Renesmee—. La vitamina C te ayudará.

—Zumo de manzana, no de naranja —refunfuñó Sarah—. La manzana no me dañará la garganta.

Renesmee sonrió con disimulo. Sarah se saldría con la suya de una manera o de otra.

Jacob ayudó a su madre a subir al dormitorio sujetándola por el codo.

—Si quieres ir a ver cómo están las niñas, yo me quedaré a ayudar a tu madre.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo él dedicándole a Sarah una mirada de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, Jacob. Seguro que enseguida me recupero —aseguró su madre.

—Te traeré uno de los monitores a tu habitación. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa no tienes más que pedirla.

Cuando su hijo salió del dormitorio, Sarah murmuró entre dientes:

—Siempre se cree que tiene la razón. Pienso tenerlo apagado.

—Jacob sólo quiere asegurarse de que estás bien —aseguró Renesmee.

Sarah ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y la joven vio en sus ojos un dolor que no supo comprender.

—Ya tiene bastante con la bodega, con Marianne... y con Abby.

Renesmee no reaccionó ante aquella frase. Se limitó a apartar las sábanas. Sarah se arropó más en la manta y la otra mujer vio cómo se estremecía de frío.

—¿Quieres que te traiga el camisón?

—Está en el cajón de arriba de la cómoda —dijo Sarah apretando bien la manta.

—¿Quieres que me marche mientras te desvistes? —preguntó Renesmee tras sacar un camisón de Leahela azul.

—No hace falta —aseguró la mujer mirándola de reojo—. Cuando era socia del club de tenis me acostumbré a cambiarme en público.

—¿Juegas al tenis?

—Durante mucho tiempo sí, pero tuve que dejarlo hace unos años. Tengo artritis en un hombro. Lo echo de menos.

—Lo comprendo. ¿Haces algo de ejercicio en su lugar?

—Sigo montando a Giselle —aseguró Sarah refiriéndose a su yegua—. Tú montas bastante bien. Jacob se sube al caballo casi todas las mañanas. Podrías acompañarlo.

En cuestión de minutos, Sarah se había quitado la manta, la ropa y se había puesto el camisón. Entonces se metió en la cama y se tapó bien.

—Jacob me contó que habías crecido en Vermont. Dicen que es muy bonito.

—Lo es. Pero este lugar también.

—¿Viven tus padres?

—Mi madre murió. Tras su fallecimiento tuve que vender mi casa de Vermont.

—¿Y tu padre?

—No sé donde está. Yo tenía una dirección suya y le escribí para que viniera a mi graduación. No vino, y todas las cartas que le escribí después me fueron devueltas.

—¿Tus padres estaban divorciados?

—Se separaron cuando yo tenía ocho años —respondió Renesmee asintiendo con la cabeza.

—El divorcio es algo que un niño nunca llega a superar —aseguró Sarah —. Por eso yo nunca me lo planteé.

—A veces no queda más remedio —contestó la joven recordando lo que había ocurrido entre Nahuel y ella.

—¿Tenías problemas con tu marido? —preguntó Sarah mirándola fijamente desde el interior de la cama.

No tenía sentido decir una mentira.

—Sí —respondió Renesmee cambiando al instante de tema—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

—Deja encendida la luz del pasillo. Estaré bien.

—Jacob traerá el monitor enseguida —dijo la joven acercándose a la puerta.

Cuando Renesmee estaba cerrando, la otra mujer le preguntó:

—¿Tienes pensado quedarte en Pensilvania?

Aunque estaba convencida de que todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión, se escuchó a sí misma decir:

—No puedo imaginar dejar a ninguna de mis hijas.

Y dicho aquello se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo para no escuchar más preguntas.

Si se mudaba a Pensilvania, ¿se convertirían los Black en su familia?

¿Y estaba ella interesada en que lo fueran?

Para disgusto de Sarah, al día siguiente no había mejorado. Cuando Renesmee le llevó la comida lo hizo acompañada de Abby y de Marianne. Pero Jacob le había prohibido a esta última entrar en el cuarto de su abuela. No quería que pillara un virus ahora que se estaba recuperando. Así que las dos niñas se quedaron en la puerta saludando con la mano y riéndose.

Jacob regresó a la casa a media tarde para ver cómo estaba su madre y se encontró a Renesmee con las niñas en el salón. Acababa de peinar a Marianne con trenzas.

—Papi, papi, tengo trenzas —dijo la niña con emoción cuando su padre entró en la estancia.

—Ya lo veo —respondió Jacob con una sonrisa ante de dirigirse a Renesmee—. Hace un día estupendo. Pensé que a las niñas les gustaría acercarse al establo.

—Yo quiero montar a Prancer —aseguró Abby metiéndose en la conversación.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la operación de Marianne. Unos días atrás el médico le había levantado las restricciones. Había superado con nota el último electrocardiograma que le habían hecho. Pero Renesmee no sabía si Jacob la dejaría montar todavía. Y si Abby lo hacía...

—No sé, cariño —le dijo su madre—. A lo mejor puedes acariciarlo y ya

está.

—Yo no quiero montar —dijo Marianne mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

Renesmee sabía que la niña le tenía miedo a los caballos, incluido su propio

pony.

—Puedes sentarte en Prancer mientras Marianne te mira —dijo Jacob tomando en brazos a Abby y alzándola hasta que la hizo reír.

—Yo no quiero montar a Prancer —repitió Marianne con obstinación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Puedes acercarte tanto como quieras —la tranquilizó su padre—. Llevaré unas cuantas zanahorias y podremos dárselas.

Renesmee había captado la expresión de los ojos de Jacob cuando agarró a Abby en brazos. Le había dado la sensación de que quería reclamarla como suya, aunque las niñas eran demasiado pequeñas para entenderlo.

Cuando se encaminaron todos hacia el establo, se dio cuenta de que Jacob observaba a Marianne.

—No le va a pasar nada —le tranquilizó Renesmee.

—He estado preocupado por ella desde que nació. Es difícil dejar de hacerlo.

Brillaba el sol y el aire olía a pino y a calidez. Cuando entraron en el establo, Renesmee tuvo la sensación de que Jacob formaba parte de todo aquello. Aquel día se había puesto una camiseta blanca. Tenía los brazos musculosos y su cuerpo presentaba un aspecto fuerte y saludable. Jacob pertenecía a aquel lugar, y ella no entendía por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en regresar.

Abby quería darle las zanahorias a los caballos, mientras que Marianne no quería saber nada de ellos. Jacob las partió por la mitad y levantó a Abby para que alimentara a la yegua de Sarah. Marianne permaneció a su lado, alejada de las cuadras que daban al corral.

—Ahora quiero montar a Prancer —dijo Abby cuando se cansó de darle zanahorias a todos los caballos.

—De acuerdo —accedió Jacob dejándola en el suelo—. Voy a buscar una

silla.

Prancer era un pony marrón con manchas negras. Tenía muy buen carácter y se quedó quieto mientras Jacob lo ensillaba. Abby no le tenía ningún miedo. Mientras Jacob lo preparaba, ella le acarició el hocico.

—Pony bonito —le susurró la niña.

Marianne observaba la escena con gran curiosidad. Jacob montó a Abby en la silla y le dio una vuelta por el establo.

—¡Mira, mami, mira! —gritó la niña soltando una carcajada.

—Ya veo.

Renesmee no quería que Marianne se sintiera fuera de lugar, así que la tomó en brazos y la sujetó mientras Buff olisqueaba la paja. Cuando Abby se cansó, Jacob guió al animal de vuelta a su cuadra.

—Quiero acariciarlo —susurró Marianne en la oreja de Renesmee.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con sorpresa antes de caer en la cuenta de que la facilidad que tenía Abby con los animales le habría causado efecto.

Marianne asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que yo te lleve en brazos? —le preguntó mientras ambas se acercaban al pony.

Marianne negó con la cabeza y Renesmee la dejó en el suelo.

Con Abby en la silla y Jacob sujetándole la cabeza, el animal no se movió. Marianne se acercó a menos de un metro. Todos esperaron.

—Acaríciale el cuello —la animó Jacob.

Marianne alzó los dedos con timidez y lo rozó ligeramente. Soltó una risita y retiró la mano al instante.

—Adelante, cariño —la exhortó Renesmee—. Tócale también la nariz.

Con un poco más de seguridad esta vez, la niña deslizó la mano por el morro del animal, riéndose una vez más al comprobar lo suave que era.

Cuando Prancer sacudió la cola para sacudirse una mosca y alzó la cabeza, Marianne decidió que ya había tenido bastante.

—Ahora voy a jugar con Buff —dijo dando un paso atrás.

Unos minutos más tarde, las niñas estaban jugando al escondite por el establo seguidas del perro mientras Jacob desensillaba al pony.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —se ofreció ella.

—Esto sólo me llevará unos minutos.

Pero Renesmee no podía quedarse parada. Así que se colocó al otro lado de Prancer y comenzó a quitarle las riendas.

De pronto su mano chocó con la de Jacob y ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante un largo momento. Ella no supo qué decir ni cómo actuar.

—Abby y tú sois buenas para Marianne —dijo Jacob—. No se había acercado al pony desde que se lo regalé. Creo que Abby le va a enseñar a ser más atrevida.

—No sé si eso es algo positivo —le advirtió Renesmee.

—Marianne me ha contado que esta mañana has hecho bollos —dijo él soltando una carcajada—. Bollos con cara.

—Con ojos de fresa y nariz de plátano. Tu madre también estaba impresionada —bromeó Renesmee.

—Mi madre no está acostumbrada a que cuiden de ella. Normalmente no deja que nadie lo haga.

—Ahora no se encuentra bien y ha bajado un poco la guardia.

Renesmee miró por encima de su propio hombro y vio a Abby escondida entre dos cuadras mientras Buff y Marianne trataban de encontrarla.

—¿Por qué te fuiste y tardaste tanto en regresar? —le preguntó a Jacob.

Sabía que era una pregunta personal y que tal vez él no quisiera contestarla.

Sin embargo, tras prestarle atención durante unos segundos a las crines blancas de Prancer, Jacob respondió secamente:

—No regresé por mi padre. Yo le idolatraba. Cuando era niño lo seguía a todos lados. Pensaba que era la personificación de lo que debía ser un hombre. Pero entonces descubrí que no era así. Tuvimos diferencias que no pudimos superar. No podía trabajar con él si no lo respetaba, y por eso mi vida tomó un rumbo diferente.

—¿Pero cuál fue la razón de...?

—Me gusta tan poco hablar de mi padre como a ti de tu matrimonio. ¿O has cambiado en eso?

Ambos estaban conteniéndose. Jacob quería que ella confiara en él, pero Renesmee no podía. Y hasta que lo hiciera estaba claro que no pensaba abrirse a ella. Tal vez fuera mejor así.

—Ya veo que no —murmuró él entre dientes con resentimiento—. La periodista estará aquí dentro de quince minutos —dijo tras consultar el reloj—. Me ha llamado esta mañana. He recibido dos llamadas más para celebrar bodas aquí. Sherry y Tom deben haberle contado la noticia a todo el mundo.

—¿Y qué les has dicho a los que han llamado? —preguntó Renesmee.

—Les dije que ya les diría algo. ¿Te interesa?

Con unas cuantas bodas y un artículo en la revista que probablemente traería más celebraciones, Renesmee sabía que allí había negocio. Era buena en lo suyo y correría la voz. Había llegado el momento de bajarse de la valla y decidir qué hacer con su nueva vida. Una vida con dos hijas.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que Willow Creek se convierta en un local para bodas?

—Si eso supone que te quedes en Pensilvania, por mi perfecto.

—No puedo dejar ni a Abby ni a Marianne, así que mudarme a vivir aquí me parece la mejor solución. Pero tendré que viajar a Florida unas cuantas veces para dejar las cosas atadas allí. He hablado del asunto con Kara y ella lo comprende.

Jacob la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta, Renesmee.

Ella no estaba tan segura, pero lo que tenía claro era que entre las opciones no entraba dejar a ninguna de las dos niñas. Si tenía que considerar Pensilvania su nuevo hogar, así sería.

¿Y si tenía que compartir la paternidad con Jacob?

Entonces estaría muy atenta a cada paso que diera.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Jacob apareció en la puerta de la cocina vio a su madre sentada a la mesa con un puñado de papeles delante. Se sentía ya mejor y había empezado a cocinar de nuevo, aunque permitía que Renesmee le echara una mano.

Renesmee.

Con su decisión de trasladarse a Pensilvania habían dado un paso de gigante en la paternidad compartida de Marianne y Abby. Pero todavía quedaban muchas barreras, aunque él tenía la intención de demolerlas todas.

Jacob se acercó al fregadero y se lavó la cara. Había llegado la primavera. Los trabajadores temporales de Willow Creek habían regresado a los viñedos y él se encargaba de la supervisión de su trabajo.

Jacob se secó las manos en una tolla y miró de reojo los papeles que había encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Apuntes para el curso de enología que vas a impartir?

—No, aunque debería empezar a prepararlo porque es este fin de semana. Se han apuntado veinticinco personas. Estos son los documentos que me ha dado un agente inmobiliario —explicó Sarah estudiando una tarjeta de visita—. Es un estudio comparativo de otras propiedades similares a Willow Creek para hacernos una idea de lo que podrían darnos por ella. Stan cree que debería vender, que me estoy haciendo mayor para tanto trabajo. ¿Qué te parecería a ti si lo hiciera?

Cuando Jacob había regresado a Willow Creek nunca pensó que sería algo definitivo. Pero estaba disfrutando del trabajo tanto como cuando era adolescente. Sabía que podría ganar premios con los vinos de la bodega igual que los había conseguido su padre años atrás. A Renesmee y a las niñas parecía gustarles aquel lugar. Cuando estaba en el campo trabajando podía escuchar sus risas y sus juegos. Le sorprendía que Stan le hubiera sugerido a su madre que vendiera sabiendo como sabía que los viñedos formaban parte de la vida de Sarah.

—Si estás pensando en vender Willow Creek yo mismo te lo compraré y te pagaré el mejor precio.

Cuando dijo aquello, Sarah lo miró a los ojos y lo estudió durante largo rato.

—Amo a Willow Creek tanto como tú y siempre he deseado que fuera tu herencia. Sé que no hemos hablado de esto desde hace años, pero a pesar de lo que tú crees, a pesar de lo que piensas de mí, siempre te he querido como a un hijo.

—Madre...

—Déjame acabar. Tu padre también te quería. Por eso se casó conmigo, para que pudieras tener una infancia estable. ¿Por qué no has sido capaz de perdonaros por quererte tanto? Lo único que queríamos era protegerte, darte la seguridad que todos los niños deberían tener.

Jacob sabía que había llegado el momento de arreglar las cosas con su madre.

—¿Comprendes lo furioso que me puse contigo y con papá por haberme mentido durante tantos años? —preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

—Claro que lo comprendo —contestó Sarah suavizando un tanto la expresión de su rostro—. ¿Y comprendes tú lo herida que yo estaba al saber que tu padre nunca podría amarme con todo su corazón aunque yo os quisiera a los dos de aquel modo?

Jacob sabía que su padre la había hecho daño. Eso era algo obvio que se palpaba en la distancia que había habido siempre entre ellos. Pero nunca había caído en la cuenta de cómo la había herido él mismo. Había sido un egoísta, porque sólo había pensando en las mentiras y en cómo le habían hecho sentirse estas.

—Debí haber dejado atrás el resentimiento hace mucho, antes de que papá muriera.

—Sí, debiste hacerlo. Pero yo pienso que nunca es demasiado tarde. Creo que tu padre sabe lo que hay dentro de tu corazón y que tú lo quieres. Él te decepcionó. Y yo también.

—No fue sólo decepción. Cuando descubrí la verdad de pronto me di cuenta de que yo había sido para ti un deber y una responsabilidad. Sí, tú amabas a papá, pero me aceptaste a mí sólo por él.

—¡Eso no es verdad, Jacob! ¿Es eso lo que has pensado durante todos estos años? Dios mío, si no hubiera sido por ti tal vez no me habría casado con William.

Jacob sintió en aquel instante como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en estómago.

—No comprendo.

—Yo sabía que William estaba enamorado de Doreen. Sabía que la consideraba su verdadero amor. Pero yo no podía tener hijos —confesó Sarah sonrojándose ligeramente—. Tu padre lo sabía. Sabía que un bebé era el mejor regalo que podría hacerme. Tú fuiste ese regalo, Jacob. Tú fuiste la razón por la que me casé con tu padre.

Entre su madre y él había habido una barrera desde que se fue a la universidad. El secreto hizo que Jacob se sintiera desconectado. Pero ahora, al recordar su infancia y el modo en que Sarah lo había tratado, con amor y no como si fuera su deber, se dio cuenta de que había cometido una grave injusticia con ella.

—Siento haber estado lejos tanto tiempo —dijo estirando el brazo para agarrarle la mano—. ¿Sabes qué? Cuando me senté delante de Doreen Edwards y observé cómo nos parecíamos físicamente lo único que pude pensar fue que para mí era una desconocida y que tú eras mi verdadera madre. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Los ojos de Sarah se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No tienes que comprar Willow Creek. Será tu herencia. Pero ahora que Renesmee ha decidido mudarse a Pensilvania seguro que querrá tener su propio espacio.

—Yo había pensado ofrecerle la casa de invitados.

—Está hecha una ruina. Los muebles son viejos y allí es donde se guardan las herramientas. Habría que cambiar el suelo e instalar un sistema de calefacción.

—Todo eso puede arreglarse. Creo que valdrá la pena con tal de que las dos niñas estén juntas en la misma propiedad.

—¿Se quedarán con Renesmee?

—No. Yo quiero tenerlas cerca también.

—A ella no le gustará eso.

—Ninguno de los dos estaremos completamente satisfechos con esta situación.

—Por cierto, ha llamado una periodista —recordó Sarah secándose las lágrimas—. Margaret Gorman, dijo que se llamaba. Dijo que el artículo saldrá este fin de semana. Ha decidido publicarlo en dos partes, una ahora y la otra después de la boda.

—Me parece muy bien.

—¿Sabías que Renesmee ha estado levantada hasta las dos de la mañana las dos últimas noches? Ha estado trabajando en los preparativos de esa boda después de acostar a las niñas.

—Me pregunto si no será demasiado para ella empezar con un negocio ahora que tiene dos niñas que atender.

—Estoy segura de que aunque así fuera no lo admitiría. Esa chica tiene mucho aguante.

Hubo algo en el comentario de su madre que llevó a Jacob a preguntar:

—¿Y crees que Leah no lo tenía?

—Recuerda que sólo vi a Leah dos veces, una cuando os casasteis y otra cuando vinisteis unos días de visita cuando ella estaba embarazada —aseguró Sarah sin disimular que estaba haciendo comparaciones.

—¿Y? —preguntó Jacob.

—Era una joven muy agradable pero muy... blanda. No suponía un reto para ti. No se enfrentaba a ti. En cambio Renesmee, si tiene clara una cosa va a por ella. No tiene miedo de decirte exactamente lo que piensa. Ni a mí tampoco. Y para mí eso es algo bueno.

—¿Dónde esta ahora?

—En el salón, enseñándoles a las niñas una especie de canción de los números. Supongo que yo también tendría que aprendérmela.

El tono de voz de su madre parecía algo apagado, pero Jacob vio en sus ojos un brillo burlón. Tal vez se quejara de tener que aprender canciones infantiles, pero disfrutaría cada minuto.

Jacob pensó en ir a reunirse con Renesmee y las niñas. Pensó en el rostro en forma de corazón de Renesmee, en su cabello suave, en su figura llena de curvas, en el recuerdo de aquellos besos que lo despertaban en medio de la noche... y decidió ir a la bodega en lugar de al salón. Renesmee y él eran demasiado combustibles. Tendría que encontrar la manera de controlar aquel fuego y mantenerlo bajo para que Marianne y Abby fueran la prioridad.

A lo largo de la siguiente semana, Jacob observó que Renesmee consultaba con él muchas cosas respecto a la boda de Sherry y Tom. Se trataba de preguntas lógicas que ella necesitaba saber para que aquel acontecimiento no interfiriera con el desarrollo normal de la bodega. Y sin embargo, aquel contacto adicional en el despacho, en la sala de catas o incluso al aire libre, sin la presencia aunque fuera discreta de su madre, le hacía recordar a Jacob las ganas que tenía de besarla de nuevo, le hacía recordar que el deseo seguía allí latente, que él era un hombre con necesidades aunque las hubiera dejado de lado durante mucho tiempo.

Parecía como si Renesmee estuviera presente en todo momento: Hablando por teléfono en el salón con el encargado del catering, ayudando a su madre en la cocina, o jugando fuera con las niñas y el perro. El teléfono móvil de Renesmee sonaba constantemente y la mayoría de las veces se trataba de Sherry. Jacob se dio cuenta de lo obsesivas que podían llegar a ser las novias por muy sencilla que fuera a ser la celebración.

El domingo por la mañana llevó la prensa y las revistas. Renesmee estaba haciendo tostadas. Llevaba el pelo suelto, un jersey azul clarito que le daba un aspecto de lo más sensual y unas mallas que se ajustaban a cada curva de su cuerpo. Jacob hizo caso omiso de la excitación que intentaba llamar su atención y se sentó a la mesa, concentrándose en una de las revistas.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la sección de estilo. Primero observó las fotografías. Algunas eran las que le había enseñado a Sherry, en las que salía el jardín lleno de flores. Había otra tomada a lo lejos en la que se veía la casa y la bodega. Al lado de un primer plano de la bodega se contaba la historia de los viñedos según lo que Jacob le había contado a la periodista. Estaba bastante bien escrito.

El único aspecto del artículo que no le gustó fue su propia foto. Se trataba de una instantánea que había salido en un periódico de Washington cuando ganó un premio.

—Hemos salido en la edición del domingo —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima de las voces y las risas de Renesmee y las niñas.

Al instante, ella estaba a su lado mirando la revista por encima de su hombro con la tostadora en la mano. Al inclinarse hacia delante le rozó la mejilla con el cabello. Olía a bollos mezclados con flores, y a Jacob se le puso el estómago del revés. Pero no de hambre. Al menos no de hambre de comida.

—Las fotos son buenas —aseguró Renesmee mientras repasaba el artículo—. ¿Lo que cuenta se adapta a la realidad?

—Bastante —respondió Jacob con cierta brusquedad al ver que ella se apartaba.

Renesmee lo miró y él le sostuvo la mirada, inundado por el deseo de abrazarla. Cuando Renesmee se humedeció los labios estuvo a punto de gritar. Brillaron ligeramente gracias a la saliva de su lengua y Jacob pensó en la posibilidad de volver a saborearlos.

Sarah se acercó a Renesmee y le quitó la tostadora de la mano.

—Se van a quemar —dijo con expresión seria.

Pero los ojos de su madre tenían un brillo que Jacob no le había visto nunca.

—Este artículo es el sueño de cualquier relaciones públicas —dijo Renesmee con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Jacob recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior con ella y las cosas que habían hecho en su cama.

—No pensé que le fueran a dar tanto espacio en la revista.

—¿Les diste tú tu foto?

—No, pero es de domino público. Me la hizo un fotógrafo de un periódico de Washington. Tendrás que pensar un nombre para tu nuevo negocio —le aconsejó para cambiar de tema.

—Supongo que sí. En el artículo se refieren a mí como la organizadora de la boda, pero...

El teléfono sonó en aquel instante y Jacob se alegró de tener la oportunidad de distraerse.

—Yo contestaré —dijo poniéndose en pie y apartándose de la tentación.

Unos minutos más tarde le hizo una seña a Renesmee con una mano mientras tapaba con la otra el auricular del teléfono.

—Alguien ha leído el artículo y quiere contratarte.

—¿A mí?

—Tú organizas bodas, ¿no? —preguntó él divertido.

—Supongo que a partir de ahora se convertirán en mi especialidad.

Por la tarde, Jacob ya no estaba tan divertido. Estaba dispuesto a desconectar aquel maldito teléfono. La bodega tenía un contestador automático en el que se detallaban horarios y servicios. Pero las mujeres que habían llamado eran muy persistentes. Habían encontrado el teléfono de la casa de Willow Creek y querían saber cómo ponerse en contacto con Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee se había pasado todo el día al teléfono. Aquella noche ya había seis bodas más previstas en Willow Creek. Jacob pensó que se pasaría el verano rodeado de gente con esmoquin, flores y novias radiantes. Se sentía invadido, perturbado por la cercanía de Renesmee y necesitado de dar un paseo nocturno a lomos de su caballo, Desperado.

Durante la cena hubo otra llamada. Cuando Renesmee regresó a la mesa, anunció:

—Tenemos una gran boda para la próxima primavera.

—Tal vez todo esto haya sido un error —gruñó Jacob.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión respecto a celebrar bodas en los viñedos?

—Lo que me preocupa es el tiempo que vas a pasar trabajando. ¿Sabes la cantidad de tiempo que todas esas llamadas telefónicas te han mantenido hoy alejada de Abby y de Marianne?

—El negocio es el negocio, Jacob —respondió ella frunciendo el ceño—. Todavía no me he organizado. Tengo que poner una línea privada sólo para llamadas de trabajo de modo que los clientes potenciales puedan dejar sus mensajes. No te olvides de que yo me dedico a esto desde antes de que naciera Abby... de que naciera Marianne —se corrigió.

—Tú sabrás hasta dónde puedes llegar, pero no quiero ver a Abby y a Marianne tristes porque estés demasiado ocupada para cuidar de ellas.

—Yo puedo echar una mano —intervino en aquel momento Sarah.

—No se trata de eso. Nadie puede remplazar a... una madre.

Jacob vio cómo el espíritu de lucha de Renesmee asomaba a sus ojos. Entonces suspiró con fuerza y miró a su madre.

—¿Te importa llevarte un momento a las niñas al salón?

—Por supuesto que no me importa —aseguró Sarah poniéndose en pie —. Abby, Marianne, vamos a ver si encontramos la caja de chocolatinas que tengo escondida en algún sitio...

Las dos niñas la siguieron encantadas al salón.

—No hace falta que trabajes, Renesmee —insistió Jacob de inmediato tratando de tomar una posición de ventaja—. Estaré encantado de pagarte una pensión para...

—¿Que no trabaje? Baja de la nube, Jacob. Tengo la intención de seguir siendo autosuficiente. Y nunca, nunca estaré demasiado ocupada como para ocuparme de Abby y de Marianne. Tú seguiste trabajando después del nacimiento de tu hija. Ambos somos viudos.

—Entonces, ¿pretendes trabajar la jornada completa?

—Sé como organizar mi tiempo, y no pienso abusar de tu madre. Cuando

nos traslademos a la casa de invitados...

—¿«Nos» traslademos? —la interrumpió Jacob.

—Abby, Marianne y yo.

—Entonces supongo que vivirán contigo media semana y la otra media conmigo.

—No quiero confundir a las niñas.

—Entonces tal vez deberíais quedaros en esta casa.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —respondió Renesmee tras apartar la vista de él y fijarla en su taza de café.

—Y yo no creo que separarlas de ninguno de los dos sea una buena idea. No hay soluciones fáciles para esto, Renesmee. Creo que deberías tener cuidado con la cantidad de trabajos que aceptes ahora.

—Creía que querías publicidad para las bodegas —replicó ella.

—Quería que te quedaras en Pensilvania. Quería que estuvieras en Willow Creek. Y si eso significa que haya que organizar bodas aquí, de acuerdo. Pero recuerda la razón por la que vas a venir a vivir aquí. Recuerda que ante todo eres madre.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes. Siempre cuidaré de Abby y de Marianne lo mejor que pueda.

—Eres una mujer fuerte, Renesmee. Pero incluso tú tienes tus limitaciones. Voy a dar una vuelta a caballo —dijo Jacob, frustrado por el rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación y por cómo había transcurrido el día—. Llegaré a tiempo para ayudarte a acostar a las niñas.

Jacob agarró el cortavientos que estaba en el perchero, se embutió en él y salió al frío de la noche.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire y al soltarlo trató de eliminar todas las sensaciones que experimentaba al tener a Renesmee en la misma casa y todas las complicaciones de aquella difícil situación.

La discusión que había tenido con Renesmee afectó a Jacob más de lo que quería admitir. Al día siguiente, mientras examinaba en el laboratorio unas muestras de vino que había recogido, se dio cuenta de que la idea de la custodia compartida no le convencía en absoluto aunque Renesmee estuviera en la misma propiedad.

¿Y si ella no quería vivir en los viñedos? ¿Y si quería un apartamento o una

casa?

La idea de que no se quedara en Willow Creek le provocó una sensación de vacío que no comprendió, porque no tenía nada que ver con Marianne y con Abby.

Mientras comprobaba el nivel de azúcar del vino recogido en el tubo de cristal, Jacob recordó los besos de Renesmee.

Recordó cómo la había abrazado. Recordó cómo lo hacía sentirse en cuanto ponía el pie en una habitación. Su mente racional le proponía una idea que él había rechazado en un principio pero que ahora se volvía a replantear. Sólo había una manera de mantener a las niñas juntas y criarlas ambos sin perder contacto con ninguna de las dos. Una única manera.

Casándose.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y Jacob no tuvo tiempo de analizar si aquella idea era tan descabellada como parecía.

Stan entró en el pequeño laboratorio.

—¿Quieres ver las muestras de _Susurros de Willow Creek_? —le preguntó Jacob a su tío—. El nivel de azúcar es bueno.

—No necesito verlas —aseguró Stan echándole un vistazo a los tubos—. Tú eres el bioquímico.

Jacob estaba harto de la actitud de su tío, pero siempre lo había respetado.

—¿Hay algo en concreto de lo que me quieras hablar? —le preguntó, consciente de que Stan tendría alguna razón para haber ido al laboratorio.

—Sarah me ha dicho que Renesmee va a quedarse en Pensilvania —dijo su tío cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, así es. Es la única solución razonable.

—¿Y va a vivir en Willow Creek?

—Todavía no hemos ultimado los detalles, pero nos parece lo más adecuado.

—¿Significa eso que tienes intención de quedarte aquí permanentemente?

—Desde que he regresado me he dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos los viñedos. Creo que con estos vinos podremos volver a ganar premios, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Stan apartó la vista de su sobrino y la fijó en las cajas de vino apiladas en la habitación de al lado, visibles a través de la puerta de cristal. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de visualizar el futuro, o tal vez mirar hacia el pasado.

—Soy demasiado viejo para pensar en premios.

—Sólo tienes sesenta y siete años. Hay hombres que empiezan a estudiar una segunda carrera a esa edad —bromeó Jacob.

Sin embargo, su tío no sonrió.

—Yo no soy de ese tipo de hombres. Yo sólo quiero... —comenzó a decir antes de detenerse bruscamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Stan se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Da lo mismo. Me voy. Tengo que hacer unos recados. Necesito comprar pintura porque quiero pintar las molduras de mi casa.

Stan vivía a pocos kilómetros de Columbia, el pueblecito más cercano. Había comprado una casa antigua y la había ido restaurando habitación por habitación. Se había convertido en el refugio de un auténtico solterón y le faltaba el calor y la mano de una mujer, pero Stan siempre había parecido sentirse cómodo y feliz allí.

—¿Vendrá la cuadrilla mañana para embotellar el vino? —preguntó su tío.

—Estarán aquí Ralph, Jack y Bud. Si vienes a echar una mano sería perfecto.

—Aquí estaré. No empezaré a pintar la casa hasta el fin de semana.

—Si prefieres no venir puedo llamar a Rosa. Dijo que podría venir siempre que la necesitáramos mientras sus hijos están en el colegio.

—Aquí estaré —repitió Stan con sequedad antes de salir del laboratorio en dirección a los viñedos.

Cuando Jacob regresó a casa estaba poniéndose ya el sol. Sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con Renesmee. Ella no le había dirigido la palabra aquella mañana durante el desayuno y no había ido a la bodega en ningún momento a lo largo del día para hacerle ninguna consulta respecto a la boda. Jacob quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella, los dos solos, y se le había ocurrido una manera de conseguirlo.

Cuando entró en la cocina la encontró metiendo una bandeja en el horno.

—¿Dónde están las niñas? —le preguntó Jacob.

—Sarah las ha llevado al desván para buscar ropa de fiesta. Dijo que tenía un viejo baúl. Creo que lo que quería era tenerlas entretenidas porque no le gusta que estén cerca del horno cuando cocino.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pollo al chilindrón. Estará listo dentro de unos quince minutos.

El tono de Renesmee era amable pero parecía más educado que otra cosa.

—¿Qué te parecería ir esta noche a Lancaster conmigo? Hay una librería que me gusta mucho. A Marianne y a Abby les vendrían bien cuentos nuevos.

—No sé si...

—La tienda tiene una cafetería en la que preparan capuchinos. También tienen muñecas a juego con los libros y una sección de música.

—¿Quieres que vaya para impedir que les compres demasiadas cosas a las niñas? —le preguntó Renesmee con cierta sorna.

—No quiero excederme. Pensé que tú me ayudarías a evitarlo.

Ella sonrió muy, muy levemente. Y Jacob supo que no debía presionarla.

—Quiero una tregua —añadió—. Ayer expusimos ambos nuestras posiciones con firmeza y parecieron opuestas, pero no estoy tan seguro de que lo sean.

—¿Quieres que hablemos delante de un capuchino?

—Por ejemplo.

Renesmee lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. No he visitado apenas la zona desde que estoy aquí. Debería empezar a conocerla.

Aquella tarde, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la librería, la tensión que Renesmee sentía cuando estaba cerca de Jacob se suavizó un tanto.

—Me encanta este sitio.

—Ya te dije que era una buena librería. Esta noche, sin embargo, hay demasiada gente para ser martes.

La mayor parte de la clientela parecía haberse concentrado en la cafetería.

—¿Leías mucho de niño? —le preguntó Renesmee al acercarse a una de las estanterías de libros infantiles.

—Me gustaban más los libros divulgativos que la ficción, pero encontré muy interesante la trilogía de _El señor de los anillos_.

—Yo leía mucho. Supongo que cuando mis padres se divorciaron me sentí muy sola y me refugié en los libros.

—¿No volviste a ver a tus padres juntos después?

—Mi padre siempre me daba largas. Quedaba conmigo y luego cancelaba la cita. Después se mudó y no mantuvo el contacto. Me devolvían sin abrir las cartas que le enviaba.

Renesmee se detuvo bruscamente, temerosa de haberle contado demasiadas

cosas.

Jacob la miró como si esperara que siguiera hablando. Al ver que no era así, dijo:

—La mayoría de los libros divulgativos que leí estaban relacionados con el proceso de fabricación del vino. Quería ser un experto, igual que mi padre.

—¿Qué ocurrió para que todo eso cambiara?

Jacob no respondió. De pronto ambos se vieron delante de un gran cartel colocado en medio del pasillo de la librería:

_Noche del martes: Cita de los cinco minutos. Reúnase con los demás solteros en la cafetería._

—Claro, por eso hay tanta gente aquí —comentó Jacob tras soltar un silbido—. ¿Qué significa eso de la cita de los cinco minutos?

—He visto anuncios como este en Florida —explicó ella tras echarle otro vistazo al cartel—. Aunque no en una librería. Normalmente los ponen en los vestíbulos de los hoteles.

—¿Has ido alguna vez a una de esas citas?

—No, pero conozco a gente que sí. Los hombres se ponen en fila y las mujeres pasan cinco minutos con cada uno para ver si quieren salir con alguno.

La expresión de Jacob provocó en Renesmee una carcajada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es una manera espantosa de conocer a alguien.

—Resulta muy difícil encontrar a la persona adecuada —aseguró ella metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta—. Esto es un modo de intentarlo.

—¿Has salido con alguien desde que murió tu marido? —preguntó Jacob tras echar un vistazo a la cafetería.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—No, yo tampoco —respondió él con voz profunda.

Renesmee tenía la sensación de que las razones de ambos habían sido muy distintas. Ella había querido concentrarse sólo en Abby. Nahuel le había hecho mucho daño y no sentía ningún deseo de pisar de nuevo aquel terreno, el terreno de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres. En el caso de Jacob, sin embargo, Renesmee tenía la sensación de que el recuerdo de su esposa era tan poderoso que no se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza la posibilidad de estar con ninguna otra mujer.

—Dicen que salir con alguien puede ser muy divertido —dijo ella con alegría—. Tal vez nos estamos perdiendo algo.

—Las relaciones se acaban siempre complicando —respondió Jacob sacudiendo la cabeza—. Los hombres y las mujeres tienen diferentes expectativas.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Las mujeres quieren que sea para siempre, los hombres buscan diversión. Una noche.

—¿Pensabas eso cuando empezaste a salir con tu esposa?

—Nosotros no salimos en el sentido estricto de la expresión. No había la ansiedad ni el nerviosismo que conlleva conocer a alguien nuevo. Trabajábamos juntos, así que todo ocurrió con naturalidad. Empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y supimos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Cómo os conocisteis tu marido y tú?

Renesmee no quería recordar aquella noche. Las esperanzas que nacieron en ella, los brincos que le daba el corazón por lo suave y encantador que se había mostrado Nahuel con ella...

—Nos conocimos en una fiesta. Y yo sí sentí mariposas en el estómago y nervios. Cuando empezamos a salir fue como un sueño: Flores, paseos en limusina, los mejores restaurantes...

Los ojos de Jacob reflejaron una emoción que ella no pudo descifrar. Le había parecido que se trataba de algo parecido a la compasión, pero no podía ser, ya que él no sabía nada de su matrimonio. Y Renesmee tampoco pensaba contárselo. Kara le había dicho una y otra vez que debería dejar a Nahuel. Que no debería permitir que se aprovechara de ella. Pero a Renesmee le pareció que lo que hizo estuvo bien: Cuidar de él y procurar que estuviera a gusto sus últimos días. Y no quería que Jacob juzgara aquel Capítulo de su vida.

El ruido de la cafetería subió un par de escalas.

—Creo que a la gente se le ha subido ya el capuchino a la cabeza —dijo señalando la sección infantil con el dedo—. Al menos la parte de los niños está tranquila. Vamos a ver qué encontramos.

La sección de librería infantil no sólo tenía libros sino que además había muñecas que acompañaban a los cuentos, libros musicales y libros que se encendían.

Renesmee seleccionó un cuento del Doctor Seuss que Abby no tenía en su colección y otro de los osos amorosos que le faltaba a Marianne en la suya.

Jacob miró por encima de su hombro mientras ella pasaba las páginas antes de hacerse con el libro. Su mandíbula le rozaba casi la sien, y el aroma de su colonia se le introducía por la nariz. Aquella noche se había puesto un jersey verde y Renesmee supo que nada le gustaría más que estar entre sus brazos. Pero aquella era una fantasía que podía llegar a traerle muchos problemas. Era consciente de que cada vez que lo tenía cerca, en su estómago se desataba el vuelo de un sinfín de mariposas. Era consciente de que la atracción que sentía hacia Jacob se hacía más y más fuerte cada día. Y también sabía que estaba empezando a confiar en él, al menos en lo que a las niñas se refería, de un modo como nunca había confiado en Nahuel.

—Ya conoces muy bien a Marianne —dijo él con su voz de barítono, que retumbó dentro del interior de Renesmee con una intensidad que la asustó.

—Tú también conoces ya a Abby. Ayer estaba encantada cuando la llevaste a dar una vuelta con Prancer. Es una de las cosas que más le gustan. Dentro de poco, Marianne te dejará también que la subas a la silla.

—Gracias a Abby.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y como si el calor que se generaba entre ellos fuera demasiado explosivo para la librería, Jacob dio un paso atrás y se giró para mirar otra estantería.

Aunque era consciente de que Jacob no estaba muy lejos, Renesmee se concentró en los libros infantiles como había hecho de niña.

Estaba hojeando un ejemplar ilustrado de _Guillermo el travieso_ cuando alguien a su lado carraspeó.

Renesmee alzó los ojos.

Delante de ella había un hombre alto y rubio bastante guapo. Tendría unos treinta y pocos años y resultaba muy atractivo con su hoyuelo en la barbilla y su fuerte mandíbula. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta y pantalones vaqueros y en aquellos momentos le estaba sonriendo a Renesmee.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, preguntándose si estaría haciendo algo mal y aquel hombre era uno de los dependientes de la tienda.

—No he podido evitar fijarme en que está usted mirando los libros infantiles. ¿Tiene usted hijos?

Renesmee no supo qué decir. Estaba todavía en guardia.

—Lo siento —dijo el hombre riéndose con facilidad—. No suelo hacer preguntas así de personales, pero he venido a la cita de los cinco minutos y tengo un hijo de cinco años. ¿Va a venir a la cafetería a reunirse con nosotros? Me encantaría pasar cinco minutos con usted.

Un movimiento a la espalda del hombre captó la atención de Renesmee. Jacob estaba allí, y ella habría dado un millón de dólares por saber qué le estaba pasando en aquel momento por la cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 9**

Jacob se encontró a sí mismo colocándose al lado de Renesmee y entrando en la conversación.

—Ella está conmigo —afirmó dando a entender mucho más.

La charla que había mantenido con Renesmee sobre las citas le había recordado a Jacob lo infeliz que había sido ella en su matrimonio. Ojalá le hubiera contado algo a él. Deseaba que le tuviera confianza, pero lo cierto era que tampoco él se la había demostrado. Le había contado fragmentos sueltos de su pasado pero no la historia completa.

Cuando aquel estirado había hecho su aparición en el pasillo con ojos sólo para Renesmee, Jacob se había puesto inmediatamente en alerta. Él llevaba semanas tratando de luchar contra la fascinación que sentía por Renesmee, y por eso comprendía que aquel tipo hubiera clavado la mirada en ella y no la hubiera apartado.

Tenía la sensación de que aquel hombre no estaba en el pasillo buscando libros para niños, así que decidió no perderlo de vista.

Renesmee abrió mucho los ojos, pero el hombre siguió en sus trece.

—¿No ha venido usted para la cita de los cinco minutos? —le preguntó a Renesmee ignorando por completo a Jacob.

Mirándolo de un modo que le dio a entender que no le había gustado el modo en que había irrumpido, Renesmee negó con la cabeza y sonrió al desconocido.

—No, he venido solo para... Hemos venido a comprar libros infantiles.

La mirada del hombre rubio se deslizó hacia la mano de Renesmee, en la que no había signo visible de anillo.

—¿Está usted comprometida? —le preguntó.

—No, pero no me interesan las citas de cinco minutos —respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

Al escuchar su respuesta, el pretendiente de Renesmee se sacó una tarjeta de visita del bolsillo exterior de la chaqueta y se la tendió.

—En caso de que decida que le apetece tener una cita, llámeme —dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de dirigirse hacia la cafetería.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Renesmee se giró hacia Jacob.

—Sé hablar por mí misma, ¿sabes?

Jacob se sentía disgustado con la situación, y no comprendía aquel ataque de celos que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Pensé que te estaba ayudando —aseguró sin levantar la voz—. A menos que quieras meterte en esa cafetería y ponerte a la cola. Dijiste que no habías tenido ninguna cita desde...

—Eso no significa que no tenga intención de volver a salir nunca con nadie —lo interrumpió Renesmee con tono desafiante.

—¿Quieres tener una cita con él? —preguntó Jacob señalando la tarjeta que ella tenía en la mano.

—Siempre hay una posibilidad —respondió Renesmee sonriendo con picardía mientras la guardaba delicadamente en el bolso.

Jacob apretó la mandíbula. La complicidad que habían compartido durante unos minutos había desaparecido. ¿Acaso le importaría mucho que ella saliera con otro hombre?

A la mañana siguiente, Ralph Marlowe, el hombre que se encargaba de los caballos y de mantener el jardín impecable, le dijo a Renesmee en el establo:

—Es muy temprano para salir a montar. El sol todavía no ha terminado de

salir.

—He visto a Jacob salir y pensé que sería una buena idea.

La noche anterior, cuando salieron de la librería, había entre ellos una atmósfera pesada. Hicieron en silencio el trayecto hasta casa y tras acostar a las niñas no mantuvieron ninguna conversación. Ni siquiera se dieron las buenas noches. Por la mañana, cuando vio salir a Jacob en dirección al establo, decidió seguirlo para despejar el ambiente que había entre ellos.

—El señor Jacob cabalga a cualquier hora, de día o de noche, en verano o en invierno, llueva, nieve o haga sol.

Renesmee soltó una carcajada.

—Él es mucho mejor jinete que yo. ¿El camino que ha tomado es muy complicado?

—No, pero es que tampoco suele seguir el camino. Aunque puedo decirle hacia donde creo yo que se dirige.

—Eso estaría bien.

Abby y Marianne estaban durmiendo. Sarah andaba por la cocina preparando galletas. Aquella era una buena oportunidad para dar con Jacob y aclarar las cosas. Aunque no estaba muy segura de qué iba a decirle.

La noche anterior se había enfadado mucho con él por el modo en que se había comportado con el hombre que se había acercado a hablar con ella. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez Jacob sólo estuviera intentando protegerla. A veces no sabía a qué atenerse con él. Era difícil saber en qué estaba pensando...

O qué sentía, menos cuando hablaba de su propio matrimonio. En eso siempre había sido muy claro con ella. Amaba a Leah, y la admiración que Renesmee había visto en sus ojos la noche que su esposa dio a luz había sido algo real y verdadero.

Por suerte, Jacob había seguido el camino que ella había recorrido con Giselle en alguna ocasión. A Renesmee le gustaría salir a montar más a menudo pero el día no tenía horas suficientes para hacer todo lo que quería hacer. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para acercarse a una tienda de informática y preguntar por algún técnico para que le echara un vistazo a su ordenador portátil, que llevaba tiempo sin funcionar.

A medida que Renesmee cabalgaba se iba envolviendo en la hierba que brotaba verde y fresca, en los cerezos a punto de florecer, en el cielo azul decorado con unas cuantas nubes blancas... Había filas y filas de cepas con uvas que volvían a la vida.

Renesmee dejó que el viento le revolviera el cabello. Tenía las manos frías por la brisa de la mañana, pero dejó de importarle en cuanto divisó a Jacob un poco más adelante.

Tenía un aspecto confiado, seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Así era él. Si sabía a dónde quería ir, nada podría detenerlo. Renesmee lo había visto con las niñas, en la bodega y en el modo en que manejaba su vida. No parecía necesitar a nadie, y lo entendía. Ella tampoco quería necesitar a nadie, pero a veces le hacía falta el oído de Kara, que tan bien sabía escuchar, sentir el brazo de la señora Carmichael alrededor de su hombro y desde luego los abrazos de Abby. Ahora también los de Marianne.

Cuando Renesmee llegó a la altura de Jacob, él redujo la velocidad y la miró fijamente.

—Has madrugado mucho —comentó.

—Ayer dijeron en las noticias que iba a hacer un día maravilloso.

—¿Por eso has salido a montar?

—Esa fue una de las razones.

—¿Y la otra?

Renesmee se revolvió en la silla y apretó las riendas.

—Hay veces en que no sé cómo actuar contigo. Anoche, cuando interviniste de pronto, no entendí la razón.

Por encima de sus cabezas se escuchaba el sonido lejano de un avión. La brisa jugueteaba entre los pinos, los cedros y la hierba. Todo volvía a la vida tras el frío invierno.

Jacob no dijo nada mientras subían la cima que daba a la parte sur de los viñedos. Al llegar, él desmontó, sujetó las riendas del animal y Renesmee hizo lo mismo.

Lo observó mientras contemplaba el riachuelo y las largas filas de viñedos. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey negro de cuello caja. Debajo asomaba el cuello de una camiseta. La brisa le apartaba el cabello de la cara, pero Jacob estaba de cara al viento, como si disfrutara de aquella sensación. Renesmee tenía la sensación de que era un hombre tremendamente sensual aunque ella sólo hubiera experimentado una décima parte de aquella sensualidad.

—Anoche intervine porque no quería que ese tipo de molestara. Fue después cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez estuvieras interesada.

—Para una mujer siempre es halagador saber que un hombre quiere salir con ella.

Jacob se dio la vuelta lentamente y dejó que su mirada resbalara desde su cabello hasta sus vaqueros ajustados, pasando por la chaqueta de Leahela que llevaba puesta. A pesar de la brisa y del frío de la mañana, Renesmee se sintió de pronto mucho más caliente.

—¿Vas a llamarlo?

—No —respondió ella acariciando arriba y abajo las riendas que tenía en la mano—. No me gustaba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron clavadas la una en la otra. Entonces Jacob le posó la mano sobre la que ella tenía sujetando las riendas.

—Estás fría.

Las manos de Jacob eran cálidas, llenas de fuerza, y le gustó sentirlas sobre las suyas.

—Sólo tengo frío en las manos.

Él soltó las riendas de su caballo, le tomó ambas manos y se las llevó a la cara. En un principio, Renesmee sintió que tenía las mejillas frías, pero luego se dio cuenta de que debajo de ellas había un calor innegable.

Tener las manos de Jacob sobre las suyas colocadas en su rostro le parecía un gesto más íntimo que besarse. Cuando él inclinó la cabeza y le besó la palma, Renesmee supo lo que era el calor de verdad. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras los labios de Jacob se deslizaban por su mano. Se le escapó un gemido de la garganta, y sintió que le temblaban las rodillas mientras la lengua de Jacob hacía maravillas con las líneas de su palma.

Él no apartó los ojos de los suyos y Renesmee supo que así podía ver las reacciones que provocaba en ella. Sabía que no debería dejarle, pero no podía disimular. Del mismo modo que no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por él. Le atraía tanto...

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Jacob la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza de modo que la protegía del frío, de sus propios pensamientos y de cualquier cosa que pudiera interponerse entre ellos.

—Te sientes atraída por mí, y yo me siento atraído por ti —murmuró él mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos.

No había modo de negarlo. Renesmee no podía ignorar el modo en que se sentía cuando la abrazaba. No podía disimular cómo se sentía cuando Jacob entraba en una habitación. Ni cuando la besaba.

La brisa alborotó su cabello cuando los labios de Jacob sellaron los suyos en un beso posesivo. ¿Se habría puesto celoso la noche anterior? ¿Sería aquello posible?

Sus labios y su lengua le decían que era muy posible. Su mano sobre su pelo y la firmeza de su cuerpo indicaban que Jacob quería mucho más. Ella le había echado los brazos al cuello para atraerlo hacia sí. Ahora los dedos de Renesmee se deslizaban por su pelo y él respondía besándola más profundamente y frotando la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra la de ella. Renesmee deslizó las manos desde los hombros hacia el pecho de Jacob.

Él dejó un instante de besarla y le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo y pasión.

—Quiero tocarte —susurró Renesmee sintiéndose todavía más débil que antes.

—Adelante, pues —murmuró Jacob esperando a ver cuál era el siguiente paso que ella quería dar.

—No estamos vestidos para la ocasión —dijo ella en voz baja deslizándole la mano por debajo del jersey.

—Querrás decir que no estamos «desvestidos» para la ocasión.

Entonces Jacob volvió a besarla mientras ella le trazaba con las yemas de los dedos un camino imaginario desde el pecho hasta el cinturón. Podía sentir la dureza de la hebilla por debajo de su camiseta.

Mientras la lengua de Jacob seguía el mismo ritmo que la suya, la mente de Renesmee se pobló de imágenes de los dos y un deseo como nunca antes había conocido se apoderó por completo de ella. Continuó deslizando la mano hasta que le cubrió la virilidad con la palma. Jacob gimió.

Ella sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero no le importaba. Sabía que el deseo de Jacob se iba haciendo más y más apremiante, como le sucedía a ella, y sin embargo no quería detenerse.

Pero él sí lo hizo. Le cubrió la mano una vez más aunque está vez no lo hacía para darle calor.

—¿Qué quieres que pase, Renesmee?

La pregunta de Jacob la golpeó como una dosis de realidad que la dejó paralizada. ¿Acaso no sabía que no podía creer en los sueños? ¿No sabía que aunque nunca hubiera experimentado una atracción física tan poderosa, la química no duraba? ¿No sabía que no se podía confiar en los hombres?

De pronto, Renesmee se sintió más ridícula que en toda su vida. Apartó la mano de él, agarró de nuevo las riendas de su caballo y aspiró con fuerza el aire.

—Está claro que no pensaba en nada. No debería haber venido aquí esta mañana.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

—Pensé que debíamos arreglar las cosas.

—¿Hay algo en particular que quieras decirme?

Renesmee hizo un esfuerzo para volver a revestirse de amor propio antes de contestar.

—Sí. No necesito que nadie me proteja. Si un hombre se acerca a mí puedo arreglármelas sola perfectamente.

Cuando hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras, supo que tenía que ser justa.

—Pero también quería darte las gracias. Hacía mucho que nadie cuidaba

de mí.

—No estoy muy seguro de que fuera eso lo que yo hice.

El tono de voz de Jacob era enigmático, y Renesmee pensó que sería mejor no preguntarle nada porque tal vez no le gustara la respuesta.

Si la atmósfera entre ellos se había vuelto incómoda la noche anterior, ahora lo era mil veces más.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Las niñas se levantarán enseguida.

—Cabalgaré contigo la mitad del camino. Luego me acercaré a echar un vistazo a las cepas de la zona este.

¿Estaría tratando otra vez de protegerla? ¿Querría asegurarse de que regresaba sin problemas?

Tras subirse a lomos de Giselle, Renesmee lo miró y vio que él la estaba observando. Entonces tiró de las riendas de la yegua y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Se había dicho a sí misma que no necesitaba la protección de Jacob ni la de nadie. Pero ahora caía en la cuenta de que tenía que protegerse de sí misma porque se estaba enamorando de Jacob Black y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Jacob nunca sabía qué iba a encontrarse cuando regresaba a casa de la bodega para cenar. A veces Renesmee estaba ayudando a su madre en la cocina, y otras estaba en el dormitorio de las niñas leyéndoles un cuento. Estaba claro que Abby y Marianne no querían dormir separadas, así que el dormitorio de Marianne era de las dos. Había días en que Renesmee llevaba a las niñas por la tarde al establo para jugar al escondite entre las cuadras.

Lo cierto era que estaba deseando volver a verla. Cada vez que pensaba en ella recordaba su mano colocada en él. Aquella imagen parecía dar vueltas por todos los circuitos de su cerebro. No hubiera querido que Renesmee se detuviera. Lo que él hubiera querido era...

Lo que todos los hombres querían. Satisfacción física.

—Renesmee está en el salón —le informó su madre—. No te vas a creer lo que están haciendo.

Había un cierto tono de reproche en la voz de Sarah.

—¿Jugar a las muñecas encima de tu mesa auxiliar de caoba? —preguntó Jacob, recordando la reacción de su madre la primera vez que Marianne y él habían hecho aquello.

—No. Marianne vio que Renesmee se pintaba las uñas y quiso que se las pintara a ella también. El esmalte es de un tono rosado muy suave, pero de todas maneras... sólo tiene tres años.

A Jacob le entraron ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo porque no quería ofender a su madre. Pero no pudo evitar hacer una broma.

—Me aseguraré de que no crezcan antes de la cena.

Sarah le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Él sonrió y se dirigió al salón.

Cierto que Marianne era demasiado pequeña para empezar a pintarse las

uñas. Tal vez él debería...

Jacob se detuvo en el umbral cuando escuchó la risa de su hija. Era una risa limpia, libre y alegre. Nunca la había escuchado reírse de aquella manera con anterioridad.

El cuadro que tenía delante era una imagen que quería conservar para siempre en su memoria. Renesmee y Marianne estaban sentadas una frente a la otra en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Abby estaba de rodillas en el suelo mirándolas.

Agarrando una de las manos de Abby, Renesmee le sopló exageradamente en las uñas. La niña se reía.

—Muévelas arriba y abajo —le sugirió su madre—. Ya están casi secas.

Entonces volvió a concentrarse en Marianne. Con extrema precaución, Renesmee pasó el pincel del esmalte de uñas en el dedo meñique de la pequeña. Luego dejó el bote sobre la mesa y, tal y como había hecho con Abby, agarró la mano de Marianne y le sopló con exagerada fuerza sobre las uñas.

La risa de Marianne inundó el salón.

—Hace cosquillas —consiguió decir entre carcajadas.

—No, no hace cosquillas —respondió Renesmee arañando suavemente la barbilla de la niña, que encogió la cabeza entre risas—. Pero esto sí —aseguró repitiendo el mismo gesto con Abby.

De pronto, Marianne se puso de rodillas y rodeó el cuello de Renesmee con sus bracitos.

—Gracias, mami.

Las palabras de la niña inmovilizaron por completo a Jacob, y él pudo ver que a Renesmee también la habían pillado por sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que Marianne estaba utilizando la palabra «Mami» no con el conocimiento de que Renesmee fuera su madre, sino con el deseo de corazón de que aquella mujer lo fuera.

Era consciente de que los demás niños tenían mamás. Lo veía en las tiendas y en la televisión. Ella no tenía y estaba claro que quería una.

Jacob entró en aquel momento en el salón y se acercó al sofá. Al hacerlo vio que Renesmee tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó rodeando el hombro de Abby con su

brazo.

—Pintarnos las uñas, igual que mamá —dijo la niña mostrándole la manita.

Jacob se fijó en que Renesmee las tenía pintadas de un rosa suave.

—Marianne me pidió que le pintara las suyas. Pensé que no era nada malo. Aunque creo que tu madre no lo aprueba.

A Renesmee le temblaba un poco la voz, y Jacob podía comprender perfectamente la razón.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver a la abuela? —le preguntó a Marianne.

—Yo también quiero —intervino Abby.

—Claro. ¿Sabes? Podías pensar en empezar a llamar «abuela» a Sarah, igual que hace Marianne. Creo que le gustaría.

En aquel momento, Renesmee supo que Jacob había escuchado a Marianne llamarla «mami» a ella.

Cuando las niñas salieron corriendo hacia la cocina, Renesmee dejó caer las piernas al suelo.

—Me ha pillado completamente por sorpresa.

—Ya supongo.

—Ella ve que otros niños tienen madre —continuó explicando Renesmee—. Es normal que también quiera tener una. ¿Te ha molestado?

—Es tu hija.

—Sí, pero durante tres años tú no lo has sabido y tener que asumirlo ahora... Supongo que siempre imaginaste a Marianne llamando así a tu esposa.

Lo lógico era que la aseveración de Renesmee fuera cierta. Después de todo, Jacob se lamentaba todos los días de lo que Leah se estaba perdiendo y de lo que se estaba perdiendo Marianne. Y sin embargo le había parecido de lo más natural que Marianne viera a Renesmee como su madre.

—Tenemos que vivir en el mundo real, Renesmee. Y la realidad es que tú eres la madre de esta niña.

Se hizo entre ellos un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad.

Finalmente, Renesmee se puso de pie.

—Has animado a Abby a que llame «abuela» a tu madre. Tal vez deberías pensar en pedirle también que te llame a ti «papá»

—Lo hará cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

Repasando una vez más la idea a la que llevaba dando vueltas varias semanas, Jacob se dio cuenta de que él podía hacer algo para que ese momento llegara. Solo había una manera de solucionar la situación con Renesmee.

El sábado por la tarde, Renesmee y Sarah estaban en la cocina pintando huevos de Pascua con las niñas. Al día siguiente era domingo de Ramos. Después de ir a la iglesia tenían pensado acercarse a un centro comercial que organizaba una búsqueda de huevos de chocolate.

Renesmee estaba ayudando a Marianne a pintar una raya azul alrededor de su huevo cuando Jacob entró por la puerta de atrás. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones caqui y un polo rojo, y estaba tan sexy que Renesmee se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración.

—¿Puedes acabar tu sola con las niñas este trabajo? —le preguntó a Sarah con una sonrisa—. Quiero enseñarle a Renesmee una cosa. Estaremos fuera una hora más o menos.

Renesmee no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero aunque sentía gran curiosidad, protestó:

—No puedo dejar todo este desastre para que lo limpie tu madre.

—Tonterías —respondió Sarah—. Si Jacob quiere enseñarte algo será importante. Adelante.

Renesmee miró la ropa que se había puesto por si acaso se manchaba con la pintura. Una camiseta rosa y unos vaqueros cómodos.

—Vas perfectamente —aseguró Jacob leyéndole el pensamiento—. Llévate una chaqueta.

Renesmee sintió la súbita necesidad de pasarse un cepillo por el pelo, pintarse un poco los labios y asegurarse de que estaba presentable. Pero enseguida se tranquilizó. Aquello no se trataba de una cita.

Y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse como si fuera a acudir a una cuando Jacob la llevó por la puerta de atrás para dar la vuelta a la casa hasta situarse en el frente.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que me impide terminar de pintar los huevos de Pascua? —preguntó.

—Acabo de recoger esto y quiero que lo pruebes antes de guardarlo.

Renesmee no tenía ni idea a qué se refería, pero al girarse lo vio. En la puerta había un coche de caballos negro tirado por un percherón marrón.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó con asombro.

—Bueno, ya que vamos a celebrar bodas aquí, pensé que sería una buena idea. Y no sólo eso: A las niñas les gustará también dar paseos en él. ¿Quieres probarlo?

—Sí —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, encantada con la idea.

Jacob la ayudó a subir al carruaje, sujetándola de la mano mientras lo hacía. Ella le agradeció el apoyo. Al mirarlo, Renesmee sintió que todo su interior cobraba vida.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó tragando saliva.

Jacob subió al carruaje y se sentó muy cerca de ella en el asiento de madera. Estaban hombro con hombro, brazo con brazo.

—Tomaré la carretera de atrás. Hay un sitio que quiero enseñarte.

Las flores estaban empezando a abrirse: Los Jacintos, dalias y amapolas estaban en pleno apogeo. Hacía un día perfecto, alegre y vibrante con toda la belleza que sólo la primavera puede traer. Durante un buen rato no hablaron.

Jacob agitaba de vez en cuando las riendas del caballo y la miraba con frecuencia.

Cuando lo pillaba mirándola, Renesmee sonreía y aspiraba el aire cálido con olor a hierba, el aroma de Jacob y la promesa de una vida diferente.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron trotando hasta que Jacob señaló un puente cubierto. No había duda de que era antiguo, pero estaba restaurado y pintado recientemente de rojo y blanco.

—¿Es seguro? —preguntó Renesmee mientras avanzaban por encima de él.

—Seguramente más que otros puentes por los que pasamos. Los ingenieros locales lo revisan una vez al año.

Se detuvieron nada más cruzar y ella se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Seguimos todavía en tierras de los Black?

—No. Las dejamos atrás hace varios kilómetros.

El arroyo corría con fluidez entre las rocas. Iba bastante rápido debido a la lluvia que había caído en los últimos días. Pero aquel día no había ni una sola nube que enturbiara el cielo.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirte algo —dijo entonces Jacob.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Renesmee, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba súbitamente.

—Sarah no es mi madre biológica.

Nada habría podido sorprenderla más que aquella noticia.

—¿Eres adoptado?

—No —respondió Jacob agarrando las riendas con la palma de la mano sin dejar de mirar el paisaje que tenía alrededor—. Cuando tenía dieciocho años descubrí que la vida que había llevado hasta entonces era mentira.

Aunque tenía muchas preguntas, Renesmee decidió abstenerse de hacer ningún comentario para que Jacob pudiera continuar hablando.

—Siempre tuve la sensación de que entre mis padres había como un distanciamiento, algo que no encajaba. Cuando iba a casa de mis amigos veía que sus padres tenían una relación diferente a la de los míos. No sabía cómo explicarlo hasta que averigüé la verdad.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Jacob le explicó cómo había descubierto que en su libro de familia figuraba el nombre de una mujer llamada Doreen Edwards, una cantante que quería triunfar sin hijos que le ataran. Y le contó cómo Sarah, que siempre había estado enamorada de su padre, había accedido a casarse con él y ayudarle a criar al niño.

—No puedo ni imaginar lo que tiene que ser averiguar una cosa así — murmuró Renesmee, sintiendo lástima por aquel chico de dieciocho años—. ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Estaba tan enfadado con los dos... Sobre todo con mi padre. Lo tenía en un pedestal, y desde allí cayó aquel día. Todo el respeto y admiración que sentía por él se transformaron en rabia. Sobre todo creo que me sentí así porque sabía que nunca había amado a Sarah tanto como a mi madre biológica. Creo que ni siquiera hizo un verdadero esfuerzo.

—¿Hablaste de esto con él?

—Por aquel entonces estaba demasiado enfadado para hablar. Durante lo que quedaba de verano hubo muchos silencios. Luego me marché a la universidad y sólo regresaba de vez en cuando para visitas muy cortas. Cuando me gradué me fui a vivir a Washington.

—¿Estuvisteis enfadados todo ese tiempo?

—Seguíamos enfadados cuando papá murió. Ahora lo lamento. Me siento muy culpable por ello. Supongo que he llegado a la conclusión de que todo el mundo puede equivocarse. Pero una parte de mí todavía está enfadada porque me hubiera mentido durante tantos años.

—¿Y Sarah?

—Lo cierto es que cuando me recuperé del daño, me di cuenta de que ella también tenía las manos atadas por cumplir el deseo de mi padre de no contarme nada, y dejé de estar enfadado con ella. Al principio sentía que los lazos que nos unían no habían existido realmente. Pero con el paso de los años volví a pensar en ella como mi auténtica madre. Hace unas semanas se lo dije, y creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estamos realmente bien.

—¿Y tu madre biológica?

—La vi una vez. No teníamos nada en común y ella no quería mantener una relación conmigo. Y eso fue todo.

—Cuánto lo siento, Jacob —dijo Renesmee agarrándolo suavemente del hombro—. Por eso me dijiste que los secretos arruinan vidas, ¿verdad?

—Los secretos siempre vuelven para morderte. Por eso tenemos que explicarles lo que ocurrió a Abby y a Marianne en cuanto sean lo suficientemente mayores para comprenderlo.

Renesmee guardó silencio durante un instante. Parecía pensativa.

—¿Quieres bajar un rato? —preguntó Jacob—. He traído una manta.

Hubo algo en el modo en que se dirigió a ella que le hizo sospechar a Renesmee que todavía tenía más cosas que comentarle. Se preguntó de qué se trataría.

—Claro. Es un sitio precioso.

Cuando estuvieron sentados sobre la manta mirando hacia el arroyo, Renesmee no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia él y agarrarlo de nuevo suavemente del brazo.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso. Los primeros años de adulto ya son lo bastante duros por sí mismos.

—¿Los tuyos lo fueron?

—En aquellos momentos todavía seguía intentando ponerme en contacto con mi padre. A través de Internet conseguí su dirección, pero cuando le escribí me devolvieron las cartas que le enviaba.

—¿No fue a tu boda?

Parecía como si muchos de los muros de Jacob se hubieran derrumbado al compartir su pasado con Renesmee. Ella bien podía hacer lo mismo, al menos con aquella parte.

—Le mandé la invitación a la dirección que tenía. Pero al ver que no llamaba, ni mucho menos aparecía, me rendí. Tal vez tiene una nueva familia en algún lado y no quiere que su pasado le moleste.

—Tengo la impresión de que esa es la razón por la que mi madre biológica no quería verme. Tenía su vida hecha y no quería que se la alteraran.

Jacob se inclinó sobre Renesmee y le acarició la barbilla con la palma de la mano.

—Nuestras vidas se han visto alteradas por el cambio de las niñas al nacer.

Mientras le masajeaba suavemente el labio inferior una y otra vez, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que él no esperaba una respuesta.

Muy a su pesar se había enamorado de Jacob. La atracción que había entre ellos se había convertido en mucho más. Y no tenía ni las más remota idea de cómo manejar la situación.

Mientras la brisa les traía los suaves aromas de la primavera, Jacob la besó y la tumbó delicadamente sobre la manta. Renesmee ni siquiera pensó en resistirse porque ella también lo deseaba. Los besos de Jacob eran tan apasionados, tan ardientes, tan exigentes, que lo único que ella pudo hacer fue entregarse libremente. Él dejó un instante de besarla, pero Renesmee quería más y sabía que Jacob era consciente de ello porque lo veía reflejado en sus ojos.

Entonces volvió a besarla y con un gruñido profundo le sacó la camiseta de los pantalones. Deslizó la mano por dentro y apartó una vez más los labios de los suyos, aunque no dejó de besarle la barbilla y el cuello. Renesmee le acariciaba los músculos de los brazos, deseosa de tocar más partes de su cuerpo y totalmente rendida a sus caricias.

Mientras le besaba la sien y le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando en ella un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, Jacob le desabrochó el cierre delantero del sujetador. Entonces le cubrió un seno con la palma de la mano y le deslizó el dedo pulgar por el pezón. Renesmee se sintió invadida de deseo.

Cuando la mano de Jacob se detuvo, ella se preguntó qué sucedería. Al mismo tiempo dejó de besarla.

Renesmee abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, sintiendo muy dentro la pérdida de su contacto.

Los ojos marrones de Jacob brillaban de deseo por ella. Pero le dijo:

—No quiero llevar esto más lejos hasta hacerte una pregunta muy importante.

Renesmee esperó unos segundos. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 10**

Impactada por la propuesta matrimonial de Jacob, Renesmee sólo pudo pensar en una pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

Él permaneció impasible ante aquella pregunta. Pero así era Jacob. A menos que se tratara de Abby y de Marianne, siempre se mostraba estoico.

—Estamos viviendo una situación insostenible que tiene mala solución. ¿Las niñas deberían vivir contigo o conmigo? ¿Cómo, dónde y cuándo? Creo que el matrimonio nos ofrecerá la solución perfecta.

—El matrimonio no suele ser una solución —protestó Renesmee recordando el

suyo.

—Seamos sinceros, Renesmee: Entre nosotros hay una química tremenda. ¿Por qué luchar contra ella? ¿Por qué no tomarnos el matrimonio como un acuerdo de negocios que nos beneficia a ambos?

—¿Un acuerdo de negocios?

Jacob pareció frustrado durante unos instantes y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Será mucho más que eso, por supuesto, porque empezaríamos a compartir nuestras vidas. Dormiríamos juntos, comeríamos juntos y nos ocuparíamos los dos de las niñas. Esas cosas unen.

Sí, esas cosas unían, pensó Renesmee. Pero, ¿y el amor? ¿Y el anhelo de encontrar el alma gemela?

En lo más profundo de su corazón, una parte de ella pensaba que Jacob podría ser la suya.

Todavía había algo de penumbra en el dormitorio de Renesmee cuando alguien llamó con los nudillos.

—¿Renesmee? —preguntó Jacob en voz baja entreabriendo la puerta.

La tarde anterior habían regresado en silencio de la excursión y durante la cena, ella se había mostrado esquiva y algo tímida con él. Al escuchar ahora su voz, su primer impulso fue preocuparse por las niñas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero enseñarte algo —dijo Jacob entrando en su dormitorio vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta—. Ponte la bata y las zapatillas.

—Pero yo...

—Date prisa o te lo perderás. Te espero en el pasillo.

Sin tener ni la menor idea de qué querría enseñarle, Renesmee corrió al cuarto de baño, se lavó los dientes, se pasó un cepillo por el pelo, agarró la bata de color rosado y se la ató fuertemente mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

—Sólo tenemos diez minutos —le dijo Jacob cuando salió al pasillo, agarrándola de la mano y sonriendo como un niño pequeño que tuviera un secreto.

Renesmee se dejó guiar por las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina salieron por la puerta de atrás. Durante el camino, Jacob había recogido su cortavientos y se lo había colocado a ella alrededor de los hombros.

Tras abrochárselo, Renesmee se sintió algo avergonzada porque seguramente tendría un aspecto horrible. Tomó a Jacob del brazo y caminaron hacia el espacio que había entre el arroyo y la bodega.

Entonces lo vio. El cielo estaba teñido de naranja y púrpura y se fue transformando en rosa mientras el sol rompía en el horizonte. Renesmee no recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía un amanecer.

—El de ayer fue espectacular —comentó Jacob pasándole el brazo por el hombro—. Pensé que te gustaría verlo hoy.

Renesmee fue consciente de lo a gusto que se sentía con su abrazo.

Amaba a aquel hombre. ¿Se estaría engañando al pensar que podrían ser un matrimonio feliz? ¿Se estaría engañando al pensar que algún día podría llegar a olvidar a su anterior esposa?

—He estado pensando en tu proposición —dijo ella cuando el sol subió un poco más en el horizonte y dio comienzo el día.

No podía decirle que lo amaba. Ese amor se convertiría para Jacob en una carga que no estaría dispuesto a llevar. Podría llegar a ser un impedimento para la relación que estaban intentando construir. Pero Renesmee sabía que tenían metas comunes y que miraban en la misma dirección.

—Creo que el matrimonio nos dará a ambos lo que queremos.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Renesmee? —le preguntó él tras guardar silencio durante unos segundos.

—Quiero un hogar para Marianne y Abby. Quiero sentirme a salvo y segura, y saber lo que el mañana me deparará.

—¿Y quieres pasar las noches conmigo, igual que los días? —preguntó Jacob levantándole suavemente la barbilla.

La pasión que destilaban sus ojos la hizo ver que la deseaba, y ella también lo deseaba a él.

—Sí.

Los besos de Jacob siempre habían sido seductoramente sensuales. La seducían para llevarla hacia la pasión, se metían en su cuerpo y creaban en su interior imágenes que no podía borrar. Esta vez, cuando Jacob la estrechó entre sus brazos y le selló los labios con los suyos fue distinto. No hubo mimos. Sólo hubo deseo masculino y pasión. Eso la halagó y la excitó, aunque también la hizo temer respecto a las intenciones que Jacob tenía con ella. No era hombre de medias tintas. Cuando sucedió lo de Nahuel, Renesmee se había preguntado qué era lo había hecho mal. Tal vez no le había dado a su marido lo que necesitaba. Tal vez no le había complacido en la cama. Ahora, aquel viejo temor volvía a asustarla.

Renesmee se apartó de Jacob. Necesitaba saber qué esperaba de ella antes de ir más lejos.

—Vamos a jurar unos votos, Jacob —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Necesito saber qué significa eso para ti.

Los ojos de Jacob se llenaron de una ternura y un cariño que ella no les había visto nunca.

—Esos votos significan que miraré por tus intereses como si fueran los míos. Significan que te seré fiel.

Renesmee amaba a Jacob, y, que Dios la ayudara, estaba empezando a confiar en él. Tras la muerte de Nahuel había prometido no volver a fiarse nunca más de un hombre.

—No tenemos por qué precipitarnos —le aseguró Jacob—. Podemos planear la boda para otoño. Y en cuanto a dormir juntos, puedo esperar hasta que estés preparada. Te deseo, Renesmee, pero no soy un cavernícola. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

En aquel momento fue consciente de lo nerviosa que hasta entonces le había puesto aquella situación. Todavía tenían que conocerse mejor, y las niñas tenían también que acostumbrarse a la idea.

—Creo que a Marianne y a Abby les encantará la idea.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —asintió Jacob.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu madre? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?

—Lo averiguaremos cuando se lo contemos —aseguró él abrazándola—. Has tomado la decisión correcta, Renesmee. Ya lo verás.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa tomados de la mano, Renesmee se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz. Durante los últimos años el trabajo la había llenado. Quería a Abby con toda su alma y todo su corazón. Pero parecía como si la felicidad se le escapara. Ahora sentía como si la estuviera rozando con las yemas de los dedos.

Cuando regresaron, Sarah estaba en la cocina preparando galletas.

—Os habéis levantado los dos muy temprano —dijo mirando de reojo el camisón de Renesmee, la bata y la chaqueta que tenía sobre los hombros.

—Jacob quería enseñarme el amanecer.

—Yo me levanto todos los días antes del alba y no se me había ocurrido nunca salir a verlo —musitó Sarah—. Tal vez debería hacerlo mañana.

—Tenemos que decirte algo —dijo Jacob mientras Renesmee dudaba si quitarse el cortavientos o dejárselo puesto.

Sarah los miró a ambos con gesto expectante y dejó de remover la mezcla que estaba preparando.

—Vamos a casarnos.

Ella no dijo nada durante unos segundos, y finalmente preguntó:

—¿Cuándo?

—En otoño —intervino Renesmee—. Todavía no tenemos fecha exacta.

—Los viñedos están muy bonitos en otoño —aseguró la otra mujer volviendo a batir la mezcla.

—¿No vas a felicitarnos? —le preguntó Jacob.

Esta vez, Sarah dejó el cacharro y la cuchara de madera sobre la encimera, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó. Luego hizo lo mismo con Renesmee.

—Felicidades a los dos. Lo digo de verdad. Supongo que tendremos que hablar de cómo vamos a vivir y...

—No tiene por qué cambiar nada —aseguró Jacob mirando a Renesmee.

Vio en sus ojos que ella estaba de acuerdo. Sarah y Renesmee habían alcanzado una especie de acuerdo al vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero de todas maneras...

—Tal vez por ahora no cambie, pero cuando estéis recién casados querréis estar solos —insistió su madre—. Había pensado reformar la casa de invitados para Renesmee, pero puede ser un buen sitio para mí.

—No vamos a sacarte de tu propia casa —se apresuró a decir Renesmee.

—Hay sitio de sobra —protestó Jacob—. Podríamos comprarte una parcela y construir nuestra propia casa. Tenemos tiempo para pensarlo.

Jacob se giró hacia Renesmee y la besó fugazmente en los labios.

—Tengo que ir a la bodega.

—¿No desayunas? —le preguntó su madre.

—Ya tomaré luego unas galletas de esas que estás preparando.

Y dicho aquello salió a toda prisa de la casa, dejando a Renesmee a solas con su madre.

—Será mejor que vaya a vestirme —murmuró la joven.

—Espera, Renesmee.

Ella se puso tensa para recibir lo que venía después, pero no estaba preparada para lo que Sarah le dijo.

—No hagas esto sólo porque sea conveniente. Los matrimonios de convivencia se convierten en matrimonios tristes.

—Ya lo sé —respondió ella con sinceridad—. Yo seguí casada con mi marido porque estaba embarazada, porque creía que el bebé debía tener a sus padres juntos.

—¿Qué ocurrió entre tu marido y tú?

—Nahuel tuvo una aventura.

—¿Lo sabe Jacob?

Renesmee negó con la cabeza y se preguntó por qué se lo habría contado a Sarah y no a Jacob.

—Creo que tenemos muchas más cosas en común de las que imaginaba — aseguró Sarah tras estudiarla detenidamente durante unos segundos.

—Mi matrimonio con Jacob no será meramente de conveniencia —le confesó Renesmee—. Guardo hacia él sentimientos muy profundos que se hacen más fuertes cada día.

Sarah pareció satisfecha con aquella explicación.

—Creo que tú le haces mucho bien —aseguró la mujer dirigiéndose a un armario para sacar una sartén—. No le das todo lo que quiere.

—Con Nahuel hice muchas concesiones. He aprendido la lección.

—Leah no era una mujer fuerte —confesó Sarah vertiendo la masa que había preparado sobre la sartén—. No era fuerte como tú. Siempre se atenía a los deseos de Jacob. No lo animaba a hacer cosas nuevas. Tú sí. Y lo cierto es que entre ellos no vi nunca las chispas que saltan entre vosotros. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos, y eso es necesario en un matrimonio. Pero está muy bien ser algo más que eso.

Siguiendo un impulso, Renesmee se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. —¿A qué viene eso? —gruñó Sarah.

—Creo que me va a gustar tenerte como suegra.

—Espera a que llevéis casados un par de años, a ver si dices lo mismo.

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron la una a la otra y Renesmee sintió como si hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 11**

Creo que quiero rosas blancas —dijo Renesmee una semana más tarde cuando estaba escogiendo las flores que quería para su ramo de novia.

Jacob y ella estaban en la floristería. Habían escogido rosas y hiedra para los adornos de las mesas.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo él—. No me necesitas para esto.

No, seguramente no, pensó Renesmee. Pero ¿acaso no consistía en aquello planear una boda? ¿En que la pareja fuera cómplice también en esos asuntos? Ella viajaría a Daytona el viernes. ¿Le daría aquella separación de fin de semana una mejor perspectiva?

Quería casarse con Jacob. Lo amaba. Pero ahí estaba el problema. Ella lo amaba pero él a ella no. Siempre la trataba con respeto y se le veía apasionado cuando se besaban. Tras un matrimonio en el que el amor se había convertido en traición debería estar contenta con los términos de aquella relación.

—Han elegido muy bien —dijo la florista con una sonrisa—. Ahora tenemos que elegir el lazo. Les traeré unas muestras.

—¿Cómo puedes dedicarte a esto? —preguntó Jacob con una mueca.

—Me gusta escoger los detalles —aseguró ella riendo—. El toque adecuado.

Al sonido de la palabra «toque», Renesmee vio en sus ojos aquel destello de pasión y supo que no tardarían mucho en hacer el amor. Pero cuando lo hicieran no habría vuelta atrás. En aquel momento le entregaría su alma y su corazón, y por eso tenía que estar absolutamente segura antes de hacerlo.

—He matriculado a las niñas en la guardaría para el próximo otoño —dijo entonces para cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó Jacob, borrando de su rostro cualquier expresión de deseo.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de que amplíen un poco sus horizontes?

—¿Horizontes? Ahora se tienen la una a la otra. Tienen a su mamá y me tienen a mí.

—A eso me refiero exactamente —insistió Renesmee—. Necesitan algo más. Yo puedo enseñarles los números, las letras y los colores, pero necesitan relacionarse con otros niños. Marianne ha estado muy aislada.

—La hemos cuidado muy bien —replicó Jacob con sequedad.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió Renesmee con voz suave, apretándole suavemente el hombro—. Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso con ella. Pero hay un momento en que empiezan a necesitar algo más que a sus padres.

—No van a ir a ningún sitio. Todavía no. ¿Haces esto porque quieres tener más tiempo para trabajar?

El hecho de que Jacob pensara que quería «colocar» a las niñas con alguien le dolió.

—No. Esto no tiene nada que ver con trabajar. Se trata de enriquecer sus

vidas.

La florista apareció de nuevo y se acercó al mostrador con una cesta llena de lazos colgada del brazo.

—¿Han escogido ya el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor?

—Todavía no. Ya volveremos cuando tengamos el tema más avanzado.

Renesmee miró de reojo a Jacob. Estaba muy serio. De camino a Willow Creek no dijo ni una sola palabra. Ella no fue capaz de discernir si estaba enfadado o simplemente pensativo.

Cuando llegaron a casa encontraron a Sarah y a las niñas fuera. La madre de Jacob estaba trasplantando flores mientras Abby y Marianne jugaban con una caja llena de tierra.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo, niñas? —preguntó Renesmee cuando estuvieron a su

lado.

—Ayudar a la abuela —respondió Marianne sin apartar la vista del montón de tierra que estaba juntando.

—¿Qué os parecería jugar con otros niños? —dijo entonces Jacob, colocándose al lado de Renesmee.

—Yo jugaba con los niños en el parque —aseguró Abby alzando la vista.

Renesmee no tenía intención de decir ni una palabra. Jacob había sacado el tema y pensaba dejarle manejar la situación a él.

—¿Y te gustaba?

Abby asintió con la cabeza.

—Marianne, ¿a ti qué te parece?

—¿Vendrá Abby también? —preguntó la niña inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Claro —contestó Jacob.

—Vale.

Jacob se puso de pie y tras decirle a su madre si no le importaba cuidar unos minutos más de las niñas, guió a Renesmee a la cocina.

—No termino de acostumbrarme a ti —le espetó una vez dentro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En primer lugar, no estoy acostumbrado a compartir la responsabilidad sobre Marianne. Me resulta difícil.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que decirte lo que creo que es justo.

—Lo sé. Y quiero que lo hagas. Pero no esperes que esté de acuerdo contigo siempre en un primer momento.

—Debí haberte consultado antes de matricularlas —reconoció Renesmee con una sonrisa.

Un instante después, Jacob estaba besándola de nuevo.

Jacob y Renesmee se tomaron su tiempo aquella noche al acostar a las niñas. Después de que ella hubiera dado un beso a Marianne y él hubo abrazado a Abby, Renesmee sintió sus ojos clavados en ella. El recuerdo de sus besos la había perseguido durante todo el día. Sus besos le habían dicho exactamente lo que Jacob quería.

Y cuando salieron del cuarto de las niñas, Renesmee también supo lo que quería.

—¿Te apetece pasar un rato en el establo? —le preguntó él deteniéndola suavemente con una mano al salir al pasillo.

—¿Sola o a solas contigo? —bromeó Renesmee.

Jacob la atrajo hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente.

—A solas conmigo, por supuesto —aseguró con voz grave.

El dormitorio de Jacob estaba a sólo unos metros del suyo, pero dentro de la casa estarían demasiado pendientes de todo y todos.

—A solas contigo suena bien —dijo Renesmee sin respiración.

Camino al establo, él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y aquel contacto provocó que el cuerpo de Renesmee se pusiera en ebullición. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, semejantes a miles de cristales de luz. Parecían pequeñas bombillas que le indicaran el camino hacia el futuro. La luna llena facilitaba la visión mientras caminaban por el sendero de gravilla.

Renesmee pensaba que irían a la parte inferior del establo, donde había cuadras vacías. Pero para su sorpresa, Jacob abrió la puerta de la parte superior y la sostuvo para que ella entrara. Había paja embalada en los rincones y se distinguía un olor a noche, a heno y a madera antigua.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Renesmee con voz queda.

—No hace falta que susurres —respondió Jacob con una mueca—. Sólo los caballos pueden oírnos. Ven, te enseñaré algo.

Jacob tomó una escalera que había al fondo y, tras asegurarse de que estaba firme, la apoyó contra la pared y levantó una trampilla que llevaba a un nivel superior.

—¿Qué hay ahí arriba?

—El altillo. Esta tarde traje un par de mantas y las coloqué allí.

Jacob había planeado bien aquello y Renesmee se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en hacer el amor con ella desde hacía tiempo. Eso la hizo sentirse deseada, aunque le hubiera gustado que hubiera algo más que deseo.

—Sube con cuidado —le aconsejó Jacob.

Cuando Renesmee llegó hasta el altillo, él la siguió. Había dejado la luz de abajo encendida, y además abrió la ventanita de arriba, a través de la cual se colaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Hacía una noche maravillosa. Renesmee sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Jacob llevaba puestos aquella noche una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros. Cuando extendió la manta sobre la base de heno, Renesmee observó el movimiento de los músculos de sus hombros y toda ella se estremeció. Quería acariciarlo. Quería tocarlo por todas partes. Y quería que él hiciera lo mismo.

Jacob se giró un instante y sus miradas se cruzaron. A Renesmee se le secó la

boca.

—Ven aquí —susurró él tumbándose sobre la manta y palmeando suavemente el hueco que tenía al lado.

Cuando Renesmee ocupó el espacio que Jacob le indicaba, la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y no dijo nada más. Se limitó a escuchar cómo respiraban al unísono.

—Quiero hablarte de mi matrimonio —dijo Renesmee de pronto.

No sabía muy bien cómo le había surgido aquella idea, pero sabía que no podría hacer el amor con Jacob hasta que él no conociera su verdad.

—Nahuel tuvo una aventura cuando yo estaba embarazada —comenzó a

decir.

Renesmee sintió cómo el cuerpo de Jacob se ponía tenso, pero continuó hablando.

—Las señales estaban ahí. Se había comprado ropa nueva, llevaba un corte de pelo distinto y pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa. Al principio decía que tenía mucho trabajo y yo lo creí. Pero entonces empezaron a llamar a casa y colgaban y encontré un recibo de la tarjeta de crédito a su nombre por la compra de flores, bombones y una gargantilla de diamantes. Yo no quería creerlo. Pasé un tiempo negándolo todo. Incluso cuando encontré el recibo me dije a mí misma que tal vez pensara regalarme la gargantilla cuando naciera el bebé. Pero entonces encontré un colorete en su coche y se lo solté todo. Él no lo negó. Sólo se excusó. Dijo que el embarazo me había cambiado y que tenía el presentimiento de que el centro de nuestras atenciones iría a parar al bebé a partir de entonces.

Enfrentarse a la paternidad era una gran responsabilidad y él tenía la sensación de que estaba huyendo de ella. Yo traté de mantener la calma. Traté de ser racional. Sabía que gritar y llorar no serviría de nada, aunque eso fuera lo que tenía ganas de hacer. Le pregunté si quería el divorcio. Para mi sorpresa me dijo que no. Insistía en que me amaba.

Renesmee miró por la ventana para observar durante unos segundos la luna y las estrellas.

—Yo quise creerlo. Aunque mi confianza y mi autoestima se resquebrajaron aquel día, igual que mi corazón. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en el bebé y en el modo en que mi padre se había marchado, dejando a mi madre sola para criarme. Así que accedí a quedarme con Nahuel y volver a intentarlo.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado esto antes? —protestó Jacob.

—Porque no quería parecer estúpida ni débil.

—Seguir con él no fue una debilidad. Fue una valentía —aseguró Jacob acariciándole el cabello—. Tú querías que Abby tuviera un padre y una madre. Pero tengo la sensación de que no lo conseguiste.

—No, no lo conseguí. Nahuel siempre estaba fuera de la ciudad. Lo llamé cuando me puse de parto, pero me dijo que no podía cancelar sus reuniones. Cuando Abby nació. Quiero decir... Marianne —se corrigió sacudiendo la cabeza —. Los bebés necesitan muchos cuidados, así que me centré en la niña. Entonces un día, cuando Abby tenía seis meses, Nahuel fue al médico para hacerse un análisis de sangre porque se sentía muy cansado. Y allí estaba el cáncer. No podía dejarle pasar solo por todo aquello. Ya no había nada entre nosotros, pero era mi marido y el padre de Abby.

—Debió ser muy duro para ti —susurró Jacob atrayéndola hacia sí—. Eres una mujer increíble.

Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Renesmee había recuperado por sí misma la autoestima, pero era agradable ver un reflejo de admiración en los ojos de otra persona, escucharlo en otra voz.

Entonces Jacob la besó suavemente. Sus labios decían que lo comprendía todo, su lengua le dio a entender que la admiraba y que la deseaba. Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda arriba y abajo, acercándola a él hasta que pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón del mismo modo que su erección.

—¿Deseas esto tanto como yo? —preguntó Jacob con la respiración agitada, dejando un instante de besarla.

—Sí.

Aquella respuesta liberó el deseo contenido entre ellos. Con la luna filtrándose a través de la ventana, Jacob se quitó la camiseta. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los brazos bronceados como consecuencia de trabajar expuesto al sol. Sus ojos oscuros excitaban a Renesmee como nunca antes nada la había excitado. Cuando alzó la mano para tocarlo, Jacob aguantó la respiración.

—He esperado esto mucho tiempo —susurró cuando los dedos de Renesmee juguetearon con el pelo de su pecho—. No he estado con nadie desde que murió Leah.

Jacob la desvistió con lentitud infinita, como si quisiera que cada roce de sus yemas sobre la ropa fuera una preparación para lo que iban a compartir. Cuando estuvo desnuda sobre la manta, él hundió la mirada en sus ojos y Renesmee estiró la mano para desabrocharle la hebilla del cinturón. Jacob dejó que se lo quitara y que le bajara la cremallera. Pero entonces le sujetó las manos antes de que ella pudiera tocarle.

—Quiero prolongar esto.

—Yo sólo quiero sentirte dentro.

—Me lo estás poniendo muy duro —protestó Jacob.

—De eso se trata —contestó Renesmee con picardía.

Él soltó una carcajada. Entonces se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se colocó encima de ella con toda su dureza y toda su virilidad. Jacob experimentó una deliciosa sensación cuando ella le recorrió la espalda con las manos.

—Eso es —susurró.

Pero no era suficiente. Jacob quería prolongar el placer y por ello le mordisqueó el pezón, atrapándolo entre sus labios, succionándolo. Lo único que Renesmee pudo hacer fue levantar las rodillas en silenciosa súplica.

Para su sorpresa, Jacob sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Iban a casarse, pero no habían hablado de tener más hijos, y era obvio que él no quería detenerse en aquel momento para discutir el asunto. Cuando entró en ella lo hizo con seguridad, deseo y posesión. A Renesmee le apasionaba el modo que tenía Jacob de hacer el amor. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se movió al ritmo que él marcaba, introduciéndolo más en su interior. La respuesta a sus eróticos embistes la llevó a un tiempo y un lugar que era solamente suyo. Las circunstancias que los habían unido quedaban muy atrás. Ahora estaban sólo ellos dos haciendo el amor en un lugar íntimo, conociéndose como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Renesmee sintió que en su interior crecía un calor que amenazaba con quemarle la piel. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras él presionaba más profundamente y con más ímpetu.

—Ahora —decidió Jacob moviéndose al ritmo adecuado, en el lugar preciso y con la profundidad necesaria.

La luna se deshizo en millones de estrellas y los cielos se abrieron en un arco iris de mil colores cuando Renesmee entró en una dimensión erótica que nunca había experimentado.

Jacob alcanzó el orgasmo unos instantes después y ella lo abrazó mientras se estremecía. Renesmee fue consciente entonces de que quería que la amara como nunca había amado a ninguna otra mujer.

¿Sería capaz algún día de decírselo? ¿Podría ser algún día sincera con él? Cada día que pasaba se sentía más libre a su lado y tal vez cuando se casaran podría dejar atrás el pasado definitivamente.

Deseaba decirle que lo amaba, pero sus lazos eran todavía tan frágiles y tan nuevos que no quería que Jacob se sintiera obligado a decírselo también.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él tumbándose a su lado sin quitarle el brazo del hombro.

—Mejor que bien —murmuró Renesmee en voz baja—. Gracias, Jacob. Vuelvo a sentirme como una mujer deseable.

—Dame unos minutos y te enseñaré con exactitud lo deseable que eres — dijo él sonriéndole con picardía.

Renesmee se rió, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Todo iba a salir bien. Criarían juntos a Marianne y a Abby y algún día Jacob se enamoraría de ella.

Y entonces tendría todo lo que siempre había deseado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 12**

Sentado delante del ordenador, Jacob estudió por segunda vez la oferta de trabajo que le ofrecía el Ministerio de Agricultura. Un año atrás tal vez hubiera considerado la posibilidad de mudarse a Arkansas para dedicarse a la investigación con un buen sueldo. Pero ahora no quería ni pensar en desarraigar a Marianne de Willow Creek. Además, parecía que Renesmee y Abby estaban empezando a querer a los viñedos tanto como él.

Había echado de menos a Renesmee.

El viernes había viajado a Daytona para el compromiso laboral que tenía con la hija del senador Grayson. Pero desde su regreso había estado muy callada y cuando en un momento que estuvieron a solas, él intentó besarla, ella lo rechazó. Algo rondaba por aquella cabecita suya y él tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba. No podía creerse cuánto la había echado de menos cuando había estado fuera. Le costaba trabajo aceptar que su felicidad dependiera tanto de ella.

Estaba a punto de apagar el ordenador cuando oyó el motor de un coche parándose delante de la bodega. Reconoció la camioneta de Stan.

—No esperaba verte esta noche —dijo cuando entró su tío.

—Me acabo de acordar de que tengo que meter unos datos en el ordenador. No quiero dejarlo para mañana para que no se me olvide —aseguró Stan con incomodidad.

—Creo que en la cocina hay tarta de manzana —comentó Jacob con la esperanza de que su tío entrara en casa y pudieran mantener una conversación.

—No —contestó Stan tocándose la cintura, que estaba más ancha de lo que solía ser—. El médico dice que tengo que controlar lo que como.

Jacob no había oído nunca que su tío hubiera vigilado alguna vez las calorías ni el colesterol, pero tal vez hubiera hecho borrón y cuenta nueva. Le pediría a su madre que lo invitara a cenar el sábado. Así tal vez le contaría qué era lo que lo tenía preocupado.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jacob entró en la casa. Sin detenerse en la cocina, donde vio de reojo que su madre se estaba preparando un té, subió las escaleras y se encontró con Renesmee en las escaleras. Acababa de salir del cuarto de las niñas tras acostarlas y leerles un cuento.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dijo Jacob agarrándola del brazo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Me gustaría tener un poco de intimidad

porque tenemos que hablar, pero tu dormitorio...

—Si lo que quieres es hablar, hablaremos —aseguró Jacob algo molesto —. Además de una cama, también tengo sofá.

—De acuerdo —accedió ella.

Jacob abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y encendió la luz, indicándole con un gesto el sofá tapizado de amarillo que había al fondo.

—¿Qué ocurrió en Florida? —le preguntó—. ¿Salió bien la fiesta?

—Muy bien. El senador Grayson quiere que le organicemos una fiesta benéfica. Ya le dije que podía confiar plenamente en Kara para ello. Por cierto, Loretta Carmichael te manda recuerdos —aseguró Renesmee mirándolo a los ojos.

Así que Loretta le había hablado de la llamada telefónica que él le había hecho. Era de esperar.

—La llamé para ver si podía fiarme de ti como madre de Marianne.

—Ya veo. ¿Tenías miedo de que la raptara?

—No sabía qué podías hacer, Renesmee. Eras una extraña. El detective privado me había entregado un informe básico de ti, pero no era suficiente. Si ibas a estar con mi hija necesitaba saber más.

—Sabías lo de Nahuel antes de que yo te lo contara —lo acusó Renesmee.

—Sí —reconoció Jacob estirando el brazo por el respaldo del sofá—. Loretta me puso al corriente, y me alegré de que lo hiciera. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, sobre todo el hecho de que no quisieras hablar de tu matrimonio.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?

Jacob la miró a los ojos y le dijo la verdad.

—Porque quería que confiaras en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo. Sabía lo doloroso que había sido para ti lo de la aventura de tu marido y no quería arrancarte esa información. Quería que me la contaras tú libremente.

Renesmee le recorrió el rostro con la mirada como si quisiera encontrar el verdadero significado de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

—Eso tiene sentido —murmuró finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué creías que llamé a Loretta?

—Para tener un arma contra mí en caso de una batalla judicial por la custodia.

—No hubiera encontrado ninguna. Eres una buena madre y fuiste una esposa leal.

Los ojos de Renesmee se llenaron de lágrimas y Jacob se preguntó si la confianza sería siempre un problema entre ellos. Porque en ese caso sería difícil que su matrimonio saliera bien.

—Sé que vas a echar de menos a Loretta y a Kara —dijo Jacob abrazándola.

—Sí —respondió ella apoyándose contra su pecho—. Pero estoy preparada para iniciar una nueva vida aquí contigo.

Aquella noche durmieron juntos y a Jacob no le importó que tuvieran que darle explicaciones a su madre. Estaban prometidos.

Prometidos.

Tenía que comprarle un anillo a Renesmee. Lo haría aquella misma tarde.

Todavía no había salido el sol cuanto Jacob salió de la cama, besó suavemente a Renesmee en la frente para no despertarla y salió directo a la bodega después de ducharse.

Nada más entrar le pareció vacía, silenciosa y oscura. Pero entonces escuchó un ruido extraño.

Un sexto sentido lo llevó a no gritar. Se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el ruido y se quedó paralizado. Stan estaba subido a una escalera y trataba de alcanzar la tapa de una de las grandes tinajas. En la mano llevaba un vaso escanciador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Jacob asombrado acercándose a la escalera para quitarle al vaso de la mano.

Con una sola mirada vio que contenía vinagre. Aquella sustancia habría arruinado el vino.

En aquel momento sintió deseos de estrangular a su tío, sacudirlo hasta obligarlo a confesar por qué quería destrozar lo que tanto trabajo les había costado levantar.

Pero se contuvo.

—Será mejor que me digas qué pretendías si no quieres que llame a la policía —dijo con calma aparente arrojando el contenido del vaso por el fregadero —. Has estado tratando de sabotear la bodega desde que mamá te pidió ayuda.

Stan pareció envejecer a ojos de Jacob. Inclinó los hombros hacia abajo y se apoyó contra la barra.

—Amo a tu madre. Siempre la he amado. Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Preston. Él no se la merecía. Nunca la amó. Cuando tu padre murió yo esperaba que ella vendiera este sitio y así pudiéramos crear una vida juntos. Pero entonces ella te llamó a ti.

Jacob estaba absolutamente asombrado. Sabía que Stan y su madre habían sido amigos durante años, pero nunca había sospechado que hubiera nada más.

—¿De verdad pensabas que si causabas problemas mi madre vendería los viñedos y se iría contigo a algún lado?

—Sabía que no sería tan fácil, pero pensé que así tendríamos más tiempo para estar juntos y ella vería que yo le convenía más que Preston.

—¿Le has contado a mamá tus sentimientos? —preguntó Jacob, cuyo enfado había desaparecido por completo.

Stan negó con la cabeza con gesto vergonzoso y algo tímido.

—Pues deberías —aseguró él, sintiendo lástima por su tío—. Es duro amar a un fantasma y creo que mamá ha dejado atrás a papá más de lo que tú piensas. Y en cuanto a la bodega... ¿Qué es lo que quieres, tío Stan?

—Estoy harto de ser mano de obra, un simple obrero —confesó su tío—. Tal vez debería dejar de trabajar aquí.

—¿Y que te parecería invertir un poco de dinero en los viñedos y convertirte en socio?

—¿Me dejarías?

—Si deseas tanto como yo que Willow Creek se convierta en la mejor bodega del condado, sí.

—Gracias, Jacob —dijo su tío asintiendo con la cabeza—. Siento habértelo hecho pasar tan mal.

—Eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora. Muchas cosas van a cambiar.

Jacob no sabía qué le depararía el futuro a su madre y a Stan, pero esperaba que les trajera felicidad. El tipo de felicidad que él iba a encontrar con Renesmee.

Cuando Renesmee entró a la mañana siguiente en la cocina con su ordenador portátil, se sentía como en las nubes. Había compartido una noche maravillosa con Jacob y estaba deseando vivir muchas más como aquella.

—Buenos días —dijo Sarah cuando Renesmee entró en la cocina—. ¿Has dormido bien?

Hubo algo en el tono de voz de la otra mujer que la hizo pensar que sabía que había pasado la noche en el dormitorio de Jacob.

—Estupendamente —dijo sonrojándose ligeramente mientras colocaba el ordenador sobre la mesa—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar el desayuno de las niñas?

—No es necesario. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Un presupuesto para la nueva boda que hemos contratado —contestó Renesmee frunciendo el ceño al ver que la máquina no arrancaba—. Vaya. Tenía que haberla llevado a arreglar.

—Podrías utilizar el ordenador del despacho de Jacob.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Renesmee cerrando su portátil—. Voy para allá. Todavía falta más de una hora para que se despierten las niñas.

—Si te encuentras con Jacob, dile que espero que él también haya dormido bien —dijo Sarah muy seria.

—Lo haré —contestó Renesmee sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba abriendo la puerta de la bodega. Al entrar en el despacho y sentarse frente al ordenador, recordó que Kara le había pedido que cuando llegara a Willow Creek le enviara un correo electrónico para decirle que estaba bien. Aquella mañana, Renesmee se sentía mucho mejor que bien, pensó con una sonrisa mientras pinchaba el icono del correo. La pantalla desplegó el último mensaje que Jacob había recibido. Renesmee abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al leer el encabezamiento: _Oferta de trabajo_.

No debería leerlo. Sabía que no debería. Pero no pudo evitarlo. La oferta de empleo venía de un contacto de Jacob en el Ministerio de Agricultura. Además del sueldo, le ofrecían un plus por trasladarse a Arkansas.

Arkansas. ¿Por qué no se lo había mencionado Jacob? ¿Querría ocultárselo? A las niñas les encantaba Willow Creek, y a ella también.

Entonces, todas las dudas de Renesmee regresaron de golpe. Jacob seguía siendo el tutor legal de Marianne. También era el padre de Abby, y ahora tenía la prueba que lo demostraba. ¿Y si quería marcharse y sacar a Renesmee de la foto familiar?

Tenía que averiguarlo. Tenía que saber qué planeaba Jacob. Tenía que saber si la noche anterior había sido un encuentro de dos almas o si él la estaba utilizando mientras se construía una nueva vida con las niñas... y sin ella.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 13**

Renesmee salió de la sala de catas y corrió por los campos todo lo que pudo. A lo lejos, entre los viñedos más avanzados, vio dos figuras masculinas. Una de ellas, la más alta era Jacob. A su lado estaba su tío Stan.

Renesmee sentía como si tuviera el corazón inundado. ¿La noche anterior había sido sólo un sueño? ¿Se habría estado engañando respecto a Jacob como había hecho con Nahuel? Tal vez todavía seguía pensando en su esposa y no tenía sitio para ella en su corazón.

Renesmee avanzó a toda prisa hacia los dos hombres. Jacob estaba tan metido en la conversación con Stan que no la vio llegar hasta que la tuvo a su lado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño al verla tan agitada.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo ella.

—Y yo tengo que hablar con tu madre —aseguró Stan tras mirar alternativamente a uno y a otro.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante? —preguntó Jacob pasándole el brazo por los hombros cuando Stan se marchó.

—He ido a tu despacho para trabajar en el ordenador —aseguró Renesmee mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de la oferta de trabajo del Ministerio de Agricultura?

—Estabas en Florida cuando la recibí —respondió él poniéndose serio.

—Llevo aquí desde ayer por la tarde. ¿Vas a aceptarla?

La expresión de Jacob pasó de seria a enfadada. Llevaba puesta una camiseta verde y pantalones vaqueros ajustados, y nunca había tenido un aspecto tan viril, tan poderoso y tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Pensé que tras lo de anoche finalmente confiarías en mí —aseguró con frialdad—. No te lo conté porque no pensaba ni planteármelo. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer? ¿Romper nuestro compromiso? ¿Llevarme a las niñas a Arkansas y dejarte a ti aquí?

Renesmee no respondió.

—Dios mío —murmuró Jacob—. ¿De verdad pensabas eso? ¿No te das cuenta de que nunca haría algo que pudiera hacerles daño a Marianne y a Abby, y que eso incluye apartarlas de ti? Si me crees capaz de hacer algo así, no deberíamos siquiera plantearnos el casarnos. Si no puedes confiar en mí, lo único que podemos compartir es la custodia de las niñas.

Renesmee se sentía muy triste, desolada y avergonzada.

—Jacob, lo siento. Tenía miedo de...

—No basta con sentirlo —la interrumpió él—. Y tener miedo de que yo pueda darte la espalda y traicionarte en cualquier momento, arruinaría nuestro matrimonio. Será mejor que nos replanteemos nuestros planes antes de que cometamos un error que luego no podamos rectificar.

Y dicho aquello, Jacob se marchó furioso, dejándola sola en medio de los viñedos que él tanto amaba.

El lunes por la mañana, Renesmee apartó a un lado la lista con las cosas que faltaban por concretar para la boda de Sherry y Tom. No podía concentrarse en nada. Habían pasado dos días desde su discusión con Jacob, dos días desde que lo había acusado de traicionarla, dos días desde que Renesmee había aprendido que la confianza puede ser una elección, y no sólo un sentimiento. Había permitido que su matrimonio con Nahuel lo inundara todo y ahora su incapacidad para ver las cosas desde lejos seguramente había echado por la borda su futuro con Jacob.

Él no se le había acercado desde aquella mañana, ni siquiera cuando estaba con las niñas. Sus ojos ya no la miraban con calor ni le sonreían sus labios. Renesmee sabía que no le bastaría con una disculpa, pero no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Quería convertirse en su esposa.

Por otra parte, una parte de ella se preguntó si Jacob no se habría encerrado también en sí mismo porque tampoco estaba listo para continuar. Tal vez no estuviera preparado para dejar atrás los recuerdos de Leah y formar un lazo duradero con ella.

Sarah se había llevado a las niñas a dar un paseo para que Renesmee pudiera trabajar. Pero no podía concentrarse. Así que no sería mala idea reunirse con ellas mientras encontraba la manera de pedirle a Jacob que la perdonara.

Al salir por la puerta de atrás, divisó a Sarah y a las niñas caminando con Buff entre la hierba que separaba la bodega del arroyo. La lluvia caída el día anterior había provocado que todo estuviera todavía más verde.

La irregularidad del terreno no impidió que Buff jugueteara con los arbustos de flores que había alrededor del arroyo. Ni tampoco impidió que Marianne y Abby fueran corriendo detrás de él. Renesmee se dio cuenta entonces de que el perro estaba persiguiendo una ardilla. Y observó con horror cómo Buff se lanzaba al arroyo para perseguir al roedor.

El corazón de Renesmee se detuvo un instante después al ver cómo Abby pisaba la orilla llena de barro y caía al agua. La corriente le pasó por encima y la arrastró.

Renesmee no se detuvo a pensar. Salió corriendo hasta la orilla y saltó al arroyo.

Los gritos aterrorizados de Abby le encogían el corazón. Cuando empezó a nadar hacia su hija con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz se dio cuenta de que la corriente era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Por mucho que avanzara tenía la sensación de que no llegaba nunca a alcanzarla.

—¡Abby! —gritó cuando la niña se hundió bajo el agua.

Abby salió de nuevo a la superficie.

Cuando Renesmee pudo por fin rodear a su hija entre sus brazos, se las arregló para alcanzar la rama de un árbol caído y sujetarse a ella.

El problema era que si se soltaba, no sabía si sería capaz de salir del arroyo.

Jacob estaba observando los nuevos capullos en flor y las hojas de la uva en la zona este del viñedo cuando escuchó el grito de su madre y se sobresaltó. Un instante después, los chillidos aterrorizados de una niña lo atravesaron. Corrió hacia el arroyo y visualizó al instante la situación. Sintió un miedo sobrecogedor, parecido al que había experimentado la noche en que se llevaron a Leah al quirófano tras dar a luz.

Sabía que la corriente sería muy fuerte y se preparó para ello cuando se metió en el agua y comenzó a nadar con fuertes brazadas hacia Renesmee y Abby tratando de mantener la mente en blanco y no pensar en el peligro que corrían.

Cuando logró alcanzarlas, agarró a su hija y dijo:

—No puedo llevaros a las dos al mismo tiempo.

Jacob se dio cuenta de que Renesmee estaba temblando, pero no hubo vacilación en su voz cuando le habló.

—Sálvala, por favor. Sálvala.

No quería dejar a Renesmee allí, pero no tenía elección.

—Volveré. Te lo prometo —le dijo cuando la niña le echó los brazos al cuello—. Volveré a por ti.

Jacob tuvo que nadar varios metros hasta encontrar una orilla segura en la que pudo poner el pie y sacar a Abby. La niña temblaba, pero respiraba con normalidad. Su madre corría hacia ella con una toalla.

Jacob la dejó en brazos de Sarah y regresó al arroyo. La adrenalina le golpeaba las sienes mientras luchaba contra la corriente con poderosas brazadas. Cuando llegó al árbol, le agradeció al cielo que Renesmee siguiera agarrada a la rama. Tenía los labios morados y le castañeteaban los dientes.

—No podrás nadar conmigo encima —aseguró ella.

—Sí, sí que podré —contestó Jacob rodeándole la cintura con el brazo—. Te llevaré a la espalda si es necesario. Vamos, Renesmee, tienes que soltarte. Confía en mí.

Aunque seguía aterrorizada, ella exhaló un suspiro.

—Confío en ti, Jacob. Confío en ti —aseguró.

Y se soltó.

El camino de vuelta fue cualquier cosa menos fácil. Renesmee podía nadar, pero el agua estaba muy fría y había estado en el agua más tiempo que Jacob. Pero él se las arregló para llevarlos a ambos hasta la orilla embarrada. Tras sacarla a ella primero del agua, Jacob hizo un último esfuerzo y consiguió sentarse a su lado, tan cansado y lleno de barro como la propia Renesmee.

Renesmee dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha resbalara sobre su cuerpo hasta que finalmente entró en calor. Los médicos que llegaron con la ambulancia, avisados por Sarah, habían examinado a Jacob, a Abby y a ella. La niña estaba perfectamente. Tras asegurarse de que su hija se había tranquilizado, Renesmee la dejó con Sarah tomando una taza de chocolate caliente. Ahora, mientras se secaba el pelo y después el cuerpo, Renesmee trató de pensar en qué podría decirle a Jacob para cerrar la grieta que se había abierto entre ellos. Para volver a conectar sus corazones. Había escuchado el sonido de la ducha de su cuarto de baño antes de que ella entrara en el suyo. Tal vez si se vestía deprisa podría pillarlo antes de que bajara.

Renesmee se puso el albornoz, se metió a toda prisa en el dormitorio y cerró la

puerta. Pero al girarse...

—¡Jacob! No esperaba que...

—Quería saber cómo estabas.

Renesmee tenía el pelo mojado y estaba desnuda debajo del albornoz. Pero ya que él estaba allí era el momento de convencerlo de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Se acercó a él lentamente, más nerviosa de lo que nunca había imaginado que estaría, pero absolutamente segura de su amor por él.

—Lo siento. Ya sé que dijiste que las palabras no significan nada, pero tengo que volver a decírtelas. Cuando vi aquel correo electrónico fue como si regresara al pasado. Supongo que me he aprovechado de eso para protegerme. Si no permitía que ningún hombre se me acercara, entonces no podría hacerme daño. Pero dejé que tú te acercaras, y eso me asustó.

Renesmee se detuvo un instante para tomar aire antes de continuar.

—Nunca imaginé que la confianza pudiera ser una opción consciente. Te amo, Jacob. Cuando me dejaste en el viñedo tomé la decisión de confiar en ti. Pero hoy, cuando te lanzaste al arroyo para salvar a Abby y me dijiste que luego volverías a por mí, no era una opción. Simplemente confié en ti. Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo como nunca he amado a nadie.

Al ver que Jacob no contestaba de inmediato, Renesmee tuvo miedo de que sus dudas hubieran destruido todo lo que habían construido entre los dos. Pero entonces, él se colocó ante ella, la miró y Renesmee se dio cuenta de que su expresión ya no era fría ni distante.

—Para mí eres un regalo, Renesmee —aseguró tomándola de las manos y mirándola profundamente a los ojos—. Un regalo que nunca esperé. No debí haber reaccionado como lo hice. No debí enfadarme tanto. Tu pasado te daba razones de sobra para desconfiar. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que necesitabas más tiempo. Pero por encima de todo debería haber reconocido mis propios sentimientos en lugar de negarlos. Si te hubiera dicho que te amaba, si hubiera dejado claro que quería casarme contigo porque quiero verte levantarte todas las mañanas, verte jugar con las niñas y llevarte cada noche a la cama porque mi cuerpo clama por ti, entonces habrías tenido una razón para confiar.

—¡Oh, Jacob!

A Renesmee le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

—Te amo, Renesmee —aseguró él abrazándola—. ¿Podrás perdonarme por negar durante tanto tiempo mis sentimientos?

—Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Y podrás tú perdonarme por...?

Jacob no le dio la oportunidad de terminar la pregunta. Posó los labios sobre los suyos y sus besos la dejaron sin respiración. El deseo de Jacob era real y excitante, y enseguida Renesmee sintió que tenía las rodillas débiles y necesitaba apoyarse en él para no caerse.

—No quiero esperar hasta el otoño para casarme contigo —aseguró ella de pronto apartándose un instante de su boca—. ¿Y tú?

Con sólo mirar a Jacob a los ojos supo que él tampoco quería esperar.

—Tú eres la organizadora de bodas. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitamos para preparar la nuestra?

—Tres semanas —aseguró Renesmee con certeza.

—Entonces, que sea dentro de tres semanas.

Cuando volvió a besarla, las imágenes de flores, velos y dos niñas pequeñas vestidas con trajes abullonados desaparecieron. Sólo estaba Jacob, y Renesmee se entregó a él completamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epílogo**

El aroma a lilas inundaba el aire. La boda de Renesmee y Jacob era la primera que se celebraba en las bodegas de Willow Creek. Renesmee siguió a Sarah hacia la carpa en la que le esperaba su futuro marido y supo que su corazón no podía albergar ya más felicidad.

Kara había avanzado primero desde la bodega hacia la carpa con su vestido de dama de honor agitándose con la suave brisa. Marianne y Abby iban detrás de ella con sus cestitos y sus vestidos de organza rosa pálido mientras arrojaban pétalos de rosa por el camino que las guiaba hacia su padre.

Sarah se había mostrado encantada cuando Renesmee le pidió que participara de manera especial en la boda, y ahora, con su vestido de chifón en tonos rosas, caminó midiendo los pasos hasta que alcanzó a las niñas. Luego las ayudó a sentarse en dos sillas blancas de madera que había en la primera fila.

Stan estaba al lado de Jacob bajo la carpa y ambos hombres sonreían. Pero cuando la mirada de Jacob se cruzó con la de Renesmee, cuando sus ojos recorrieron el vestido de seda blanca sin tirantes con falda abultada, su rostro mostraba algo completamente distinto ... algo más que felicidad. Era un sentimiento de valoración hacia Renesmee y el futuro que les esperaba juntos.

En aquel momento ella contuvo la respiración y trató de apartar las lágrimas. Amaba a Jacob profunda y tiernamente. Quería gritárselo al mundo. Y de alguna manera aquello sería lo que haría en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando llegó a la carpa, Renesmee le tendió el ramo a Kara. Su mejor amiga sonrió y lo agarró. Luego pareció como si todos excepto Jacob se desvanecieran.

—Estás preciosa —susurró él tomándola de la mano.

—Tú también —murmuró Renesmee—. Estás guapísimo, quiero decir.

Él soltó una carcajada y ella se rió también antes de girarse hacia el sacerdote.

Jacob juró sus votos con voz segura y profunda, y cada palabra sincera y cierta rodeó el corazón de Renesmee como si lo prepararan para un futuro con él. Ella repitió las mismas promesas. Confiaba en Jacob y lo amaba como no había amado nunca a nadie. Sabía que él era consciente de eso mientras repetía las promesas que durarían toda una vida.

Cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar los anillos, Stan le pasó a su sobrino una alianza de oro y diamantes que Jacob deslizó en el dedo de su ya esposa.

—Esto no es sólo un anillo, Renesmee —aseguró él, improvisando las palabras —. Esto es el círculo del amor. Te recordará que os amaré a ti y a nuestras hijas hasta que me muera. Mi amor te arropará para siempre. He prometido ser tu marido, tu amor, tu compañero en la vida y tu amigo. Este anillo será el símbolo de esas promesas, un símbolo de que son tan reales como yo, tan reales como el amor que quiero compartir contigo durante toda la vida.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Renesmee, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad y Jacob lo sabía. Ella tomó a su vez una alianza de oro de manos de Kara y la deslizó en su dedo.

—Tú serás mi vida, Jacob. Y mi hogar. Esta banda de oro representa todo el amor que siento por ti, lo orgullosa que me siento de ti, el respeto que siempre te tendré. Juntos educaremos a nuestras hijas para que comprendan el significado de nuestras promesas mostrándoles que nuestro amor es fuerte, verdadero y eterno.

—Creo que ambos habéis dicho ya la parte que a mí me correspondía — murmuró entre dientes el sacerdote.

Se escuchó una leve risa entre los invitados y Jacob abrazó a Renesmee por la cintura mientras ambos miraban al sacerdote durante su bendición final.

Unos instantes más tarde, el oficiante sonrió ampliamente a todos los allí reunidos.

—Yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Todos los que estaban sentados en las sillas blancas bajo la carpa aplaudieron. Jacob besó a su esposa apasionadamente. Cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta de que Marianne y Abby los estaban mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Nos hemos casado? —preguntó Marianne con una sonrisa.

Jacob abrazó a Marianne y Renesmee hizo lo mismo con Abby.

—Desde luego que nos hemos casado.

—¿Podemos comer ya la tarta, papá? —preguntó Abby esperanzada mientras Sarah y Stan se acercaban a felicitarlos.

—Es hora de partir la tarta —aseguró Jacob sonriendo a su hija—. Es hora de que lo celebremos. Es hora de que nos convirtamos en una familia de verdad.

Jacob se incorporó y atrajo a Renesmee hacia sí para volver a besarla.

Sarah se acercó después a ella y la abrazó.

—Tal vez Stan y yo estemos en esta misma situación pronto —le susurró al oído—. Somos demasiado mayores para andar perdiendo el tiempo.

Antes de que Renesmee pudiera decir nada, la madre de Jacob agarró a Abby y a Marianne de la mano y Jacob guió a su esposa hacia el coche de caballos. Stan sujetó al animal mientras se subían. Jacob entrelazó el brazo de Renesmee con el suyo y animó al caballo a echar a andar para empezar su camino juntos... Un camino que duraría toda la vida.


End file.
